Cupidon
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Sam a fait un pacte avec un Cupidon: il peut voir les couples d'amoureux et doit réunir un couple avant sept jours. Dean ne réagit pas très bien. - fic pour Lasurvolte, Sam et destiel. TERMINEE.
1. Lundi 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Aucun. Ma bonne vieille tête. J'ai commencé cette fic hors marathon. :)

 **Couple:** Destiel. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Cette fic devait être le cadeau d'anniversaire de Lasurvolte de l'année dernière. Et puis, le one-shot que j'avais prévu s'est décuplé et m'a totalement échappé, aha. :'D Onze chapitres d'écrits pour le moment, je suis proche de la fin mais je n'ai pas encore écrit le reste pour l'instant. Il y aura... treize? Quatorze chapitres? :'D

Je vais essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre une fois par semaine. Cela me motivera pour finir d'écrire cette histoire. ;) En tout cas, promis Lasurvolte, je vais la finir! :D

 **Note 2:** C'est centré sur Sam, car c'est le personnage favori de Lasurvolte. C'est aussi totalement destiel. :'D Je suis vraiment nulle pour trouver des noms de villes, n'y prenez pas garde... TT

J'espère, une bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 1 : Lundi 1**

.

\- Je n'en... Je n'en... Peux pluuuuhuhuhuus!

\- Allons, allons, ça va aller...

Dean s'était moqué de Sam. "Une ville où tous les habitants ou presque tombent amoureux? Sérieusement? Tu crois que c'est pour nous?" avait-il dit, ses yeux sceptiques et ses lèvres narquoises. Sam, cependant, avait insisté. Il lui avait montré les coupures de journal, les forums internet, les reportages télé et effectivement, tous s'accordaient à dire que la ville de Joliville nageait bizarrement dans un bonheur parfait depuis maintenant trois semaines exactement. Les gens se tenaient tous main dans la main dans les rues, sur toutes les photographies; les demandes de divorce avaient cessé et les mariages se multipliaient avec la rapidité de propagation d'un _virus_.

Le reporter envoyé sur les lieux par l'une des chaînes de télévision était tombé amoureux en _direct_ ; un coup de foudre, fulgurant comme un coup de fouet, et le voici brusquement qui embrassait à pleine bouche l'une des passantes, un peu trop fougueusement pour une émission de midi.

Sam avait secoué ses journaux sous le nez de Dean.

\- Dean, il se passe quelque chose.

Et ils étaient partis. Et même si Dean avait roulé des yeux, même s'il avait fait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté impressionnante durant l'enquête, Sam avait eu raison puisque ce dernier se retrouvait maintenant avec un Cupidon roux accroché à l'un de ses longs bras, pleurant contre son épaule toutes les larmes que contenait son petit corps large et exténué.

\- C'est le... C'est le burning-out. Je fais un burning-out.

\- Mais non...

Sam tapota maladroitement le dos de l'ange, lui offrant un mouchoir et essayant de ne pas grimacer à la morve qui maculait déjà ses vêtements.

Son grand frère, lui, n'avait pas cette finesse, et sa bouche était plissée de dégoût.

Sam haussa les épaules dans sa direction avec impuissance; croyant qu'il s'éloignait, le Cupidon le colla encore plus, ses mains potelées agrippant ses épaules tellement fort qu'elles laisseraient des bleus à coup sûr.

L'ange renifla.

\- Si vous saviez la p- _pression_. La... La liste des personnes que je dois mettre en couples est aussi longue que l'Equateur. Comment je peux faire tout ça, moi, simple petit Cupidon? Le Paradis est tellement impitoyable, parfois...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, son expression univoque : _sans blague_.

L'ange inspira un grand coup, tremblant :

\- J'ai donc... Un peu paniqué.

Là, Sam s'autorisa une moue gênée. Tout le monde était amoureux, maintenant, dans cette ville, mais à part cela, il avait _un peu_ paniqué.

Dean renifla. Sam lui jeta un regard noir; son frère n'avait toujours pas daigné venir l'aider, et semblait parfaitement content de se tenir éloigné de l'ange de plusieurs mètres.

Dean sourit, ses yeux fixés sur le Cupidon, goguenard :

\- Désolé, mais je crois que tu vas y laisser des plumes, là, mon gars...

Le Cupidon pleura de plus belle. Sam se renfrogna :

\- Dean.

Dean haussa les épaules :

\- Quoi? Tu connais les anges comme moi, non? Notre copain va être transformé en poulet grillé pour avoir causé toute cette pagaille.

Le chérubin geignit. Sam fusilla son frère des yeux avant de baisser la voix, tentant de calmer la créature contre lui :

\- On va vous aider...

Dean s'insurgea aussitôt mais Sam l'ignora, croisant le regard gris de l'ange. Il reconnut :

\- D'accord, c'est surtout moi qui vais vous aider, je suppose. Je vous jure que Dean est en fait un gros nounours, mais là il est de mauvais poil. Il a probablement mangé trop de tarte.

Dean postillonna d'indignation. Sam lança une oeillade fière à son frère puis sourit à la créature céleste :

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Dans la limite de mes moyens, ok?

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Réalisant certainement qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, il la referma et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se détournant en faisant la moue :

\- Si ça t'amuse de venir en aide à des décorations de Noël, Sammy...

Sam roula des yeux sans prendre la peine de relever.

L'ange se figea étrangement. Il se recula, étudiant Sam de ses yeux perçants :

\- C'est une "promesse"?

Dean se tourna brusquement vers eux avec alarme, ses prunelles larges, mimant frénétiquement "non" de la tête en direction de Sam. Il se rapprocha lentement, sortant discrètement une lame d'ange de sa poche.

\- Sammy, je pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne-

Sam fixa l'ange avec détermination :

\- Oui.

Le Cupidon sourit doucement.

\- Samuel Winchester. Ta compassion est légendaire.

Et puis, il claqua des doigts. Et Sam s'effondra.

xxx

xxx

Quand Sam rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le béton, sa tête bourdonnante et douloureuse...

Et le Cupidon était dos contre un mur, Dean plaquant sa lame d'ange contre sa gorge, ses yeux verts dangereux.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je te laisserais en vie?

\- _Dean_...

Dean tourna ausitôt la tête en direction de Sam. Ses traits se détendirent de manière perceptible à sa vue, ses épaules semblant soudain plus légères.

\- Sammy, tu te sens comment?

Sam se figea. Une lumière dorée paraissait émaner de Dean, l'entourant comme un halo, son soulagement faisant danser quelques particules autour de lui. La lumière le suivait telle un nuage, épousant le plus petit de ses mouvements et en même temps, elle semblait tournée vers l'extérieur. En même temps, c'était comme si elle _tirait_ l'air à elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Comme si elle appelait quelqu'un.

\- Sam?

Dean l'observait, l'inquiétude brillante dans ses yeux, la lumière un essaim d'abeilles resserré autour de son visage; il tenta d'amorcer un pas dans sa direction et le Cupidon en profita pour se décoller du mur, son regard verrouillé sur Sam et un sourire fendant son visage en deux :

\- Tu peux la voir, pas vrai?

Dean le plaqua de nouveau violemment contre le plâtre, sans prévenir, ses lèvres retroussées de rage et la lame contre son cou. La lumière, autour de lui, _bourdonnait_ brusquement, agressive et redoutable.

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon frère_?

Avec difficulté, Sam s'efforça de se détourner de ce nuage de colère pure, tellement menaçant qu'il imaginait que s'il le touchait, il lui brûlerait les doigts. Réalisant que Dean n'hésiterait pas à supprimer l'ange, il se releva.

\- Dean. Dean, je me sens... bien, promis.

Et c'était vrai. Hormis un léger mal de crâne, Sam se sentait en pleine forme, comme si quelqu'un avait effacé d'un seul coup sa dette de sommeil et rempli son estomac du plus nourrissant des mets.

L'ange eut un rictus fier. S'adressant à Dean, il montra Sam de sa main :

\- Tu vois : il va bien!

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent, prédatrices. Il rétrécit les yeux, enfonçant sa lame juste assez pour entamer la peau, sa voix doucereuse :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter...

Le chérubin émit un hoquet terrifié.

Poussant un soupir, il laissa son regard dériver vers Sam avant de baisser la tête en faisant la moue, incapable d'affronter Dean.

\- Je lui ai simplement donné ce dont il avait besoin...

Dean cligna des paupières. Sam fronça les sourcils.

L'ange soupira de plus belle, exaspéré :

-Vous le faites exprès, ou quoi? Samuel voulait m'aider, alors... je lui en ai donné les moyens.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent :

\- Vous m'avez donné de la Grâce?

Dean posa sur Sam des yeux également élargis, sa surprise éclatant en bulles dorées autour de lui.

Le Cupidon grimaça :

\- Oui, mais... je l'ai canalisée. Je t'ai surtout fait partager ma Vision.

Le cerveau de Sam fonctionnait à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers Dean, l'observant attentivement.

\- Votre "Vision", hein?

Les iris de Dean se rétrécirent, suspicieux et confus. Il plaqua son bras gauche sur sa poitrine et s'adressa à l'ange, brandissant toujours la lame :

\- Alors, quoi? Sammy va commencer à porter des couches-culottes et tirer sur tout le monde avec son arc?

Le Cupidon rit :

\- Ne sois pas stupide, mon chéri.

Il essaya de tapoter le bras de Dean mais s'arrêta en rencontrant son regard. Il poussa un couinement puis fixa Sam :

\- Avez-vous cru que j'étais inconscient? Je t'ai prêté ma Vision, mais j'ai gardé mon Arc.

Sam aperçut du coin de l'oeil l'expression blasée de Dean et devina combien son frère le pensait peu "inconscient".

Sam toussa :

\- Et elle consiste en quoi, cette "Vision"?

Les lèvres du Cupidon se retroussèrent jusqu'à faire découvrir ses dents. Il fit signe à Sam de s'approcher, comme pour lui murmurer un secret.

Dean appuya un peu plus sa lame contre le cou de l'Ange. Son sourire était clairement moqueur, ses yeux verts attentifs :

\- Je crois pas, non... Sammy reste où il est.

L'ange lança un regard _outré_ à Dean, sa lèvre inférieure sortie comme un enfant boudeur.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle!

Dean haussa les épaules. Une particule dorée tournoya autour de lui, fière.

L'ange soupira de défaite.

Laissant son regard courir sur le sol à ses pieds, il marmonna :

\- Ma Vision permet de voir les émanations des âmes; de voir une manifestation physique des émotions qui les traversent.

Là, le chérubin redressa la tête, fixant Sam avec insistance, un éclat étrange au fond des pupilles :

\- Les gens amoureux ont des âmes d'une couleur particulière, tirant sur le doré. Et ces âmes, elles _tendent_ toujours vers l'être aimé; elles regrettent son absence. Elles l' _appellent_.

Sam se pétrifia. Brutalement.

Dean posa une main sur son épaule, son expression aussitôt inquiète :

\- Sammy?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Cupidon, narquois, presque cruel tandis que son regard coulait vers Dean, ses yeux rétrécis de dédain :

\- Et si tu tends l'oreille, Samuel Winchester, tu peux même l'entendre. Le nom murmuré constamment par ces âmes, cet être si précieux et convoité.

Sam ferma les yeux. Fort. Et, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il se tourna vers Dean, rouvrant les paupières pour l'étudier lentement, ses prunelles larges et perdues.

\- Dean...

Et Dean comprit enfin.

Dans un rugissement, il plaqua de nouveau la créature contre le mur, sa lame d'ange entamant légèrement la peau, sa voix sombre sombre sombre :

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_?

Sa main gauche, contre l'épaule du chérubin, _tremblait_ mais ses yeux ne faillissaient pas, spirales vertes brûlantes, la colère de la lave en fusion autour de lui désespérément **or**.

Le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ferma de nouveau les paupières, inspirant fort, puis les rouvrit, déterminé et _furieux_ , sortant sa propre lame d'ange et se rapprochant de son frère sans quitter le chérubin des yeux, son attitude protectrice.

Il tendit sa lame, envahissant l'espace du Cupidon, le dominant de toute sa hauteur :

\- Réponds à la question.

L'ange le fixa sans un mot, son visage neutre, regard coulant de l'arme létale jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux. Puis, il dévisagea Dean, penchant sa tête sur le côté dans une caricature cynique de l'expression de Castiel :

\- Dean Winchester. Je connais tous tes petits secrets, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Dean _siffla_. Il déplaça la pointe de sa lame jusque sous le menton, appuyant légèrement pour découvrir la gorge. L'air, autour de lui, _crépitait_ , ses yeux mauvais et haineux :

\- Tu veux parier?

Le Cupidon l'observa encore quelques instants.

Et puis, il se dégonfla. Comme un ballon, ses épaules voûtées et son souffle profond.

\- Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas inconscient, hein?

Quand il releva la tête, il avait retrouvé son expression bonhomme du tout début, ses cheveux roux un peu ébouriffés, l'acier disparu de ses yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Il eut une moue boudeuse :

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment, _vraiment_ pas drôles. Tous les deux.

Il fusilla Sam des yeux comme s'il l'avait déçu.

Dean laissa échapper un souffle. Ses dents étaient toujours serrées mais sa prise sur son arme se relâcha et il se recula légèrement.

Sam fit de même, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de son frère.

L'ange se tourna vers lui, haussant les épaules :

\- Je veux juste une semaine de vacances. C'est tout.

Quelques secondes de silence incrédule s'écoulèrent.

Sam cligna des yeux :

\- ...Vraiment?

L'ange le saisit de nouveau, faisant sursauter Dean, attrapant ses avant-bras comme si Sam ne pointait plus de lame vers lui. ll vacillait sur ses jambes et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes :

\- Les humains, Samuel. Les _humains_. Ils demandent trop de travail. Ce sont de tels menteurs, ou alors ils sont incapables de voir ce qu'il y a juste sous leur nez. Ceux-là, les aveugles du coeur, ce sont même les _pires_.

A ce moment, il jeta un regard de reproche à Dean que celui-ci ignora avec un certain talent, Sam devait bien le reconnaître.

\- Franchement, après plusieurs millénaires, je ne mérite même pas une petite semaine de vacances?

Sam toussa, essayant d'attirer de nouveau l'attention de la créature.

Dean le devança :

\- Y'a un truc que je pige pas...

Le Cupidon tourna des yeux meurtriers vers lui. Dean resta de marbre, mais les particules dorées, autour de lui, le trahissaient, abeilles vrombissantes.

Excédé, Sam se plaça physiquement entre eux :

\- Ce que veut dire Dean, c'est que... La Vision vous permet de voir qui est amoureux de qui, pas vrai? A partir de là, n'est-ce pas facile de les mettre en couple avec l'Arc?

L'ange cligna des yeux. Ses prunelles prirent un éclat particulier en l'observant et ses joues rosirent. Ses joues _rosirent_.

Sam ne voulait absolument pas savoir pourquoi.

\- Oooh, mon pauvre Samuel. Tu es tellement naïf.

Dans son dos, Dean ricana. Sam lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le Cupidon, attendant patiemment ses explications.

Le chérubin se rengorgea sous l'attention :

\- L'Arc n'est qu'une aide. Il peut mettre en couple n'importe qui, mais... son effet est éphémère. Et ce d'autant plus si les personnes ne ressentent pas de sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre. C'est bien pour cela que les Cupidons tels que moi possèdent aussi le don de Vision.

Sam hocha la tête attentivement, ses yeux brillant d'intérêt :

\- Je vois. Donc, l'Arc est en fait responsable de la passion, c'est ça? La passion et la luxure.

Dans son dos, il entendit Dean grogner bruyamment. Il devinait sans le voir qu'il avait plaqué une main sur son visage :

\- Vous savez quoi? Je vais vous laisser un peu, hein? J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ces conneries.

Dean s'éloigna d'un pas un peu trop rapide. Le Cupidon le suivit du regard, secouant la tête :

\- Ton frère est vraiment, vraiment enfoncé profondément dans le puits du déni...

\- Oui. Hum.

Sam toussa de nouveau maladroitement et l'ange se refocalisa sur lui. Il poursuivit :

\- Oui, c'est cela. L'Arc est responsable de la volatile passion. Sans sentiments amoureux, ses effets s'estompent dans le temps.

Il rétrécit les yeux, fixant Sam :

\- Mais, Samuel. Même l'Arc et la Vision associés ne garantissent pas qu'un couple va tenir. Certaines personnes sont simplement _aveugles_ et _butées_.

Sam grimaça. Ouch.

Le chérubin baissa la voix, marmonnant pour lui-même :

\- Le libre arbitre. Quelle idée a eue notre Père, vraiment, en dotant les êtres humains du libre arbitre?

Sam pensa à Castiel, et sourit.

Il étudia le Cupidon :

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

L'ange fixa le sol.

\- Sous la pression, j'ai laissé s'envoler quelques flèches un peu partout dans cette ville, mais leur effet devrait se dissiper d'ici moins d'une semaine.

Il releva la tête :

\- Je ne te demande pas de me remplacer totalement, Samuel Winchester. Je voudrais juste que tu arrives d'ici ces sept jours à réunir un couple. Un seul couple, un vrai couple d'amoureux avec de vrais sentiments. Pour que ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ville soit un peu plus qu'un cuisant échec de ma part.

Sam hésita. Une image lui revint soudain en mémoire, celle de l'éclat métallique des yeux du Cupidon en affrontant Dean.

Le chérubin rencontra son regard :

\- Je te donne ma parole que tu perdras le don de Vision dès que tu auras réuni les deux amoureux, même si c'est avant les sept jours.

Sam rétrécit les yeux :

\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps?

L'ange eut un sourire large et enfantin.

\- Profiter des vacances. Hiberner pendant sept jours si je veux, le temps que l'effet des flèches se dissipe. Puis, je reviendrai te voir. Tu es caché des anges mais je te retrouverai, cette ville est petite. Je reviendrai, que tu aies réuni le couple ou non.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas avant les sept jours?

Le Cupidon grimaça :

\- Je t'ôterai ma Vision tout de même. Quand allez-vous me croire quand je vous dis que je ne suis pas inconscient? Laisser un Winchester avec ce genre de pouvoir? Tch. _Là_ je me fais griller par le Paradis. Transformer en toast.

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et renifla, amusé malgré lui.

Encore un peu mal à l'aise, il changea de pied d'appui. Le chérubin posa une main sur son épaule, le toisant fermement :

\- Tu as promis, Samuel Winchester. Tu as _promis_.

Sam déglutit.

Il hocha la tête :

\- ...D'accord.

L'ange sourit de nouveau, puis disparut.

XXX

A suivre.


	2. Lundi 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Toujours aucun. Chapitre écrit hors marathon. :)

 **Couple:** Destiel. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Euh... A vos reviews, on dirait que vous vous attendiez à une histoire légère mais en fait... Eh bien pas tellement :'D (ne me tuez pas TT).

 **Note 2:** Merci de tout mon coeur pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre! Wow, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réponse! Je ne peux pas vous répondre ce soir mais je le ferai demain (dernier jour de rempla demain, yeah! :'D).

Merci encore très fort, et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 2 : Lundi 2**

.

\- J'en reviens pas que t'aies accepté, j'en reviens pas...

Ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel et Dean faisait les cent pas, toujours pas calmé depuis leur rencontre avec le Cupidon. La lumière dorée le suivait, plus instable que jamais, prenant des éclats jaunes sous les lampes sales de la chambre miteuse. Par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire.

Sam écarta les bras devant lui en signe d'impuissance.

\- Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? C'est vrai, j'ai fait une promesse.

Dean s'arrêta, son expression furieuse. Les particules lumineuses brillèrent vivement un bref instant, rappelant à Sam la foudre.

\- Et c'était pas stupide du tout, de faire une chose pareille. Combien de fois faudra-t-il le répéter : on ne fait pas de pacte avec les créatures surnaturelles!

Sam roula des yeux. Cette règle, ils l'avaient tous bafouée au moins une fois, Castiel y compris.

\- Ce n'était pas un démon, Dean. Il ne va pas prendre mon âme.

\- CA VEUT PAS DIRE QU'IL N'EST PAS DANGEREUX!

Dean se remit à marcher frénétiquement, ses yeux quittant son visage. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour en arracher les peaux.

\- Il nous a pas tout dit. Il y a un piège. Quelque chose. Y'a _toujours_ quelque chose.

Les prunelles de Sam s'agrandirent. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état d'agitation.

\- Dean...

\- Toujours, _toujours_. J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, cette espèce de-

\- DEAN!

Sam se rapprocha vivement, attrapant Dean par les épaules pour l'immobiliser. Ses yeux verts bougeaient en tous sens, sa respiration s'était accélérée; les particules, autour de lui, semblaient imploser sur elles-mêmes, confuses et hystériques.

Sam secoua son frère jusqu'à rencontrer son regard.

\- Dean, tu es en train de paniquer-

\- _Je panique pas !_

Dean le repoussa avec une force qui le surprit, le faisant tomber à terre. Depuis le sol, Sam le fixa, incrédule, tandis que Dean observait ses mains qui ne cessaient soudain de _trembler_ , sa respiration échappant à son contrôle.

Grinçant des dents, Dean ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. Il inspira à fond, consciemment, lentement, et expira en se forçant à détendre tous ses muscles. Il continua la manoeuvre jusqu'à ce que ses mains se calmassent, ses ongles ayant laissé des croissants sanglants sur ses paumes, son maintien de nouveau assuré sur ses jambes.

Sam se releva avec prudence. Il tendit la main vers lui, l'approchant avec hésitation :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le Cupidon lui-même qui te dérange, pas vrai...?

Dean rouvrit les yeux, son regard intense. Il ne répondit pas.

Les particules, autour de lui, paraissèrent s'assombrir un instant, se posant sur ses épaules avec défaite.

Sam soupira :

\- Tu sais ce que je peux voir quand je te regarde, hein?

Dean le fixa sans un mot.

Et puis, il tourna les talons, attrapant les clefs de sa voiture, et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

xxx

Sam resta assis sur son lit un bon moment, ses yeux dans le vague, sa tête entre ses mains. Son mal de crâne, étrangement, ne s'était pas calmé; la douleur, peu importante mais lancinante contre son occiput, refusait de se faire oublier, tambour constant depuis que le Cupidon lui avait transféré sa Vision.

Dean ne répondait pas à son portable. Probablement qu'il s'était échoué dans un bar quelque part, gérant ses problèmes comme il savait si bien le faire : avec de l'alcool. Et une fille, s'il en avait trouvé une et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait fuir.

Il ne rentrerait peut-être pas ce soir.

Sam soupira.

Un ange lui avait donné une mission et Internet ne lui avait rien apporté de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Qui d'autre qu'un autre ange pour lui fournir un peu plus d'informations?

Sam ferma les yeux, déterminé.

Et pria Castiel.

xxx

Cas arriva vite. La première chose qu'il fit après être apparu fut de regarder autour de lui, penchant sa tête sur le côté en fronçant délicatement un sourcil :

\- Dean n'est pas là...

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Sam ravala un énième soupir et répondit tout de même :

\- Non, Cas. Il est sorti.

Cas posa enfin les yeux sur lui :

\- Hello, Sam.

Et puis, il se figea subtilement, l'observant soudain de manière intense, ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui.

Sam déglutit, nerveux. Il se demanda comment Dean faisait pour supporter ce regard constamment focalisé sur lui.

Le front de Cas se plissa un peu plus. Et alors, sa posture ne bougea pas mais quelque chose sembla remuer autour de lui, une ombre ou un gaz de couleur bleue, discret mais bien présent; pas visible sous tous les angles, disparaissant à la lumière mais pourtant bien là, s'agitant avec inquiétude, les yeux de la même couleur rétrécis.

Les prunelles de Sam s'arrondirent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Vision du chérubin marchât aussi sur Cas.

Cas se rapprocha de lui, toujours assis sur le lit, et se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, étudiant ses yeux prudemment.

\- Un ange t'a donné de la Grâce.

Sam se mordit la lèvre :

\- Oui. Un Cupidon, Cas.

Et puis, il lui conta tout. Tout depuis le début : ce qui les avait amenés dans cette ville et le scepticisme de Dean; le chérubin et le transfert de Grâce, la Vision. Le marché passé.

Il lui conta tout, excepté la couleur de l'âme de Dean et ce qu'elle signifiait.

Durant son récit, Cas hochait la tête sans l'interrompre, l'écoutant attentivement. Sam en profita pour le détailler et remarqua que le gaz bleu avait disparu : probablement qu'il ne pouvait le voir que quand l'ange était soumis à de fortes émotions. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Sam avait bien assez à faire avec son frère.

A la fin de son récit, Castiel l'observait toujours, semblant plongé dans ses pensées :

\- Sais-tu de quel Cupidon s'agissait-il? Plusieurs anges ont cette fonction au Paradis.

Sam secoua la tête. Il se sentit bête de ne pas avoir pensé à demander son nom à la créature.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Désolé, Cas.

Cas se détourna légèrement, fermant les yeux. L'ombre bleue réapparut, très légère, entourant sa tête comme une paisible auréole, et Sam comprit qu'il utilisait sa Grâce.

Cas rouvrit les paupières; ses sourcils étaient froncés de nouveau, sa bouche repliée vers le bas :

\- Je n'arrive pas à le localiser.

Sam eut un sourire gêné :

\- Il voulait "prendre des vacances". Il a dû couper sa radio d'ange et disparaître de vos radars, pour être tranquille.

Cas le regarda, contrarié et peu convaincu :

\- Peut-être.

Il mentait toujours aussi mal.

Sam soupira. Encore.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qui te dérange?

Cas laissa son regard courir sur son visage.

\- Ce n'était pas très prudent de faire ça, Sam. Promettre à un ange que tu ne connais pas de l'aider.

Sam sourit de nouveau, amer :

\- Dean m'a dit la même chose.

\- Dean?

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, alors. Cas sourit à son tour, légèrement asymétrique et délicat, de ce sourire que, Sam réalisait à présent, il n'avait que pour Dean :

\- Oui. Bien sûr que Dean t'a dit la même chose...

Le gaz bleu réapparut, aérien, mais quelque chose parut l'éclairer brusquement, comme un coup de foudre, trop rapide pour que Sam ne le saisît.

Sam cligna des yeux. Le gaz bleu avait de nouveau disparu.

Cas le fixa avec sérieux :

\- Sam. Ressens-tu quelque chose d'inhabituel, depuis le transfert de la Grâce? De la fièvre, des bourdonnements d'oreille? Ou comme si tu avais la grippe?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, il y a bien ces maux de tête...

Le visage de Cas se figea comme du marbre.

Sam sentit le sang quitter le sien :

\- Quoi? C'est quelque chose d'important?

Cas s'approcha un peu plus, s'asseyant sur le lit pour de nouveau poser une main sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche.

C'est le moment que choisit Dean pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

\- Hic! C'est nuuuul, une ville sous l'infu-, inf-... _Fluence_ d'un Cupidon. Toutes les filles étaient en couple!

Sam se statufia, comme pris en faute. Il se tourna vers Dean lentement, avec un mauvais pressentiment et l'étrange impression d'avoir soudain commis une très, très grosse erreur. Castiel, à ses côtés, s'était également figé, la main toujours sur son épaule mais tout son corps brusquement tourné vers Dean, ses prunelles larges et un sourire, minuscule, commençant à poindre au coin de ses lèvres.

Le gaz bleu réapparut, flou, brouillé, sa couleur éthérée.

\- _Dean_.

Et puis, plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps.

Au son de la voix de Cas, Dean se _pétrifia_ , pas comme on est pris au dépourvu mais comme le temps s'arrête; mais comme on est électrocuté. Il se pétrifia et, au ralenti, plus saoul qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, il se tourna vers Cas, yeux agrandis sur des iris éclatés.

Et les particules, autour de lui, _ronronnèrent_ soudain, légères, légères, se précipitant vers l'ange pour l'entourer, bondissant autour de ce dernier avec une joie dorée indescriptible.

Elles se posèrent sur ses joues, sur son nez, aux coins de ses yeux, avec une tendresse douloureuse et _impossible_ et elles _murmuraient_ ; elles murmuraient sans relâche :

Castiel, elles appelaient. _Castiel_...

Et Cas, aveugle à tout, souriait. Il souriait simplement, sereinement, comme il le faisait toujours en saluant Dean, l'affection battante au fond de ses yeux.

Et, comme on allume la lumière, le gaz autour de lui flasha _or_.

\- Hello, Dean...

Le souffle de Sam se _coupa_.

Au son qui lui avait échappé, Dean rencontra son regard, juste une seconde; mais ce fut assez.

Il se recula brutalement, précipité, fou, ses jambes ivres le portant à peine; il se recula jusqu'à se plaquer de lui-même contre la porte de la chambre, renversant la table basse au passage, pointant du doigt Castiel :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_?!

Et Sam était incapable de lui répondre. Il avait cru son frère "paniqué" un peu plus tôt, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec maintenant; rien à voir avec le pur _désespoir_ qui enflait soudain les pupilles de Dean, les ouvrant sur du vide et fendant le coeur de Sam en deux.

Et Castiel, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait réellement, se leva aussitôt, ses sourcils froncés. Et le brouillard qui l'entourait se contractait avec une inquiétude tellement vive, son aura dorée tellement chaleureuse dans son envie d'aider Dean que Sam dut fermer les yeux.

\- ...Dean? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Castiel se rapprocha, lentement, main tendue en direction de Dean.

Et Dean se _brisa_.

\- Va-t-en...

Dean leva les yeux, fixant Cas avec toute la colère dont il était capable, avec ses dernières forces, le dernier souffle qu'il lui restait.

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi ici. Dégage de là, Cas.

Et le gaz, autour de Cas, sembla se _glacer_ , devenant gris. Solide.

Cassable.

Et Cas baissa la main. Et ses yeux tombant sur le sol sans le voir, sa voix s'éleva, trop petite, son aura finissant de s'effriter autour de lui :

\- ...Bien sûr. Si ma présence te cause autant de douleur, je ne réapparaîtrai plus devant toi, Dean.

Et, il disparut.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Dean se laissa tomber, glissant jusqu'au sol, particules autour de lui éteintes et sans ailes.

Il plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux; elles tremblaient. Un sourire tordu déforma ses traits :

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi..._

Un son éclata dans sa gorge, et en réalisant que c'était un sanglot, le coeur de Sam acheva de se briser.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:**...Pas taper? :'D


	3. Mardi

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Toujours pas pour celui-ci. Chapitre écrit hors marathon. :)

 **Couple:** Destiel. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Je suis désolée pour mon retard. J'essaie d'avancer ma thèse en ce moment, et je me suis laissé distraire par d'autres choses. Mais, le chapitre est là. Je vous le poste vite, puis je réponds à vos reviews (vous êtes des amours, merci de tout mon coeur TT).

Un gros bisou sur les deux joues de mes deux guests auxquels je ne peux répondre directement! :D

 **Note 2:** Bon. Je dois vous prévenir : l'Arc du Cupidon n'est vraiment, vraiment pas décrit comme quelque chose de bien. **CONSENTEMENT DOUTEUX DROIT DEVANT! ** ("dubcon", pour les anglophiles ) On en parle juste, il ne se passe rien, et je n'entre pas du tout dans les détails. Mais, j'en parle.

Cette histoire de "dubcon", j'en reparlerai par la suite. C'est moins grave que ce que pense Sam, en fait; mais, à ce stade du jeu, il ne le sait pas. :')

Quoi qu'il en soit, si cela vous gêne d'une quelconque manière, n'ayez aucun scrupule à arrêter cette histoire.

Merci encore à tous, et bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 3 : Mardi**

.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Sam était assis seul à la table de la brasserie. Il avait commandé une bière mais ne l'avait toujours pas bue, plongé dans ses pensées, jouant distraitement avec le goulot de sa bouteille.

La veille, après le départ de Castiel, Dean était resté longtemps dos contre la porte, son visage plaqué contre ses genoux repliés, son silence troublé seulement par sa respiration profonde. La lumière qui l'entourait avait pris une teinte grise, fade, un arrière-plan de lune semblant le serrer de ses bras froids.

Sam n'avait tout d'abord rien dit. Il avait su que parler, _lui_ parler, était la dernière chose que Dean souhaitait à ce moment, et il avait deviné que la seule raison pour laquelle son frère n'avait pas de nouveau fui était qu'il était trop épuisé pour bouger. Mais les minutes avaient continué de s'écouler, impitoyables, et Sam n'avait pu le laisser s'endormir là, saoul, désespéré et vide.

Il s'était levé :

\- Dean... Cas tu sais, il-

\- Non.

Dean lui avait jeté un regard depuis ses genoux, le vert de ses iris délavé, brouillé, et Sam connaissait son frère, okay? Il n'avait pas besoin de la Vision pour remarquer que Dean n'arrivait même pas à focaliser son regard, membres alourdis par la fatigue et une terrible tristesse. La Vision était là cependant, et Sam commençait à croire qu'elle était une malédiction car la lumière si belle de Dean, jaune aux reflets or, paraissait maintenant happer tous les éclairages autour d'elle, vampire assombrissant tout comme si le soleil ne se lèverait jamais plus.

Sam avait fermé les poings, serré les dents, et il avait avancé d'un pas vers Dean, déterminé.

\- Dean, tu _dois_ m'écou-

\- Pas maintenant.

Et Dean lui avait souri, relevant finalement la tête. Il lui avait souri, factice et craquelé et Sam s'était interrompu.

\- Sammy... Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Alors, Sam avait soupiré, las, son coeur serré et lourd :

\- Viens au moins te coucher, Dean. Ne dors pas ici.

Et Dean avait hoché la tête :

\- Vas-y. Je vais te suivre.

Sam s'était détourné à contrecoeur, s'installant sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce.

Il avait attendu toute la nuit que son frère le rejoignît. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Sam laissa échapper un souffle, fronçant les sourcils, doigts jouant avec la condensation d'eau sur sa bouteille.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, mon grand? Cette bière va pas se boire toute seule, tu sais...

Le front de Sam se plissa; il releva les yeux.

La serveuse de la brasserie se tenait debout devant lui, son carnet en équilibre contre ses bras repliés sur sa poitrine. Sa posture aurait pu paraître austère mais elle était trahie par le sourire amical qui éclairait son visage, ses joues encadrées par les mèches mauves s'échappant de son chignon. Elle mâchait discrètement du chewing-gum et ses yeux pomme brillaient d'un éclat espiègle.

Sam se redressa aussitôt sur son siège, se raclant la gorge avec embarras :

\- Oh, hum. Excusez-moi. Vous avez besoin de la place pour d'autres clients, c'est ça?

La serveuse jeta un regard significatif autour d'elle et en suivant son exemple, Sam se sentit rougir.

Il n'y avait que trois clients dans toute la brasserie.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, amusé :

\- Toi, t'as vraiment la tête ailleurs...

Sam fixa la table, et, s'efforçant d'occuper ses mains, il essuya frénétiquement l'eau laissée par sa bière.

Il entendit la serveuse rire et s'asseoir face à lui.

\- J'm'appelle Terry.

Elle lui tendit sa main, faisant cliqueter des bracelets métalliques à son poignet. Il la serra.

\- Sam.

Terry eut un sourire vulpin :

\- C'est un prénom bien court pour un homme aussi grand.

Sam fronça le nez, pris au dépourvu.

\- Euh... Merci?

Terry rit et Sam en profita pour l'étudier. L'aura de la jeune femme était une rivière, lave en fusion aux reflets or étrangement calme à côté de ses mimiques expressives. Elle était installée avec nonchalance sur sa chaise, se balançant presque, et Sam jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction du comptoir pour vérifier que le patron des lieux n'était pas là, persuadé qu'il la réprimanderait s'il la surprenait.

Terry fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum pour attirer son attention.

\- Oh, relax. Les clients qui restent, à part toi, sont des habitués. Et puis de toute façon, le patron est _occupé_.

Le ton de sa voix, soudain, s'était assombri, colère bouillonnante sous les mots et les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. L'expression de Terry n'avait pratiquement pas changé et pourtant, son amertume éclatait autour d'elle, rouge et or et brûlante.

Le sourire de Terry s'élargit encore, comme tracé au couteau.

\- Bon, Sam. C'est quoi, ton histoire?

xxx

xxx

Sam n'avait pas prévu de parler à Terry de Dean, mais il avait toujours une mission à accomplir et il se disait que se rapprocher de la jeune femme pourrait peut-être lui permettre de l'aider par la suite. Il savait parfaitement que Dean ne le laisserait pas mettre le nez dans ses affaires - en tout cas pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà mis - et l'idée que son frère pût accepter son amour pour Cas en moins d'une semaine était simplement risible.

De plus, un avis extérieur concernant la situation de Dean ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Sam avait certes omis quelques détails ( "Mon frère est amoureux d'un _ange_ et j'ai les pouvoirs d'un Cupidon." Oui, non.) mais à ce point-là, il était désespéré.

Terry avait écouté toute son histoire avec attention, hochant la tête de temps à autre et grignotant un morceau de pain qu'elle avait subtilisé à une table voisine.

A la fin de son récit, sa sentence fut implacable :

\- Ton frère est un idiot.

Sam se renfrogna. Il commençait à en avoir assez des gens qui jugeaient son frère sans le connaître.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. C'est juste que... Les histoires de coeur, ce n'est pas son truc.

Terry agita une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- _Relax_ , Géant Vert. J'ai compris : pas touche au grand frère, c'est ça?

Sam se sentit rougir, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Terry.

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

\- T'es vraiment trop mignon.

\- Terry?

Terry se figea.

Quittant sa chaise précipitamment, sa posture changea aussitôt : elle se tint soudain droite, membres rigides, ses yeux tombant sur le sol et son carnet serré entre ses mains.

\- Patron...

L'homme qui avait émergé des cuisines portait costume, cravate et chaussures cirées, étrange accoutrement pour un simple patron de brasserie. Ses cheveux gominés brillaient sous les lumières du restaurant avec le même éclat que son sourire Colgate.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Oliver. Après tout, elle t'aime comme une soeur. C'est presque comme si nous étions de la même famille, à présent, pas vrai?

Son âme prenait la forme d'un lac noir, pétrole se déversant paisiblement sur ses épaules et Sam fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, chez cet homme.

Avec un geste exagéré, Oliver montra sa main gauche à Terry, où luisait à son annulaire une bague en argent.

Terry cracha sa réponse avec une véhémence qui fit sursauter Sam :

\- Pas _encore_. C'est qu'une bague de fiançailles.

L'aura rouge et dorée de Terry _bouillait_ de rage et les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent.

Une bague. Une bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

Et aucun or dans l'aura de son âme.

L'homme rit, son sourire élargi. Ses iris étaient étrangement floutés :

\- Oh, Terry. Tu n'as jamais su quand il fallait te taire, pas vrai?

Ils prirent une teinte métallique :

\- Retourne au travail.

Et là, une autre jeune femme apparut derrière Oliver; une serveuse vêtue de rouge sous son uniforme, aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et à la peau caramel, jolie, qui semblait incapable de détacher son regard de son patron. A sa main gauche se trouvait une bague identique à celle d'Oliver, et ses yeux sombres et sans éclat étaient clairement _envoûtés_.

Le visage de Terry se décomposa. La jeune femme brune lui sourit lentement en réponse, avec une douceur vide :

\- Terry... Ecoute Oliver.

Son âme, autour d'elle, paraissait suspendue en l'air, serpentins mauves lacés de doré.

Ce n'était pas vers Oliver qu'elle lançait ses fils.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le prénom indiqué sur la poitrine de la serveuse, l'âme de Terry le lui _hurlait_ :

 _Carla_...

xxx

xxx

Après cela, Terry était retournée au comptoir avec un sourire vacillant, ses yeux humides :

\- On a tous nos problèmes, hein? J'ai eu tort de traiter ton frère d'imbécile, désolée...

Sam avait tenté de la rassurer, mais elle avait quitté sa table avant qu'il ne pût trouver ses mots. Le coeur lourd, Sam avait alors quitté la brasserie.

L'Arc de Cupidon causait plus de peine que de bonheur. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les signes, Sam les remarquait partout : les couples qui se regardaient avec des yeux de verre, transparents et fades, les sourires faux et placides; les gestes mécaniques pour se rapprocher, engrenages vissés ensemble tandis que les âmes appelaient les noms d' _autres_.

Combien d'amours brisés, à cause de ce sort? Combien de relations non consenties?

L'Arc, finalement, n'avait rien à voir avec la luxure : la luxure, à part dans des conditions particulières, pouvait être maîtrisée et dépendait de la volonté de la personne. On pouvait décider ou pas d'agir dessus.

Ces personnes ensorcelées n'avaient plus aucun choix.

Sam décida, ce jour-là, d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission; plus simplement pour respecter sa promesse, mais pour chasser définitivement le Cupidon de cette ville.

Sam ne le laisserait plus causer de mal à qui que ce soit.

xxx

xxx

En début de soirée, Sam rentra à l'hôtel. Sa tête était plus douloureuse que jamais, les âmes des marteaux-piqueurs contre sa boîte crânienne.

Il n'avait pu aider personne.

Dans la cacophonie des coeurs brisés, il s'était alors dit que, comme il lui suffisait de réunir un seul couple, autant concentrer toute son énergie sur Terry et Carla. Il ne devait pas se disperser, et, de plus, les aider elles aiderait tous les autres en chassant le Chérubin d'ici.

Quant à Dean et Cas...

Sam soupira. Dean n'était toujours pas rentré, et cela ne l'étonnait guère.

Un gros "boum" contre la porte interrompit ses pensées et Sam, groggy, son crâne en feu, se leva tant bien que mal de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Cas.

Sam cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois. L'ange paraissait presque embarrassé.

Sam se racla la gorge :

\- Viens-tu de taper à la porte?

Cas changea d'appui sur ses jambes, évitant ses yeux.

\- Pas exactement.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Et puis, il comprit :

\- Oh. Tu t'es _cogné_ contre la porte en apparaissant?

Cas lui jeta un regard noir, redressant les épaules, irrité.

\- Mon hésitation à apparaître à l'intérieur ou l'extérieur de la chambre est entièrement à blâmer.

\- Ton hésitation à...? Depuis quand tu-

Et, Sam s'interrompit. Un voile était tombé devant les yeux de Cas, ses lèvres étirées avec tristesse. Le gaz bleu était réapparu, flottant bas, abattu et incertain.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas là... Je peux entrer?

Sam se mordit les lèvres. Il referma les paupières, priant directement ses excuses à Cas.

Quand il les rouvrit, le sourire de l'ange était plus sincère.

Sam lui sourit en retour.

\- Bien sûr. Entre.

xxx

xxx

Bien qu'il sût que Dean était absent, Castiel observa attentivement la pièce en entrant. Sam ignora gentiment le petit " _Dean_..." silencieux qui lui parvint des molécules gazeuses volant autour de l'ange.

Au centre de la pièce, Sam se tourna vers Cas :

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche. Et puis, plissant le front, il sembla changer d'avis et demander autre chose :

\- Que s'est-il passé, hier soir, exactement?

Sam poussa un soupir.

Se rasseyant à la table unique de la pièce, il se prit la tête dans les mains :

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais me poser la question...

Cas vint s'asseoir face à lui. Il le fixait sans un mot, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ecoute, hum...

Il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Le Cupidon m'a passé ses pouvoirs, tu sais? Enfin... Pas son Arc, mais sa Vision.

Cas pencha sa tête lentement sur le côté, apparemment perplexe. Après plusieurs secondes, il opina du chef :

\- Oui. Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit, Sam.

Sam passa sa langue nerveusement sur ses lèvres. Castiel rétrécit les yeux :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec-

\- Tu sais en quoi consiste la Vision des Cupidons, Cas?

Là, l'ange lui lança un regard glacial, clairement vexé :

\- Je _crois_ , oui.

Oups.

Sam lui offrit un sourire d'excuse :

\- Désolé. C'est juste que... Je vois les sentiments des gens, quoi. Je peux voir quand ils sont amoureux. Et de qui.

Cas hocha de nouveau la tête, songeur :

\- Oui. Seuls les Chérubins ont cette faculté, les autres anges ne l'ont pas. A part peut-être les plus puissants. Nous pouvons voir les âmes, mais elles ressemblent à des feux intérieurs. Elles ne nous parlent pas comme aux Cupidons.

\- Ah oui?

Sam rapprocha sa chaise, intéressé :

\- Donc, tu ne peux pas lire les âmes?

Cas fronça les sourcils.

\- Si j'y mets l'effort, oui. Je peux aussi lire dans les pensées si je le souhaite. Mais sinon, non.

L'ange releva soudain la tête et accrocha vivement son regard, fervent :

\- Je n'ai jamais lu dans vos pensées, Sam. A toi ou Dean. Il faut me croire.

Sam eut aussitôt un geste d'apaisement, laissant échapper un petit rire :

\- Non, Cas, ne t'en fais pas. On n'a jamais pensé ça.

Quelque chose parut se dénouer dans les épaules de Cas à ces mots.

Et puis, l'ange fronça de nouveau les sourcils :

\- Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec hier soir.

Sam inspira profondément, pour se donner du courage. Le gaz bleu, autour de Cas, clignotait avec curiosité et inquiétude, les yeux azur de l'ange intenses.

Quelques molécules dorées furetaient encore dans la pièce pour chercher Dean.

Sam avala difficilement :

\- Cas. Je peux voir ton âme, aussi.

Le gaz bleu, les molécules, tout disparut immédiatement.

Castiel se redressa, son visage fermé. Il avait remonté ses barrières, plus aucune émotion ne transparaissant dans son attitude, et quand il parla sa voix ne laissait place à aucun argument :

\- Je n'ai pas d'âme.

Sam envoya ses mains en l'air en signe d'agacement :

\- Peut-être pas ton "âme", alors, mais je peux te lire aussi.

Cas quitta sa chaise, lui tournant le dos.

\- C'est impossible.

Sam se leva à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas, Cas! Peut-être que tu es trop resté avec nous ou quoi, mais on dirait que si, c'est possible! Et, Cas...

Sam se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Les yeux bleus étaient exorbités et Sam essaya de lui sourire.

Il lui dit, le plus gentiment possible :

\- Cas... Tu es amoureux de mon frère.

Castiel se figea sous ses doigts.

Et puis, il tourna brusquement la tête, comme entendant quelque chose, et saisit précipitamment Sam par les poignets, le fixant avec urgence :

\- Sam. Ecoute-moi, c'est très important.

Pris au dépourvu, Sam ne put qu'opiner du chef en silence.

Le visage de Cas se plissa avec détermination :

\- Ce mal de tête que tu ressens n'est pas anodin : c'est ton corps qui rejette la Grâce. Il se peut que tu aies moins de sept jours avant d'accomplir ta mission.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Cas serra les dents :

\- Il va falloir te dépêcher. Tu peux en mourir.

Et, il disparut, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Dean.

Les yeux de Dean vacillèrent d'un point à l'autre de la pièce.

\- Sammy?

 _Cas_ , appelaient les particules. _Cas était là_ , _Cas était_ **là**.

Sam posa une main sur son visage.

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

XXX

A suivre.


	4. Mercredi 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu n'es pas comme les autres."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** J'ai fini par continuer cette histoire durant les marathons pour me motiver pour écrire la suite mais du coup, désolée, les chapitres sont plus courts. :')

Merci à mon Anonyme auquel je ne peux répondre directement.

 **Note 2:** ...Je viens d'apprendre pour Orlando, aux Etats-Unis. Je suis choquée. Parfois, ce monde, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. C'est le seul qu'on a, cependant, alors je suppose qu'on ne peut qu'essayer de l'améliorer à notre niveau, chacun. En espérant que cela soit suffisant...

Si je n'arrive pas à tous vous répondre ce soir, je le ferai plus tard. RDV important pour ma thèse demain. :')

Merci encore à tous de continuer à me soutenir, et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cupidon - chapitre 4 : Mercredi 1**

.

C'était le troisième jour et, assis à une table à la brasserie de Terry et attendant sa commande, Sam se sentait particulièrement agacé. Sa bouche plissée, ses doigts pianotant sur sa serviette avec irritation, il fusillait des yeux la personne assise face à lui.

Dean papillonna innocemment des paupières en réponse :

\- Fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, Sammy. Tu vas rester bloqué.

Les globes oculaires de Sam roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Après le départ précipité de Castiel la veille, Sam avait bien été obligé de répéter à Dean ce que l'ange lui avait révélé : a priori, son corps rejetait la Grâce prêtée si généreusement (humhum) par le Cupidon, et... Eh bien. Dean avait deviné la suite tout seul : les jours de Sam étaient potentiellement en danger.

Encore.

Son grand frère chéri ( _humhum_ x2) avait donc insisté (lourdement) pour l'accompagner aujourd'hui dans la suite de sa mission. Sauf que la mission de Sam était bel et bien de jouer les entremetteurs et de réunir un couple d'amoureux, et Dean... bah c'était loin d'être sa tasse de thé.

Sans parler du fait qu'il semblait refuser de détacher ses yeux de lui, guettant le plus petit signe trahissant un rejet de Grâce, et Sam était persuadé qu'à force de jouer les chiens de garde, il allait faire fuir tout le monde, Terry y compris.

Sam fronça les sourcils encore plus, juste pour être contraire. Dean fit la moue.

Et puis, les traits de Dean se durcirent soudain subtilement, avec sérieux. Les particules dorées qui l'entouraient, jaune ocre à la lumière, se crispèrent brusquement et parurent se tourner vers lui, donnant à Sam l'horrible impression d'être scruté par un millier d'yeux or.

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Evitant son regard, il força ses épaules à se détendre avec une fausse nonchalance :

\- Tu te sens bien, tu es sûr?

Les particules clignotèrent et Sam réprima un frisson :

\- Oui. _Oui_ , Dean. Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'on est entré ici, je me sens bien.

Dean haussa un sourcil sceptique. Sam grimaça :

\- C'est juste que... Tu peux t'inquiéter de manière moins intense? J'ai l'impression que ton âme me _regarde_ , et c'est... flippant.

Dean sembla prendre un coup en pleine figure.

Les particules se dispersèrent, comme balayées par le vent, faisant de leur mieux pour se cacher à la vue de Sam derrière les épaules de Dean tandis que celui-ci croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, son expression indéchiffrable et ses traits taillés dans le roc.

\- Pendant un moment, j'avais presque-

Il secoua la tête, serrant les dents, et les grains dorés et jaunes crissèrent au mouvement, faisant tressaillir Sam.

Sam tenta de poser une main sur ses poings fermés. Dean se recula, détournant la tête, et Sam crut recevoir une gifle.

Il fixa la table, sa gorge étroite, la culpabilité un tambour dans son estomac :

\- Dean. Je suis désolé... Si je pouvais m'empêcher de déchiffrer tous tes secrets, je le ferais.

Dean eut un sourire qui tenait plus d'une _faille_ , et le coeur de Sam se fissura :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Sammy. T'y peux rien. C'est encore la faute de ces bâtards ailés.

Son regard se durcit comme du granit :

\- Lire les humains comme des livres ouverts... Ils doivent bien rire à nos dépens, là-haut. Je suis sûr que si tu les regardes avec tes nouveaux yeux, tu verrais rien. Ils doivent être aussi vides qu'une vieille bouteille de bière. Pas d'âme, juste... Le néant.

Dean redressa la tête, et son sourire se déplia comme des crevasses s'étendant sur un mur :

\- Creux.

Il ferma les yeux. Les particules se tournèrent vers l'extérieur, cherchant, _cherchant_...

\- Absents.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, puis changea d'avis et la referma.

Il y avait bien un ange qui n'était pas vide, un ange dont le coeur débordait d'amour et de loyauté pour une seule personne. Un ange qui rendait les sentiments de Dean avec la même intensité, et _s'allumait_ littéralement en sa présence.

Mais les particules de Dean ne volaient plus, affaissées sous leur propre poids; tant que Dean n'aurait pas accepter leur lumière, Sam ne dirait rien, de peur de l'écraser encore plus.

xxx

xxx

Dean flirta férocement avec toutes les femmes qui osaient approcher leur table. Sam lui jeta un regard réprobateur mais n'eut pas le coeur de lui faire plus de reproches : les grains dorés de l'âme de Dean gisaient sur ses épaules, faibles et juste frémissants.

De plus, il se faisait rembarrer par tout le monde.

\- Cette ville est _nulle_.

Sam camoufla un sourire.

Un mouvement en cuisine attira son attention : Terry commençait à aller dans leur direction, son carnet à la main, quand elle se fit arrêter par le patron du restaurant. A sa place, Carla rejoignit leur table, sa démarche presque robotique et ses yeux aux reflets de verre.

Sam avait parlé de Carla à Dean. Il vit le moment exact où son frère l'aperçut, sa posture rigide. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête sans un mot.

Carla était toujours aussi envoûtée.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Sam réprima une grimace. La voix de Carla lui faisait l'effet des phrases toutes préparées des halls de gare.

Dean afficha aussitôt son Sourire De Drague N°3 :

\- Un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sam grommela tout bas mais ne dit rien.

Etrangement, Dean semblait préparer quelque chose, pas seulement draguer.

Carla resta de marbre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Sam roula les siens :

\- Excusez-le, il aime bien se faire remarquer. Il prendra une bière blonde, et moi un café, s'il vous plaît.

Sam évita le regard étonné de Dean à sa demande de café.

Quand Carla partit, Sam se pencha vers Dean au-dessus de la table.

\- _Dean_. La draguer ne servira à rien, tu ne lui soutireras aucune information. Elle est totalement hypnotisée.

Dean continuait de regarder dans la direction prise par Carla, songeur.

\- Mais, justement. C'est quoi, la force de ce sort?

Sam se recula légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Dean le fixa :

\- Cette fille est totalement sous l'emprise du sort. C'est un robot. A force de provocation, peut-être qu'on réussira à la sortir de sa transe.

Sam cligna des paupières :

\- Pour la provoquer, tu la _dragues_?

Dean se renfrogna :

\- C'est un sort d'amour, non? Tu crois pas que ça pourrait la faire réagir? En bien ou en mal, d'ailleurs. Du moment qu'elle n'est plus un pantin manipulé.

Sam plissa les yeux.

\- Dean. Tu as dragué toutes les femmes qui nous ont approchés depuis qu'on est ici. Tu t'es fait rembarrer à chaque fois. Pourquoi ça marcherait avec elle?

Les joues de Dean se colorèrent légèrement. Les particules dorées clignotèrent d'embarras.

Dean le fusilla du regard :

\- Mais toutes ces femmes, au moins, elles ont réagi. Carla a à peine cillé, elle est pas comme les autres. Personne dans cette pièce n'est aussi ensorcelé qu'elle.

Sam haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être que tu l'as prise par surprise et qu'elle n'a pas su comment réagir.

Dean regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sam. Sam suivit son regard pour tomber sur Terry. Elle essayait de parler à Carla, tenant ses mains entre les siennes. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre leur conversation basse mais un cri de Terry éclata, clairement audible : "Ce n'est pas toi!"

Les bruits de la brasserie cessèrent. Les têtes des clients se tournèrent en direction des cuisines.

Carla retira ses mains de la prise de Terry et partit dans l'arrière-salle avec, pour la première fois, un accroc dans sa démarche robotique.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ou peut-être...

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère qui lui renvoya son regard d'un air victorieux.

Peut-être que le sort de Carla était aussi fort parce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas son fiancé, et qu'elle ne se serait jamais mise avec lui autrement.

Terry partit en trombe en direction des toilettes, ses mains venant couvrir ses yeux, son âme hurlante.

Ou peut-être que le sort de Carla était aussi fort pour contrer ses sentiments tout aussi forts pour quelqu'un d'autre.

xxx

xxx

\- Comment as-tu su?

Dean prit le prétexte de regarder en direction des cuisines pour éviter le regard de Sam. Terry était ressortie des toilettes et prenait un nouveau plat pour servir les clients; Carla n'était pas réapparue.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, et Sam vit l'hésitation dans les mouvements ralentis de la poussière dorée autour de lui avant que les mots ne s'élevassent :

\- Quand tu regardes Carla et... "Terry", c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

Sam étudia son frère un long moment. Si les particules or ne s'étaient pas mises à vrombir comme un essaim d'abeilles, il aurait pu croire qu'il était calme.

\- ...Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir?

Il s'attendait à ce que Dean le fusillât des yeux mais il n'en fit rien. Carla réapparut, plus stoïque que jamais, et il fronça simplement les sourcils, semblant se concentrer sur elle :

\- Oui. Vas-y.

Sam inspira profondément.

\- Bon. Alors d'abord, chaque âme apparaît sous une forme différente, avec une couleur de fond différente. Toi, ce sont des paillettes jaunes.

Cela fit finalement se tourner Dean vers lui, tellement vite que Sam crut que son cou allait _craquer_.

\- Des... _paillettes_?

Sam hocha la tête, essayant de conserver son sérieux :

\- Oui. Ou des abeilles.

Le sourcil gauche de Dean tressauta. Sam ne put se retenir plus longtemps et ses lèvres se redressèrent vers le haut :

\- De la poussière? Des particules?

\- La ferme.

Sam rit, doucement. Dean marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à "particules, c'est mieux", mais comme Sam était magnanime, il choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Bref. Elles sont toutes différentes. En venant ici, une petite fille avait l'aura d'un dragon. A mon avis, il ne faut pas l'embêter.

Les lèvres de Dean se détendirent. Pas encore un sourire, mais presque. Sam compta cela comme une victoire.

\- Et donc, Carla et Terry?

Sam se concentra :

\- Terry fait extravagante, mais son âme est assez zen quand elle est calme. C'est une rivière de lave en fusion, rouge mêlée d'or.

Dean se crispa. Autour de lui, son aura se referma comme pour le protéger et Sam admira son sang froid même s'il savait ce qu'il cachait :

\- La fameuse couleur or.

Sam observa son frère. Les particules, stressées, se reserraient entre elles, appelant toujours Castiel faiblement. Sous la lumière de la brasserie, elles étaient presque entièrement dorées.

Le visage de Sam s'adoucit :

\- La fameuse, oui... Super brillante.

Dean lui jeta un regard en coin et s'empressa de se détourner de nouveau. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les replia derrière sa nuque avec une nonchalance que Sam aurait trouvée factice même sans la Vision :

\- Et c'est Carla qu'elle aime, c'est ça? A quoi tu le vois?

Sam se lécha les lèvres. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde :

\- Son âme l'appelle. Carla ne semble pas retourner ses sentiments alors l'âme de Terry l'appelle, hurle son nom, veut l'enlacer.

Dean fixa Sam avec des yeux écarquillés et coupables.

Sam rencontra son regard sans ciller, avec sérieux. Il espérait arriver à faire passer à Dean toute sa bienveillance vis-à-vis de son lien avec Cas, tout son soutien, tout son amour.

Il dut réussir à transmettre quelque chose, parce que Dean se détourna de nouveau en reniflant :

\- Tch! Tu es stupide.

Sam sourit doucement.

Carla vint servir une table à quelques mètres d'eux. Dean chuchota :

\- Et Carla, alors?

Sam la suivit des yeux :

\- Son âme à elle est comme... Comme si on avait appuyé sur "pause". Elle est étrangement fixe, beaucoup moins mobile que les autres. Ce sont des serpentins mauves ourlés de doré.

Les lèvres de Dean semblèrent se replier vers le haut malgré lui :

\- Mauves, comme les cheveux de Terry?

...

Sam fixa son frère avec stupéfaction. Dean se referma comme une huître :

\- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. Si tu le fais pas et que tu fais un commentaire, tu le regretteras, Sammy. Sérieusement. J'ai toujours du poil à gratter quelque part, de la coloration pour cheveux, de-

\- Ok, ok!

Sam agita les mains devant lui :

\- Je vais rien dire, parce qu'il s'est rien passé!

Le front de Dean se défroissa. Il arbora un air satisfait :

\- Je préfère ça.

Sam attendit qu'il étudiât de nouveau Carla pour soupirer. Il poursuivit :

\- Mais malgré le sort... Ces serpentins veulent quand même se nouer autour de Terry. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle ils bougent.

Dean semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Sam inspira puis osa reposer la question :

\- Du coup, Dean. Comment tu as su, qu'on pouvait utiliser ce lien pour essayer de rompre le sort?

Dean répondit sans détourner le regard des cuisines :

\- Si le sort qui a frappé Carla est aussi fort, c'est pour une raison. C'est pour contrecarrer un lien... un... _amour_... de force au moins équivalente, si ce n'est plus importante.

Dean grimaçait à ses propres paroles, mais se força à continuer :

\- D'après ce que tu vois, tu es d'accord pour dire que leur lien est fort, non?

Le doré caractéristique des âmes amoureuses n'était pas aussi intense pour tout le monde. Et effectivement, pour Sam, le lien Terry-Carla était l'un des plus forts.

Encore plus fort était le lien Dean-Cas, mais Sam n'en dit rien.

\- Oui.

Dean se tourna vers Sam :

\- Ce sort va se dissiper d'ici une semaine environ, mais t'as peut-être pas tout ce temps. Du coup...

Les yeux de Sam s'arrondirent :

\- Du coup, on essaie de briser le sortilège de Carla. De faire transparaître ses vrais sentiments à travers le maléfice. En... la provoquant? Tu crois que ça suffira...?

Dean regarda de nouveau les cuisines. Sa voix était basse :

\- Je pense que ces femmes savent qu'elles s'aiment l'une l'autre, en fait... Si on brise le sort même rien qu'un instant, ça ira tout seul et tu seras libéré.

Sam étudia son frère.

 _Je pense que ces femmes savent qu'elles s'aiment l'une l'autre, en fait..._

Mais Dean ne savait pas pour Cas. Est-ce que...

Dean lui adressa un sourire plein de dérision.

Est-ce que Dean rejetterait vraiment Cas, s'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques?

Sam marqua une pause.

\- ...En fait, tu as raison : l'âme de Terry est rouge, aussi. Et Carla porte toujours du rouge. C'est _hyper_ romantique.

Dean cogna son épaule.

XXX

A suivre.


	5. Mercredi 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi!"

 **Couple:** Destiel. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, dixième round de... l'année dernière (oui, ces chapitres sont vieux :'D). Treize chapitres écrits en tout pour le moment. J'approche douuucement de la fin et cela me fait stresser, aha. :'D

Désolée, j'ai un rythme de parution un peu chaotique mais je n'aimerais pas arriver à un stade où ma parution ici rattrape les chapitres que j'ai en réserve... Je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre. :)

 **Note 2:** Je ne l'ai pas dit au tout début, mais pour moi, cette histoire se situe juste avant la fin de la saison 8 (d'où Cas qui peut se téléporter :D). La scène de la crypte, le "I need you", c'est assez récent, dans la tête de Dean.

Si Dean semble s'y connaître en "lavages de cerveaux", ce n'est pas pour rien ;) (huhuhu).

Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos encouragements. Particulièrement, merci aux guests auxquels je n'ai pu répondre directement!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 5 : Mercredi 2**

.

\- Voilà vos boissons.

Sam attrapa vite son café avant que Dean ne l'interrogeât sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris une bière. Heureusement pour lui, Dean était trop occupé à essayer de mettre son plan à exécution et faisait les yeux doux à Carla.

\- Vous finissez votre service à quelle heure?

Haussement de sourcil suggestif, oeillades entre les cils, il lui sortait la totale et se comportait en vrai lourdingue. Dean détestait les hommes qui se comportaient ainsi avec les femmes quand les femmes n'étaient clairement pas d'accord, et Sam se disait que cela se voyait qu'il était en mission parce que sinon, il se serait probablement frappé lui-même.

\- Monsieur...

\- Allez, rien qu'un petit verre?

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît!

Et Dean cessa son manège. Aussi facilement que cela, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, son expression charmeuse tomba. Il releva la tête et fixa Carla dans les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de prendre un verre avec moi?

Carla ouvrit la bouche. Elle la referma.

Finalement, elle articula mécaniquement, son ton plat et stoïque :

\- Parce que je ne peux pas.

Sam prit le relais :

\- Carla. Carla, regardez-moi.

Carla se tourna vers lui. Du coin de l'oeil, Sam aperçut Terry observer leur table en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Carla... Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette bague, à votre doigt?

Carla baissa la tête vers sa main gauche. Sa réponse fusa automatiquement :

\- Ma bague de fiançailles.

\- Oui. C'est votre bague de fiançailles.

Sam marqua une pause. Il attrapa les yeux vitreux de Carla.

\- Carla... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à Dean que vous ne pouviez pas accepter ses avances parce que vous étiez fiancée?

Il y eut un blanc. Quelques secondes de silence, suspendues en l'air. La brasserie continuait de vivre, mais Sam n'entendait plus ses bruits.

Les yeux de la femme devant lui s'écarquillèrent. Une seconde, ses pupilles s'éclaircirent.

Et puis, Carla lui envoya le contenu de la bière de Dean à la figure.

Une exclamation choquée retentit. Tous les clients se tournèrent vers eux.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Carla reposa le verre, ses prunelles de nouveau vides.

\- J'espère que vous aimerez vos boissons.

Elle quitta leur table. Terry, qui s'était précipitée vers eux, la réceptionna aussitôt :

\- Carla, tu vas bien?

\- Oui. Tout va très bien.

Terry leur lança un regard noir, mais Sam ne le vit pas. Il gouttait sur la table, ses cheveux aplatis contre son crâne.

Dean riait.

\- C'est moi qui la provoque, et c'est toi qu'elle asperge? Wow. Je suis chanceux, aujourd'hui!

Le patron commençait à approcher, alerté par un serveur.

Dean se figea.

\- Sam. Il faut partir.

Sam cligna des yeux. Lentement.

Et puis son mal de tête devint trop violent, et il s'effondra sur la table.

xxx

xxx

Sam se réveilla au son d'une dispute.

\- Dean, calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme? Que je me _calme_? Il s'est effondré d'un seul coup sur la table et c'est à cause de ton sale copain, là!

Sam plissa les sourcils. La voix rocailleuse de Cas était clairement irritée :

\- Le Cupidon n'est pas mon "copain". Nous n'entretenons aucun lien amical. Je n'ai même aucun lien, d'aucune sorte, avec aucun Cupidon. Ce sont certes mes frères mais ils se comportent trop... en Cupidons.

Sam entendit un grand "boum". Il espérait que Dean n'avait pas eu l'idée de se cogner la tête contre le mur de lassitude face aux paroles de Cas. Ce serait bête.

C'était dur de bouger. Sam se sentait comme dans du coton. Ses membres étaient lourds, chargés de plomb. Ouvrir ses paupières était un travail herculéen qu'il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'accomplir.

Le mal de tête était toujours là, constant; mais c'était son intensité habituelle, pas celle croissante qu'il avait ressentie à la brasserie et qu'il avait essayé de calmer en prenant de la caféine.

Dean faisait les cent pas. A l'odeur légère de moisi, Sam devina qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Guéris-le.

\- Je ne peux pas, Dean. Je te l'ai déjà dit : le Chérubin n'a pas fait que lui donner de la Grâce. Il l'a mêlée à son sang. Mes pouvoirs sont inefficaces.

\- Alors, il faut faire une saignée?

\- Cela ne va pas marcher. Pour que Sam ait le don de Vision, il faut qu'il lui ait donné beaucoup de Grâce. Sam mourrait à cause du manque de sang avant d'en être débarrassé.

Dean martelait le sol au rythme de son anxiété et de sa frustration. Il s'immobilisa soudain :

\- On peut peut-être retrouver le Cupidon?

\- Il est indétectable. J'essaie depuis que je suis au courant de la situation, Dean.

Dean explosa soudain :

\- Tu peux pas le guérir, on peut pas faire de saignée, et t'es pas capable de trouver le Cupidon. Est-ce que tu sers à quelque chose?

L'atmosphère se _glaça._

Sam ouvrit les yeux, poussant un grognement. Dean s'était pétrifié, comme frappé par ses propres mots, mais il se précipita aussitôt au chevet de Sam en l'entendant.

\- Sammy. Sammy, tu te sens mieux? Tu as toujours mal?

Sam était dans son lit. Dean l'aida à se redresser sur les coussins délicatement, le forçant à prendre des antalgiques et boire un peu d'eau. Son dos était tourné vers Cas, qui était resté immobile à quelques mètres d'eux. Sam pouvait voir le gaz autour de l'ange devenir solide, se disloquer et tomber en poussière dorée à ses pieds.

La voix de Cas s'éleva. Elle était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais elle était parfaitement audible au milieu des sons de drap froissé :

\- Tu sais pourtant parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi...

Dean se figea, comme électrifié. Il hoqueta, son regard rivé sur Sam, mais les particules autour de lui se _ruèrent_ vers Cas, tentèrent de le ramener vers lui, de l'envelopper de leur chaleur, luisant _or_.

Mais Castiel se recula.

La poudre dorée à ses pieds s'envola, soufflée par un vent invisible. Il se tourna vers Sam :

\- Sam, la seule façon de te débarrasser de la Grâce plus tôt que prévu, c'est de réunir un couple d'amoureux avant les sept jours. Je te souhaite bon courage.

Il fixa son frère, et son stoïcisme d'ange se fissura une seconde, ses yeux fêlés :

\- Adieu, Dean. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Et puis, il disparut.

Dean se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il ne s'était pas retourné vers Castiel une seule fois. Pas même pour le voir partir.

Sam le regardait. Les grains dorés autour de lui explosaient un à un.

\- Dean...

Dean frappa violemment le sol de son poing.

ll ne pleura pas, mais le jaune et l'or à ses côtés le firent pour lui.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** N'en veuillez pas trop à Dean, le contexte est dur pour lui et avec Sam qui est en danger en plus... TT

A bientôt.


	6. Jeudi 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu délires."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, dixième round de 2015. On s'approooche toujours de la fin dans mes chapitres écrits.

 **Note 2:** Mon travail, c'est assez dur, en ce moment. Je publie vite ce chapitre et je vais me coucher, je répondrai à vos reviews plus tard. Merci encore. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant. Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil. :)

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 6 : Jeudi 1**

.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Sam eut l'mpression de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois. Son mal de tête semblait vouloir ouvrir son crâne en deux et il sentait les _fissures_ de sa boîte crânienne, brûlantes sous ses cheveux. Il essaya de se redresser et le monde tangua.

\- Okay. Va doucement, gamin.

La voix de Dean le ramenait des années en arrière, quand à dix ans, Sam avait été cloué au lit une semaine par la grippe et Dean s'était occupé de lui. Sam ouvrit les yeux et comme dans ses souvenirs, Dean était là, une main posée sur son dos et un verre d'eau fraîche dans son autre main, son visage plissé d'inquiétude.

Sam toussa. Outre son squelette brûlant, il se sentait étrangement flottant, comme s'il observait depuis le ciel son corps à la dérive.

Dean plaqua une main contre son front. Sa main était glacée contre sa peau, cela faisait du bien.

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

Sam le savait déjà. Il toussa de nouveau et secoua la tête pour chasser de ses yeux ses cheveux humides de sueur.

Dean fronça les sourcils profondément. Sam tenta de sourire :

\- Arrête ça. Tu vas finir par rester bloqué.

Le visage de Dean se décomposa et Sam regretta aussitôt sa plaisanterie. Dean donnait l'impression d'avoir été éventré.

\- Hé...

Sam attrapa sa manche et regarda son frère sans ciller :

\- C'est que le quatrième jour. Je suis pas encore mort.

Les iris de Dean battaient d'un espoir vacillant. Sam fronça les sourcils, et, parce que tout ce doré partout ne se taisait pas, il ajouta :

\- Et puis, pas besoin d'hurler. Bien sûr que Cas va revenir. Son âme brille autant que la tienne.

Dean se _figea_.

\- Sam.

Sam releva la tête, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Des points lumineux dansaient devant ses rétines, venant s'ajouter aux particules de Dean.

\- Sam, recouche-toi. La fièvre te fait délirer. Je t'ai donné un médicament, ça va aller.

La voix de Dean était bizarre.

Et comme Sam sentait effectivement le sommeil l'emporter, il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il hocha simplement la tête et laissa son frère le recoucher.

xxx

xxx

Sam se réveilla de nouveau deux heures après. Son mal de tête était toujours présent mais il n'avait plus l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, et ses idées étaient plus claires.

\- Dean.

Dean, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, son regard absent, se rapprocha de lui tout de suite, plaquant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son front :

\- Tu te sens mieux?

Sam se renfrogna, agacé, mais ne chassa pas sa main. Il savait que son frère en avait besoin.

\- Oui, Dean. Mais je n'ai plus dix ans, tu sais?

De soulagement, Dean s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

\- Heureusement que le médicament contre la fièvre a marché. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. La fièvre te faisait délirer.

Sam plissa le front. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit et la fièvre avait certes délié sa langue, mais il n'avait pas déliré.

\- Je ne déli-

Dean l'interrompit, son regard déterminé :

\- On retourne à la brasserie. Plus vite on met ces filles ensemble, plus vite tu t'en sortiras.

Sam soupira.

\- Okay...

Dean s'éloigna. Des particules, dans son dos, appelaient toujours Cas doucement dans les recoins de la pièce.

xxx

xxx

En entrant dans la brasserie, ils choisirent une table. Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi les serveurs en les reconnaissant et l'un d'eux les approcha :

\- Messieurs, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

Le serveur ne les regardait pas dans les yeux.

Dean s'énerva :

\- Quoi, on peut même plus boire de bière, c'est ça?

Le regard du serveur dansait sur la table. Sam toussa discrètement et ignora l'air inquiet de Dean au son.

Sam afficha son meilleur sourire conciliant :

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est ça?

Le serveur semblait reconnaissant de son intervention.

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, le patron a été catégorique : vous n'êtes plus autorisés à venir ici.

Dean gronda, mais remarqua :

\- Attendez, je vois Carla dans le fond mais pas Terry. Elle n'est pas là, aujourd'hui?

Le serveur se tourna vers Dean, sûrement pour refuser de répondre, mais face à son expression furieuse, il n'osa pas :

\- C'est son jour de repos, aujourd'hui...

Il darda sur Sam des yeux suppliants :

\- S'il vous plaît. Maintenant, partez.

Ils n'insistèrent pas.

xxx

xxx

En sortant de la brasserie, Dean poussa un juron :

\- Rentrons à l'hôtel. Il faut trouver l'adresse de cette fille.

\- Oui.

xxx

xxx

Sam adorait internet. Aller sur l'ordinateur avait accentué son mal de tête, et il avait été secoué d'une quinte de toux, mais Sam _adorait_ internet.

\- Dean, j'ai trouvé le nom de famille de Terry facilement grâce au Facebook de la brasserie, ils adorent faire de la pub en mettant en avant leur "Super Personnel". Et regarde ça :

Sam tourna l'ordinateur vers Dean et poursuivit :

\- Terry fabrique à la main des bijoux gothiques et les vend depuis chez elle. Elle a fait de sa maison son magasin, l'adresse est ici. ...Et regarde qui est sa colocataire.

Sur la photo faisant la promotion des bijoux, Terry et une autre jeune femme se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous. Cette deuxième jeune femme avait un sourire éclatant et un regard brillant, que Dean et Sam ne lui avaient jamais vus.

Dean releva les yeux. Les particules autour de lui vrombirent d'excitation :

\- Carla.

xxx

xxx

Ils trouvèrent facilement le "Goth Shop". Dean siffla avec admiration devant sa devanture :

\- C'est pas aussi noir que ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Sam lança à son frère un regard désapprobateur (les stéréotypes, franchement), mais c'était vrai, le magasin était décoré avec goût. Des fleurs suspendues au balcon venaient casser l'austérité des rideaux noirs, et la dentelle des draperies adoucissait les motifs purement gothiques dessinés sur la porte.

Un mouvement derrière la fenêtre attira l'attention de Sam. Dean se pencha discrètement vers lui, ses yeux dans la même direction :

\- Je crois qu'elle nous a vus...

Dans leurs habits de FBI, ils vinrent taper à la porte, Sam essayant de camoufler de son mieux le début d'une quinte de toux.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une poêle se serait écrasée sur le nez de Sam si Dean n'avait pas arrêté les bras de la jeune femme.

\- Holà, on se calme!

Terry jeta à Sam un regard furibond par-dessus sa poêle, la rivière qui l'entourait crachant de la lave en fusion. Sam ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul face à l'intensité de sa colère.

\- Doucement, Terry...

Les yeux pomme de Terry étincelèrent, la rivière grondante, fière de ses reflets or.

Dean se racla la gorge. Il essaya de se mettre entre Terry et lui et montra ostensiblement son faux badge à la serveuse.

Terry se figea.

\- ...Vous êtes du FBI?

Dean roula des yeux, blasé.

\- Non, on est des enfants de maternelle. Maintenant, pourriez-vous arrêter de menacer mon frère de votre poêle, s'il vous plaît?

Terry lança à Dean un regard toujours soupçonneux, avant de fixer Sam :

\- Alors, c'était pour ça? En fait, vous interrogiez Carla? Vous n'étiez pas de gros lourdingues qui la harcelaient?

Dean eut un rire gêné. Sam le fixa avec désillusion tandis qu'il répondait :

\- C'était purement professionnel, je peux vous l'assurer.

C'était vrai, mais leurs méthodes laissaient quand même à désirer pour de vrais agents du FBI.

Terry évalua de nouveau Dean. Puis Sam.

Elle finit par soupirer et baisser sa poêle, offrant un petit sourire d'excuse à Sam :

\- Je savais bien que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. Géant Vert.

Et, amicalement, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, qui plia Sam en deux de surprise.

Cette fille ne connaissait pas sa force.

Dean eut un petit mouvement de recul en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

\- Vous allez pas me frapper aussi, hein? Parce que je crois que vous lui avez déboîté l'épaule.

Sam se renfrogna. Terry roula des yeux, étudiant Dean lentement :

\- ...C'est donc lui, le fameux grand frère stupide qu'il faut pas attaquer?

\- _HEY_!

Sam sourit en direction de Terry :

\- Oui. C'est lui.

\- _Comment ça, "stupide"?_

Terry adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Sam, et les laissa entrer.

XXX

A suivre.


	7. Jeudi 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu t'es fait avoir."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, premier round de 2016.

 **Note 2:** Je vis à Nice, et j'étais avec des amies sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, pour fêter mon anniversaire du 13, le 14 juillet au soir. A peut-être 300m de la plage.

On a été extrêmement chanceuses. J'aurais préféré qu'on n'ait pas besoin de l'être.

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 7 : Jeudi 2**

.

Terry referma la porte derrière eux et les dévisagea encore un moment avant de finalement les autoriser à s'asseoir sur les canapés du salon. La table basse débordait de bijoux soigneusement étiquetés à la main, brillant sous la lumière douce du plafonnier, le cuir ou l'étole noire qui pouvaient les composer soigneusement découpés, les chaînes magnifiques. Les motifs gothiques classiques étaient là - têtes de mort, bracelets à piquants, croix - mais la délicatesse de leur confection leur donnait un certain raffinement.

Dean s'arrêta avant de s'asseoir et siffla, étudiant les bijoux :

\- Wow. C'est du beau travail, pour un simple hobby.

Terry rétrécit ses yeux avec un mélange de méfiance et de perplexité, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que c'était un compliment.

Sam toussa derrière sa main, peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Il est loin d'être le roi du tact.

Dean ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais Sam lui donna un coup de coude, le poussant à s'asseoir. Dean plissa les lèvres avec mauvaise humeur, et les particules autour de lui grondèrent, s'éloignant de Sam en boudant ouvertement.

Sam secoua la tête en camouflant un sourire. Dean le fixa avec suspicion mais Sam l'ignora, se tournant vers Terry :

\- Tes bijoux sont superbes, Terry. Tu as des doigts de fée.

Terry se dandina sur le canapé avec gêne, ses joues légèrement colorées face à son ton sincère, la rivière autour d'elle se repliant sur elle-même.

\- 'Faut pas exagérer non plus...

Sam lui offrit un sourire large. Dean roula des yeux.

Terry se racla la gorge, vrillant soudain son regard dans celui de Sam, puis Dean, avec sérieux :

\- Enfin... C'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là, pas vrai?

Le sourire de Sam se fana. A ses côtés, Dean semblait nonchalant mais la poussière autour de lui le trahissait, entièrement focalisée sur Terry.

Sam ouvrit la bouche :

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça...

Terry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour dresser une barrière entre eux. Ses yeux pomme ne le quittaient pas, intelligents et perspicaces :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans un trou aussi perdu que notre bonne vieille Joliville?

Dean se rapprocha d'elle, ses bras sur ses genoux :

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps, dans cette ville?

\- Vous voulez dire, en dehors de tous ces amoureux sortis d'on-ne-sait-où, de tous ces mariages brutaux, de ce brusque "bonheur" étouffant? Non, rien de particulier.

Dean resta bouche bée. Sam rit, tapotant le genou de son frère :

\- Ton problème, Dean, c'est que tu continues de sous-estimer Terry.

Sam se plia soudain en deux, secoué d'une quinte de toux. Dean se précipita vers lui pour mettre la main sur son front, taper son dos.

\- Sammy, Sammy? Respire mon grand, doucement...

Sam inspira à fond et expira contre l'épaule de Dean. Il se concentra sur l'air entrant et sortant de ses poumons, fermant les yeux en essayant d'imaginer ses alvéoles pulmonaires se gonfler et se contracter, et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa toux se calmât.

Les abeilles dorées de l'aura de Dean vrombissaient autour de sa tête, comme prêtes à attaquer quelque chose. L'adrénaline transformait la prise de son grand frère en étau autour de lui, comme si en le gardant dans ses bras, il pouvait le protéger du monde. Cela fit sourire Sam alors même qu'il donnait un léger coup à Dean pour être relâché, tapotant maladroitement son épaule.

\- Je vais bien. C'est passé.

Dean lui jeta un regard sceptique et débordant d'inquiétude. Les particules appelèrent Cas plaintivement, et Sam savait que cette fois-ci, c'était pour qu'ils fussent deux à veiller sur lui.

\- ...Wow.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Terry. Elle les regardait, ses yeux arrondis :

\- Ca, c'était de la toux violente. Ca va aller, Sam? Tu veux que j'appelle les secours?

Sam fit aussitôt de grands gestes dans sa direction pour l'en dissuader. Dean reprit sa place à ses côtés, légèrement plus près de lui qu'avant l'incident.

\- Non, non! C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, Terry! C'est sous contrôle.

Sam sentit le regard flamboyant de Dean sur lui à ces mots et n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour connaître sa réaction. _"Contrôle", hé? Comme l'Apocalypse était sous notre contrôle, pas vrai, Sam?_

Sam déglutit. Il reprit la conversation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ignorant les abeilles en colère que Dean semblait irradier par tous les pores de sa peau :

\- Cela a été si brusque que ça, le changement dans la ville?

Terry renifla :

\- Tu plaisantes? On était comme d'habitude, puis le lendemain, c'est comme si soudain tout était devenu _rose_. La radio n'a fait que passer des chansons d'amour. La télé n'a fait que diffuser des séries mièvres, le journal télé est devenu _joyeux_. Je me suis levée, et mes voisins, Mr Jones et Mr Martin, m'ont amené une tarte aux pommes qu'ils avaient cuisinée à deux. La veille, ils avaient menacé de se faire un procès et on avait dû appeler la police pour les séparer parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'hurler.

Terry reprit son souffle. Elle fixa Sam avec sérieux :

\- Sam. Tu vois dans les Disney, ce moment où la princesse finit toujours par parler avec des animaux?

Sam hocha la tête tandis que Dean fronçait les sourcils. Maintenant qu'ils y prenaient garde, on entendait les oiseaux chanter très fort, dans cette ville. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en ce moment même en train de faire la fête juste sous les fenêtres de Terry.

Sam se tourna vers la fenêtre à cette pensée, et Terry l'encouragea :

\- Vas-y. Va ouvrir la fenêtre.

Sam se leva et obéit.

La fenêtre donnait sur une arrière-cour entourée d'immeubles et les oiseaux ne faisaient pas que _chanter_ , ils volaient d'une fenêtre à l'autre, se posant sur les doigts des habitants enjoués qui les observaient et chantaient avec eux, des sourires tellement étirés sur leurs lèvres que Sam en grimaça de douleur. Leurs voix se mêlaient en un orchestre désaccordé, le voisin le plus proche d'eux roucoulait comme un pigeon. Sur le sol, des lapins et des rats dansaient. Sur le bord du balcon, une limace avançait et Sam aurait pu _jurer_ qu'elle se dandinait au son de leur chanson.

Sam referma la fenêtre.

Dean s'était levé à son tour et l'observait avec inquiétude :

\- Sammy, ça va? Tu es tout pâle.

Sam se tourna vers Terry. Celle-ci souriait, désabusée et amère :

\- C'est comme ça depuis trois semaines...

Sam retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Comme ça se fait que tu n'es pas affectée?

Du coin de l'oeil, Sam aperçut Dean se diriger vers la fenêtre. Terry haussa les épaules :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est qu'on n'est pas nombreux à ne pas être touchés. Même Carla, elle...

Terry se tut, baissant les yeux. Dean ouvrit la fenêtre, tint deux secondes, puis la referma en serrant le loquet, _fort_.

Sam continua d'une voix douce, essayant d'accrocher le regard de la jeune femme :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Carla? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Dean revint vers eux, sa démarche robotique et son teint légèrement verdâtre. Les particules se cachaient derrière lui en _tremblant_.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean avait toujours été prompt à exagérer.

Terry l'observait avec intensité :

\- ...Vous n'êtes pas du FBI, pas vrai? J'adore X-Files, mais je pense pas qu'une section du FBI soit sérieusement dédiée aux événements surnaturels. Aux extraterrestres, à la rigueur, mais...

Dean l'interrompit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'on a affaire à un événement "surnaturel"?

Terry lui lança un regard torve, que Dean affronta sans ciller. Sam avait l'impression d'assister à un combat entre deux Deans, Terry ressemblant étrangement à son frère à cet instant.

Terry haussa de nouveau les épaules, lentement, sur ses gardes. Elle répondit à Dean d'une voix sèche ne laissant aucune place au doute :

\- Carla ne se serait _jamais_ fiancée au patron de la brasserie autrement. Elle déteste ce type.

Dean fronça un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi?

Terry eut un rictus sardonique :

\- Parce qu'il est misogyne, raciste, qu'il la fait trimer pour une misère et qu'il l'a déjà harcelée sexuellement au travail. Il a menacé de virer Carla si elle portait plainte.

Terry se tourna vers Sam :

\- C'est une ordure cupide, aussi. La famille de Carla est riche. Se marier à elle est une _aubaine_ , pour lui.

Sam se souvint brusquement de la couleur de l'âme du patron, la première fois qu'il était entré dans la brasserie : aussi noire que le pétrole, sans une once de doré.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent :

\- Wow...

Terry rétrécit les siens. La rivière rouge et or, autour d'elle, _grondait_ , ses poings se serrant, et Sam n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir étrangler son patron si elle avait pu.

Dean reprit, avec une voix étrangement douce, quelque chose de compatissant dans le regard :

\- Terry... Pour tout comprendre et pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, il faut vraiment que vous nous parliez de Carla.

Sam fixa son frère avec surprise, mais Dean ne se tourna pas vers lui, focalisé résolument sur la jeune femme.

' _Cas_ ', dirent les particules, une fois, dans le vide, et _oh_. Sam étudia de nouveau Terry et vit un peu plus encore de son frère en elle, dans ses yeux verts intelligents et méfiants, dans sa fausse nonchalance, et l'auto-flagellation inscrite dans sa peau jusqu'au bout de ses lèvres.

Terry tendit la main pour prendre un chewing-gum, le paquet posé sur la table, et Sam vit ce geste pour ce qu'il était : une tentative de camoufler le tremblement de ses doigts.

Terry enfourna le chewing-gum dans sa bouche et ne regarda aucun d'entre eux, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets :

\- Un matin, Carla s'est réveillée et était amoureuse du patron. C'est tout. Alors qu'elle le maudissait encore la veille.

Dean fronçait les sourcils, et Sam le voyait d'ici perdre patience alors il enchaîna à sa place :

\- En dehors du fait que cela semblait... "brutal". Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose de bizarre dans son attitude? Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre a changé?

Terry se tourna vers lui et Sam grimaça. La rivière se laissait couler autour d'elle, abattue, comme si elle pleurait.

Terry cligna des yeux :

\- Elle...

Elle baissa la tête, observant ses poignets et les bracelets qui les ornaient.

\- Elle adore confectionner des bijoux avec moi, vous savez? Mais depuis ce jour où elle s'est réveillée "amoureuse", elle n'en a plus fait un seul. C'était comme si... Tout s'était éteint, pour elle, à part le patron. Moi y compris-

Terry s'interrompit brusquement, serrant les dents, ramenant ses bras contre elle. Dean tendit une main pour la poser sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa brutalement, ses yeux étincelants :

\- Non. Je veux pas de ta pitié.

Dean n'insista pas. Il se recula en continuant de l'observer. Son expression était totalement illisible, les particules figées.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Terry. Elle poursuivit, balançant ses jambes et faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum :

\- C'est comme si elle était devenue un robot. Elle a plus goût en rien, y'a que lui. Et ses yeux sont si _vides_ , comme si on lui avait lavé le cerveau.

Dean se pétrifia. C'était discret, mais Sam le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer, et de toute manière les particules ne laissaient place à aucun doute, courant dans tous les coins de la pièce, cherchant Cas à présent plus que jamais.

Dean sembla faire un effort pour déverrouiller ses mâchoires. Sa voix était atone :

\- Vous avez essayé de lui faire entendre raison?

Terry se tourna vers lui, et pour la première fois, quelque chose s'adoucit sur son visage en étudiant Dean, comme si elle y reconnaissait quelque chose :

\- Bien sûr. Je lui ai parlé. ...J'ai essayé de lui montrer que c'était ridicule qu'elle soit amoureuse, alors qu'elle le détestait encore la veille et qu'on parlait de démissionner et de monter... notre propre entreprise.

Terry baissa la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres :

\- Un joli rêve... J'ai essayé de lui redonner goût aux choses, de lui faire ses plats préférés, de l'emmener à ses endroits préférés. Rien à faire. C'était Oliver, Oliver, _Oliver_...

Quelque chose luisit dans les yeux de Dean et Sam en eut _marre_ , il attrapa le regard de Terry, se rapprochant, ses sourcils plissés de détermination :

\- Lui as-tu parlé de tes sentiments pour elle?

La gorge de Dean émit un hoquet. Il tourna une expression choquée vers lui, et Sam aurait pu rire car Terry le regardait avec exactement les mêmes émotions sur son visage : incrédulité et stupéfaction et tellement, tellement de haine pour elle-même.

Dean tenta d'attraper son bras, pour l'arrêter. Un petit "Sam" échappa ses lèvres, perdu et suppliant, mais Sam rejeta sa main et concentra toute son énergie sur Terry. L'aider elle, c'était aider _Dean_.

Les yeux de Terry s'écarquillèrent encore, l'affolement noyant ses iris.

\- Géant Vert, qu'est-ce que tu ra-

Sam roula des yeux.

\- Voyons. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais.

Dean s'étouffa. Il devint rose jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et quelques particules _explosèrent_ en gerbes d'or dans la pièce. Terry lui jeta un coup d'oeil cisconspect avant de fixer de nouveau Sam.

A sa décharge, elle était moins rouge que Dean, même si son teint jurait avec ses mèches mauves, et l'or de la rivière de son âme ne faisait que briller un peu plus fort au lieu d'exploser partout.

\- ...Je. Hum.

Sam ne cilla pas, buté. Il entendit Dean soupirer à côté de lui.

Terry laissa son regard courir sur le sol puis se releva brusquement, sourcils froncés :

\- Ok. Je l'aime _et alors_? T'as un problème avec ça?

 _Oups._

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, le temps pour Sam de réagir. Il s'empressa de la rassurer :

\- Non, non, pas du tout! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Tu peux te rasseoir...

La rivière était secouée par un ouragan. Terry darda ses yeux flamboyants vers Dean qui lui répondit aussitôt :

\- Il est sérieux, promis! Y'a aucun problème!

Sam se tourna vers son frère, surpris. Dean n'osait pas totalement rencontrer son regard :

\- Enfin, je... Crois?

Sam le dévisagea quelques instants. Puis, il soupira, souriant :

\- Idiot... Bien sûr, que je n'ai pas de problème avec ça.

Il frappa son frère à l'épaule, joueur. Dean lui rendit le coup, mais Sam pouvait voir que ses traits s'étaient détendus, sa posture moins gardée.

Terry cligna des yeux, puis se rassit :

\- Vous parlez toujours de moi et Carla, ou vous parlez de Dean?

Dean manqua s'étrangler de nouveau. Sam l'ignora joyeusement :

\- On a fini de parler de Dean. On parle de nouveau de toi.

Dean le fusilla du regard.

Terry les étudia encore quelques instants, puis rit :

\- Vous faites une sacrée paire de frères.

Si elle savait...

Terry reprit lentement son sérieux, puis jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Sam. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. A leurs côtés, Dean observait la tapisserie mais Sam pouvait voir la poussière jaune et or voler autour de Terry, manifestant son intérêt à sa manière.

Terry prit une grande inspiration :

\- Non. Je n'ai pas parlé de mes sentiments à Carla.

Dean, qui jouait avec ses doigts, s'immobilisa. _Carla_ , chanta la rivière, et en réponse les particules d'or revinrent près de Dean, enfouissant _Cas_ contre sa peau.

Sam prit un ton léger, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal - ni Terry, ni Dean :

\- Et pourquoi ça?

Les yeux pomme de Terry se plissèrent, une haine d'elle-même brillant dans ses iris comme un poignard. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lent et tordu :

\- Parce que je ne la mérite pas.

xxx

xxx

Dean s'était figé, pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils parlaient à Terry, mais Sam n'en avait que faire. _Que faire_.

\- Terry-

Mais Terry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, ses yeux sérieux :

\- Géant Vert. Je t'aime bien, mais on se connaît depuis, quoi, trois jours? Tu me connais pas autant que moi-même.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Il ignora le mal de tête qui se faisait plus intense, puis lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es une fille bien.

Et Terry lui rit au nez. Au _nez_. Elle éclata de rire, et le toisa avec un dégoût d'elle-même qui lui rappelait tellement _Dean_ que son coeur se fissura en deux :

\- Ca. C'est la meilleure.

Sam s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais se tut quand Dean posa une main sur son épaule, , son regard soudain dur comme du granit focalisé sur la jeune femme :

\- Tu t'es fait avoir, Sam. Elle est pas nette.

Terry plissa les yeux en les observant l'un après l'autre :

\- Et vous, je comprends pas comment vous avez pu espérer pouvoir vous faire passer pour le FBI. Chasseurs.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Je vous précise à nouveau que cette fic se déroule juste avant la fin de la saison huit. Cas "envoûté" par Naomi, c'est tout récent, pour Dean.

Et aussi, oui : quand je parle de Terry et Carla, j'ai en fait toujours parlé de Dean et Castiel. :')

(merci encore à vous, du fond du coeur. Je suis reconnaissante de pouvoir encore vous le dire)


	8. Jeudi 3

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu dois être sincère."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, premier round de 2016. Je poste encore à pas d'heure, et je dois travailler demain. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews demain soir. :)

 **Note 2:** Merci. Merci à tous. Pour vos messages d'encouragement par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour votre soutien sans faille pour cette fiction. Pour répondre à l'une de vos questions, pas de Cas encore cette fois-ci, mais il revient dans le chapitre d'après! :D :D Et aussi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que l'histoire de Terry soit un minimum plausible, mais merci d'être indulgents. TT

Merci encore à vous, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 8 : Jeudi 3**

.

Dean visait Terry de son shotgun rempli de sel. Terry haussait un sourcil en l'observant.

Dean arma l'arme, et la jeune femme tressaillit légèrement, mordant ses lèvres.

\- Dean.

Mais Dean n'écoutait pas Sam. Il frôla la gâchette de ses doigts, et Terry pâlit.

\- _Dean_!

Sam se glissa entre son frère et l'employée de la brasserie.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, oui? On n'a même pas encore entendu ses explications!

\- On en a assez entendu, plutôt.

Dean décala le shotgun pour viser de nouveau Terry mais Sam agrippa l'arme de ses mains. Ses yeux changeants se rétrécirent, affrontant son frère sans ciller :

\- Non. On n'a entendu que le _début_.

Derrière lui, Terry s'affaissa de soulagement. Cela ne donna que plus de détermination à Sam.

Dean le jaugea, puis finit par souffler :

\- C'est cette confiance facile qui t'a mis dans la mouise, Sam. T'aurais jamais dû croire ce Cupidon.

Dans le dos de Sam, Terry s'agita :

\- Attendez. Les anges Cupidons existent?

Sam se tourna vers elle, puis adressa un sourire fier à Dean :

\- Elle ne connaît pas tout de ce monde, Dean. Peut-être qu'elle n'a qu'un pied dedans. Peut-être que c'est une innocente.

Terry se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais la rivière de son âme éclatait, rouge et or et pure.

Non. Sam en était persuadé : Terry ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

Le regard de Dean passa de Terry à Sam, de Sam à Terry.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux avec un geste de défaite :

\- Okay. Ecoutons-la. Mais je l'ai à l'oeil, tu m'entends?

Il pointa Sam du doigt, adressant un regard torve à la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule.

Sam sourit :

\- Bien entendu, Dean.

xxx

xxx

Sam et Terry se rassirent sur les canapés, mais quelque chose avait changé : d'abord, Dean était resté debout, faisant les cent pas, analysant clairement chacun des gestes de Terry et se tenant prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. Les grains de poussière autour de sa tête grondaient de menace. Sam s'y était attendu, mais il roula tout de même des yeux à la véhémence de l'une des particules, venue cracher sa suspicion au visage de Terry comme un chat en colère.

Ensuite, et c'était ce qui attristait le plus Sam : fini, l'ambiance amicale entre Terry et lui. La jeune femme l'observait comme s'il était un ennemi potentiel, et Sam espérait de tout son coeur pouvoir réparer les choses avant qu'ils ne dussent quitter la ville. Il aimait bien Terry, et aurait aimé la garder comme amie.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avouer une chose pareille à Dean, par contre.

Sam profita d'un début de quinte de toux pour se redonner une contenance et Dean saisit l'occasion pour le devancer :

\- Bon. On attend tes explications, _Terry_. Si c'est bien ton nom.

Sam fusilla son frère des yeux, s'essuyant la bouche. Terry fit de même, puis soupira. Elle glissa la main autour de son cou et en sortit une croix assez grosse qu'elle portait au bout d'une longue chaîne :

\- Je tiens d'abord à préciser que ceci est en argent.

Sam hocha la tête. Ok, cela lui allait.

Terry poursuivit :

\- Et aussi-

Dean l'aspergea d'eau bénite.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, incrédules.

Terry se tourna vers Dean, lennntement. L'eau n'avait eu aucun effet.

La rivière de son âme, par contre, se gonflait comme pour tout balayer.

\- Je _disais donc_... Cette croix. A été bénie par un prêtre. Et elle est creuse, il y a de l'eau bénite dedans.

Dean ricana bêtement. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné :

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, hein?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean. Je peux voir l'âme de Terry, tu sais? Et lire ses émotions aussi clairement que les tiennes. Je suis sûr à 90% qu'elle est humaine.

Les yeux de Terry s'arrondirent :

\- Ooookay. Euh. "90%"?

Dean ignora la jeune femme et grimaça :

\- Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant?

Sam le foudroya des yeux :

\- Je te l'ai dit, que je pouvais la lire, si tu t'en souviens. A la _brasserie_.

\- Okay okay, stop!

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Terry, qui les dévisageait l'un après l'autre :

\- Vous allez tout me raconter, d'accord? Puis je raconte mon histoire ensuite?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, échangeant des paroles sans un mot. Terry soupira :

\- ...Bon. Juste ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, alors?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent de nouveau, hochant la tête. Terry se frotta le visage d'une main :

\- Les Chasseurs. Pfff...

xxx

xxx

\- Carla a été _QUOI_?

Sam tenta de l'apaiser d'une main :

\- Ce n'est qu'une suspicion.

Dean roula des yeux :

\- Non, c'est plus qu'une suspicion.

Sam concéda :

\- Bon d'accord, c'est plus qu'une suspicion.

Le regard de Terry passa de l'un à l'autre :

\- C'est... C'est donc bien un lavage de cerveau?

Sam attrapa doucement les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, pour calmer leurs gestes nerveux et la soutenir. Sa voix s'adoucit :

\- Oui... On pense que c'est un sortilège du Cupidon. Il ne devrait normalement plus faire effet à la fin de la semaine.

On était jeudi. Quatrième jour depuis que Sam avait reçu la Vision du Cupidon. Cela devrait aller.

Terry devint blanche :

\- Carla doit se marier ce samedi...

Sam se figea. Il étudia la jeune femme, puis la serra dans ses bras.

Dean ne dit rien, ses yeux sur eux, pupilles battantes. Les particules dorées appelaient toujours.

xxx

xxx

\- Gamine. Qui es-tu, alors?

Terry adressa un regard contrarié à Dean, mais son coeur n'y était pas :

\- J'suis pas une gamine.

Dean haussa un sourcil :

\- T'es amie avec mon gamin de frère. Pour moi, tu es une gamine.

Le visage de Terry se lissa. Elle se tourna vers Sam :

\- Il est toujours aussi paternaliste, ton frère?

Sam ricana :

\- Oui. Toujours. Tu pourrais même dire "maternaliste".

Dean se renfrogna, croisant les mains sur sa poitrine, mais ne nia pas. Sam lui serra le bras affectueusement.

Terry regarda le sol. Sa voix était basse :

\- ...Je suis une ancienne voleuse.

Sam et Dean se figèrent. Sam se rappela de Bela Talbot et se prépara malgré lui à combattre, son front plissé. Terry releva la tête avec un sourcil relevé, ayant noté la différence dans leur posture :

\- J'ai dit "ancienne".

Sam se détendit. Dean grommela mais consentit à se rasseoir, et de sa part, cela voulait tout dire.

Terry poursuivit :

\- Je suis une orpheline. J'avais pas vraiment de ressources, alors j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule. Devenir riche m'a jamais intéressée, je volais ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre et c'est tout. Mais un jour, je me suis fait attraper par une bande d'hommes en uniformes.

Terry releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient voilés par les souvenirs, son visage plié par la concentration :

\- J'étais jeune, j'avais quatorze ans. J'avais essayé de voler leur chef, mais ils m'ont attrapée avant que je puisse m'échapper. Ils étaient...

Elle lécha ses lèvres.

\- Ces hommes, ils étaient bizarres. Ils me donnaient l'impression de pouvoir disparaître en un clin d'oeil, et la lumière faisait parfois des reflets étranges sur leurs yeux. Comme si leurs pupilles pouvaient tout avaler, jusqu'au blanc de leurs cornées.

Sam se pétrifia. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Dean demanda à Terry, sa voix lourde de soupçons :

\- C'était quoi, le nom de leur chef?

Terry releva la tête :

\- Crowley.

xxx

xxx

\- Tu as _tenté de voler le sceau de Crowley_?

Terry hocha la tête :

\- Celui avec lequel il signe les contrats, oui. Même si à l'époque, je savais pas ce que ces contrats impliquaient, ni qu'il était un démon. Ca semblait précieux, alors...

Elle haussa les épaules. Dean siffla, admiratif :

\- Et tu avais que quatorze ans? C'est super gonflé!

Sam jeta un regard réprobateur à son frère, mais les lèvres de Terry s'étiraient lentement :

\- C'est ce que Crowley a dit à l'époque. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a pas tuée. Ou fait posséder par un démon. Je l'ai _amusé_.

Elle baissa la tête :

\- Et puis comme ça, il pouvait m'utiliser et me faire du chantage. Ou je volais des objets pour lui, ou il se "débarrassait" de moi.

Elle réprima mal un frisson, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres :

\- J'osais pas imaginer comment il ferait ça. Il déployait plein d'imagination, quand l'un de ses acolytes ne le satisfaisait pas. Cette ordure.

Sam réfléchit à voix haute :

\- Il a utilisé une gamine pour voler des artefacts magiques pour lui?

Terry releva les yeux, refaisant la voix de Crowley :

\- Ses mots ont été, à peu de chose près : " _Ces sorcières, elles défendent tous leurs objets contre les démons, de nos jours. C'est ennuyant. Mais elles restent humaines, elles ne se méfieront pas d'un moustique comme toi_."

Sam écarquilla les yeux :

\- C'est super dangereux!

Terry lui sourit :

\- Oui, mais Crowley était avide de pouvoir. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré des Chasseurs, en fait. C'est arrivé que des sous-fifres de Crowley doivent me secourir après qu'ils m'ont trouvée. Ca les embêtait à chaque fois. D'après eux, j'étais la "préférée". Le chef "tenait à moi comme à un petit chat". Ils me supportaient pas.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu. Terry n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit :

\- Mais j'avais des résultats, et s'ils me touchaient, Crowley aurait eu leur tête, donc bon.

Elle haussa une épaule.

Sam l'observa attentivement :

\- Ensuite? Que vient faire Carla, dans tout ça?

Terry se rembrumit :

\- Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit que Carla venait d'une famille riche? La grand-mère de Carla était également sorcière. Je devais voler l'un de ses trésors, qu'elle avait donné à sa petite-fille. Pour cela, je devais d'abord me faire adopter par la famille. La "pauvre orpheline sans le sou"...

Terry les regarda. Sam compléta pour elle :

\- Tu n'as pas pu.

Dean renchérit :

\- Tu es tombée amoureuse...

Sam se tourna vers son frère. Terry fixa Dean dans les yeux :

\- Oui. C'est ça. J'ai pas pu leur livrer un objet appartenant à Carla. Je pouvais pas lui faire ça.

Dean ne cilla pas. Sam souffla :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

Terry lui sourit :

\- J'ai tout raconté à la grand-mère de Carla. Elle nous a protégées. Puis ensuite, elle m'a enseignée comment me protéger moi-même. Et je n'ai plus jamais volé.

Les yeux de Sam s'arrondirent :

\- Les bijoux. Ils sont protégés des démons, pas vrai?

Le sourire de Terry s'agrandit :

\- Tous, sans exception. Et il y a des pièges à démons sous les tapis, ainsi que des sorts de protection mêlés aux écrits gothiques sur les murs en arrière-boutique. Et je ne suis pas sorcière, mais il me reste quelques sacs à sortilèges. J'essaie de ne jamais les utiliser.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- Malgré tout ça, si Crowley avait vraiment voulu te retrouver, il...

Terry regarda le sol, son sourire moins prononcé, nostalgique :

\- Je crois... Que j'étais vraiment sa préférée, en fait. Ou alors, qu'il me trouvait pas assez importante pour me poursuivre.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent.

Ou alors, peut-être que Crowley avait été distrait par autre chose. Du genre, l'Apocalypse.

Dean sourit, lentement :

\- Hm...

Terry fronça les sourcils. Elle se refocalisa sur Sam, triste mais déterminée :

\- Je ne mérite pas Carla. Des gens ont probablement été tués à cause des objets que j'ai volés, et je lui ai aussi volé sa vie. Elle peut plus vivre normalement, elle est obligée de se protéger en permanence à cause de moi.

Sam rétorqua, sa voix douce :

\- Terry. Carla est petite-fille de sorcière. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait rentrée dans ce monde à un moment donné?

\- Non!

Terry s'était levée, ses yeux injectés de haine, ses cheveux emmêlés :

\- C'est ma faute! C'est ma faute à moi! Je suis partie dès que j'ai eu l'âge, car je voulais pas ennuyer la famille de Carla plus que ce que j'avais déjà fait, mais elle m'a suivie et-

Sam tiqua :

\- Elle a... quitté sa famille pour être avec toi?

A ses côtés, les particules de Dean tressaillirent. Ce dernier planta son regard sur Sam et ne bougea plus le moindre muscle. Terry s'immobilisa à son tour et Sam se leva, s'avançant vers elle :

\- Elle... C'est ma faute. C'est parce que je suis partie.

\- Terry...

Sam souriait. Il savait que son frère le regardait, recueillait attentivement chacun de ses mots et Sam _souriait_ , posant une main sur l'épaule gauche de Terry :

\- Carla aurait pu aller n'importe où, une fois qu'elle avait quitté sa famille. Elle aurait pu s'installer ailleurs et ne plus jamais te voir, si elle l'avait voulu. Elle aurait pu aller vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sam se baissa, pour se mettre au même niveau que les yeux de la jeune femme. La rivière dorée frémissait autour d'elle et les particules de Dean _résonnaient_ en même temps que les paroles de Sam, semblaient happer ses mots, les enregistrer.

Les chérir.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit, son coeur chaud :

\- Elle vit avec toi parce qu'elle l'a choisi. Elle revient toujours vers toi parce qu'elle l'a choisi. Elle est toujours là parce qu'elle t'a tout pardonné.

Au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme, il vrilla son frère des yeux :

\- Tu dois te montrer sincère avec elle, et lui dire tes sentiments. Elle accueillera tes paroles comme elle a accueilli tout de toi, et acceptera tout.

XXX

A suivre. :)


	9. Jeudi 4

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "C'est trop important pour toi."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, premier round de 2016. Je vais essayer de répondre à un maximum de reviews ce soir, parce que je suis bien en retard, mais je sens que cela va déborder aux prochains jours... Remplacement en cabinet, demain! :D

 **Note 2:** ...Vous êtes des amours. Je n'ai plus de mots et je n'aurai jamais les mots, mais merci du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis très longtemps (du genre... depuis janvier :'D), et je viens de passer un moment à l'éditer (à nouveau). Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 9 : Jeudi 4**

.

Sam avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule de Terry. Il la fixait dans les yeux, parfaitement conscient de la présence de son frère non loin et du vrombissement perpétuel des abeilles dorées autour de lui, perdues et hagardes.

Après un silence de plusieurs secondes, quelque chose sembla remuer dans l'air, comme si le temps se remettait en route. Ou plutôt comme si Dean respirait de nouveau.

\- Je... Je vous rejoins.

Sa voix était sourde, caverneuse comme s'il venait de se réveiller; ou comme si elle suffoquait de trop d'émotions. Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans la cuisine, et Sam relâcha un souffle, un brin déçu. Il continua à étudier Terry cependant, fervent, déterminé à la convaincre.

Un frémissement parcourut la jeune femme, puis elle rejeta sa main d'un mouvement lent d'épaule. Sam la laissa faire.

Elle le dévisagea à son tour, comme à la recherche du plus petit signe de tromperie. Comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se payât sa tête ou recherchait en fait à accomplir un objectif caché.

Le seul objectif caché de Sam, c'était que Dean fût heureux aussi. Et accessoirement, si Sam pouvait ne pas mourir à cause des pouvoirs du Cupidon, ce serait bien.

\- ...Tu es vraiment sérieux. Tu crois sincèrement que le fait d'avouer mes sentiments à Carla va rompre le sortilège qui l'emprisonne? On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Sam, tu sais.

Sam rit légèrement, gêné :

\- Je sais bien. Et je n'ai pas dit que cela allait rompre le sortilège.

Terry fronça les sourcils. Elle recula d'un pas, soudain un peu plus méfiante :

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ça va apporter?

\- Cela pourrait l'ébranler.

Et c'était Dean qui lui avait montré cela. _Dean_ , qui avait eu l'idée que s'ils provoquaient Carla en utilisant son lien avec Terry ou si Terry agissait alors, peut-être. Peut-être que Carla pourrait réagir et se libérer elle-même du sort. Et vu ce qu'il s'était passé à la brasserie quand Sam avait provoqué Carla vis-à-vis de ses fiançailles, il avait sûrement raison. Ces femmes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Dean en avait parlé comme s'il avait déjà vécu la situation. Et c'était le cas, pas vrai? Sam ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais dans la crypte, Naomi n'avait-elle pas forcé Cas à se battre contre Dean? Comment l'emprise sur l'ange s'était-elle rompue, alors?

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

\- Sam?

Sam ignora l'appel de Terry et se tourna vers la cuisine. On pouvait apercevoir par la porte entrouverte la silhouette de son frère, appuyée contre la table, un verre de quelque chose à la main. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, sa tête basse, ses yeux fermés. Mais les particules dorées étaient loin de partager son calme.

Elles clignotaient tout autour de lui, étoiles d'or explorant la pièce en traversant l'air. Elles s'agitaient en tous sens, mais par rapport à la première fois où Sam les avait observées, une certaine grâce les habitait maintenant. Une certaine paix.

C'était le mot. Dean, appuyé contre cette table, était toujours alourdi du poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il semblait presque paisible.

Et les étoiles, autour de lui, n'appelaient plus simplement Castiel. Elles le chantaient.

Elles _priaient_.

Sam hoqueta. L'âme de Dean priait toute entière parce que Dean le _voulait_ , et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Cas de ne pas entendre son appel. Aucun.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouillait attira leur attention à tous les trois. En quelques secondes, Dean était à nouveau près d'eux, tendu et sur ses gardes comme le bon Chasseur qu'il était.

La voix de Dean s'éleva, méfiante et dure :

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un, Terry?

Terry secoua la tête sans quitter la porte des yeux :

\- Non. Carla a déménagé au début de la semaine...

Elle ne laissa pas l'amertume colorer son ton. Son visage vide d'expression, Sam la vit sortir un révolver élégant de sa poche, sa prise ferme sur le manche, un piège à démons gravé dessus. Probablement que les balles étaient en argent et également gravées.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a que Carla qui a les clefs. Si ce n'est pas elle...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et c'était bien elle.

Terry se détendit aussitôt, mais Sam et Dean restèrent immobiles, sur le qui-vive. Dean avait de nouveau attrapé son shotgun et Sam avait sorti discrètement le poignard de Ruby.

Terry, elle, s'élança pour accueillir la jeune femme.

\- Carla-

Dean l'arrêta d'un geste, la tirant d'une main sur l'épaule pour la remettre entre Sam et lui, légèrement en retrait.

Sam plissa les yeux. Carla avait réellement l'air inoffensive, avec sa petite taille, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade et son air perdu. Elle devait revenir de la brasserie, elle portait encore son uniforme de travail.

Elle était toujours aussi ensorcelée, les serpentins de son âme flottant autour d'elle comme dans du formol, leur éclat doré terni et fade.

Terry ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation :

\- ...Que fais-tu là?

Carla se tourna vers elle, mais seulement partiellement, mécaniquement. Comme si elle ne faisait qu'accorder un peu d'attention à une distraction futile, penchant la tête en direction de Terry avec la rigueur d'une aiguille comptant les secondes.

Sam vit Dean se raidir près de lui, et il le comprenait bien : il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement angélique dans l'attitude de Carla, dans le sens le plus alien du terme.

La voix de Carla s'éleva, aérienne, sans aucune inflexion; la voix d'un répondeur téléphonique pré-enregistré :

\- Je suis sortie plus tôt du travail, je suis venue prendre mes affaires restées ici.

\- Je vois...

Terry baissa la tête, et son visage tomba. La rivière de son âme, qui s'était précipitée vers Carla à son arrivée, arrosant gentiment sa joue, reflua vers Terry avec tristesse, s'efforçant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Sa voix continuait d'appeler presque timidement, mais son ton aigu était une lame de souffrance pure :

 _Carla..._

Les serpentins eurent un soubresaut. Carla fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Dean rencontra son regard, et Sam hocha la tête.

Dean agrippa l'épaule de Terry un peu plus fort, ramenant la jeune femme vers lui presque possessivement, protecteur.

Terry leva la tête vers lui, outrée :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

Mais Sam l'arrêta. Il plaça une main sur son bras, apposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il la supplia silencieusement de leur faire confiance.

Et Terry étudia son visage, puis acquiesça.

Carla avait tout suivi du regard : le mouvement de Dean pour rapprocher Terry de lui, a priori contre sa volonté. Et la main de Sam sur son bras. Carla avait tout suivi du regard, son visage lisse, et remontait maintenant le bras de Dean pour rencontrer ses yeux.

\- Toi. Le Dragueur.

Sam fixait Carla attentivement. Son expression avait à peine changé, des plis aux coins de ses paupières seuls pour trahir son ennui à la vue de Dean.

Dean lui offrit un sourire large et prédateur.

\- Moi.

Il rapprocha de nouveau Terry de lui, plus brusquement. Elle dut se rattraper contre lui.

Le sourcil gauche de Carla eut un sursaut.

Sam retenait son souffle.

Après quelques instants que Carla passa ses yeux rivés sur Dean, aussi rigide qu'une statue, son froncement de sourcil la seule chose trahissant son stoïcisme, Dean passa une main dans les cheveux de Terry. Une fois.

Terry ne put s'empêcher de frapper la main de Dean :

\- Hé!

Mais cela suffit pour que quelque chose _craquât_ chez Carla. Soudain, elle avança d'un pas dans la pièce, puis d'un autre, et c'était ses mouvements les plus brusques depuis que Sam l'avait rencontrée, la porte d'entrée claquant derrière elle.

Elle s'immobilisa ensuite. Confuse. Comme si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver si rapidement face à eux. Et Dean, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Carla, caressa une fois de plus les cheveux de Terry et les muscles de la mâchoire de Carla _sautèrent_ :

\- Que fais-tu ici, Dragueur? Ce n'est pas chez toi.

Les mots se voulaient atones, neutres, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Les serpentins autour de la tête de Carla commençaient à s'agiter, sifflant doucement; ses poings s'étaient serrés.

Elle semblait incapable de détacher son regard de la main de Dean dans les cheveux de son amie.

Terry l'observait, ses yeux larmoyants. La rivière autour d'elle recommençait à couler paisiblement, essayant d'attirer les serpentins à elle :

\- Carla...

Carla tourna de nouveau la tête dans sa direction; plus comme on sacrifie du temps à une distraction temporaire, mais comme on écoute une musique qui nous est chère, le corps une vague pour suivre chacun des sons.

Dean baissa sa main pour attraper celle de Terry dans la sienne.

\- Je suis là parce que Terry m'a laissé entrer, mon frère et moi. N'est-ce pas toi, plutôt, qui n'est plus chez toi, _Carla_? T'as déménagé, non?

Et puis, Sam comprit quelque chose. Une émotion dangereuse brillait dans les yeux de Carla, et Sam réalisa alors que peut-être qu'elle était très douce habituellement; mais elle restait une petite-fille de _sorcière_ , et là, Dean la provoquait alors qu'elle n'avait pas toutes ses facultés. En s'attaquant à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Dans cet état, Carla était imprévisible.

Ils devaient s'arrêter. Ils devaient laisser Terry faire, la laisser lui exprimer ses sentiments comme elle l'entendait.

Ils devaient s'arrêter tout de suite.

\- Dean, tu en fais peut-être un peu trop-

Dean ne l'écouta pas. Il s'avança d'un pas, déterminé, traînant Terry par la main qui protesta au mouvement brusque. Les yeux de Carla se focalisèrent sur le point précis où Terry frottait sa peau au-dessus de la prise de Dean, et son regard en se redressant _crépita_ , plus si vide; les serpentins s'agitèrent comme des serpents.

Deux mots échappèrent simplement ses lèvres, grondant comme la foudre :

\- Lâche. _La_.

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent. Il relâcha Terry mais sans douceur, la poussant sur Sam.

Carla se jeta à sa gorge.

\- NON!

Les cris de Sam et Terry ne firent qu'un. Dean n'avait pas réussi à l'esquiver et grimaçait, ses mains empoignant les bras de Terry autour de son cou pour tenter de les écarter.

\- Le sort... Sa force n'est pas... Normale...

Sam se précipita pour retenir Carla par derrière, un bras sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, pressé et dangereux :

\- Relâchez-le. Relâchez mon frère, Carla. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Mais Dean avait raison : le sortilège octroyait à Carla une force surhumaine. Elle donna un coup de pied à Dean, le balançant contre le mur et lui ôtant ce qui lui restait de souffle, puis elle agrippa Sam par-derrière et le souleva au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il ne pesait rien, l'envoyant rejoindre son frère, son crâne se fracassant contre le sol.

\- _STOP_!

Carla s'immobilisa.

Terry la menaçait de son révolver. Elle tremblait, mais s'efforçait de raffermir sa prise, ses yeux pleins de larmes et la rivière de son âme en déroute.

\- Carla, c'est moi. C'est moi...

Carla retrouva une posture neutre. Au garde-à-vous, comme un soldat. Elle cligna des yeux telle un robot :

\- ...Terry?

Sa voix était toute petite. Un accroc dans la machine.

Terry lui sourit, à travers ses larmes. Elle l'avait rejointe, et posa une main sur sa joue, la glissant lentement dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Oui. C'est moi. C'est _moi_...

Il y eut un instant. Un instant où Carla cligna des yeux plus fort, et où ses pupilles semblèrent se focaliser, enfin. Un instant où le voile du sort se déchira, un sourire fin et vrai naissant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les serpentins mêlés à l'eau or. Un instant de pur joie.

\- _Terry_...

Terry laissa tomber le révolver. Depuis le sol, Sam poussa un soupir, essuyant le sang maculant sa tempe. Dean reprenait lentement connaissance dans ses bras.

Et puis, Dean poussa un grognement, ouvrant les paupières en toussant brusquement.

Et au son, Carla se tourna vers eux.

Et le sort prit de nouveau possession d'elle.

\- Non.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Carla se pencha pour saisir le révolver et le pointa sur Dean, une expression choquée sur le visage de ce dernier. Dean s'efforça aussitôt de s'éloigner de Sam mais Sam le retint, rencontrant son regard.

Terry hurlait.

\- Non. _Non_ , Carla. Ne fais pas ça, _ne fais pas ça_!

Carla mit en joue Dean, ses yeux vides.

Et une lumière éblouissante les aveugla tous.

xxx

xxx

Quand la vision de Sam s'éclaircit, Cas se tenait au milieu du salon, Carla inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Lâchez-la, lâchez-la!

Cas se tourna vers Terry, qui le menaçait de son révolver. Il pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Elle est simplement endormie...

Terry ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Cas déposa Carla sur le canapé, et Terry se précipita vers elle, des sanglots déchirant sa gorge.

Cas se tourna vers eux.

Sam essaya de lui sourire, mais son crâne était une plaie vivante et sa joue gauche le cuisait :

\- Joli timing, Cas.

Cas s'approcha d'eux, presque avec hésitation :

\- J'ai entendu les appels de Dean...

Sam cligna des paupières. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui essayait de s'asseoir douloureusement à ses côtés :

\- Dans la cuisine, tu étais bien en train de prier, alors.

Dean ne rencontra ni son regard, ni celui de Cas.

Cas sourit simplement en réponse, lentement. Il combla les derniers pas les séparant, la main tendue vers Dean pour le guérir, mais Dean l'arrêta en saisissant doucement son poignet. Il ne leva les yeux qu'à ce moment, intense, sa voix cassée :

\- Guéris Sam d'abord. Il s'est fracassé le crâne sur le sol.

Sam se renfrogna aussitôt :

\- Comme si toi, il ne t'était pas arrivé la même chose contre le mur. Et tu as perdu connaissance, en plus!

\- Moi, je n'ai pas essayé de me faire tuer avec mon frère.

\- Comme si si on m'avait visé moi et que tu n'avais pas pu me sauver, tu n'aurais pas fait par-

\- Sam. Dean.

Ils s'interrompirent. En se tournant vers Cas, Sam fut surpris par la véhémence de son regard et eut un mouvement de recul. L'ange les fixait, ardent soudain, animé d'une colère divine et grondante.

Cas prit bien soin de les clouer l'un après l'autre de sa Fureur Juste, et Sam réprima un frisson.

Cas énonça les mots lentement. Implacable :

\- Personne. Ne va. Mourir. Pas comme ça. Vous êtes trop importants, vous-

Cas s'interrompit. Il baissa les yeux un instant, puis harponna _Dean_ :

\- _Vous êtes importants pour moi._ Je ne vous laisserai jamais mourir ainsi. Et le jour où vous mourrez, je...

Là, il étudia Sam, plaidant, plaidant. Le suppliant de comprendre.

\- Je serai là. A vos côtés.

La gorge de Sam se noua. Il rit légèrement, honteux et coupable, puis donna un coup affectueux sur l'épaule de Cas, jurant intérieurement de le prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses forces :

\- Excuse-nous, Cas. Tu as raison. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Dean ne dit rien. Cas tourna ses yeux vers lui, comme pour le défier de réagir, mais Dean resta muet.

Et puis, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, à peine tremblant :

\- ...Bon boulot, Cas. Tu nous as sauvés, là.

Cas se figea. Mais ce fut assez pour que ses lèvres se redressassent lentement, assez pour que son aura gazeuse flashât _or_ de plaisir.

\- Merci, Dean.

Dean se laissa soigner docilement, puis il se leva. Avant de rejoindre Terry, il sembla hésiter puis tapota l'épaule de Cas en remerciement, une fois, deux fois.

Trois.

Sam secoua la tête pendant que Cas le soignait. Dean rencontra son regard et les particules dorées _rosirent_.

Dean se retourna brusquement dans un reniflement, s'éloignant, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches.

Sam ricana.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Sam?

Sam mentit. Dean était incorrigible mais venait de _rougir_ et Terry et Carla étaient sauves, l'état émotionnel de Sam était au beau fixe. Cas venait de soigner ses blessures, alors physiquement parlant, cela allait aussi.

Mais Sam avait toujours l'impression de flotter. Et l'impression qu'on secouait sa cervelle pour en faire de la purée.

Sam lui offrit un sourire large :

\- Bien sûr, Cas. Grâce à toi.

Cas fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il se tourna en direction de Dean, qui contrôlait l'état de Carla et essayait d'apaiser Terry. Terry lança à l'ange un regard particulièrement méfiant depuis l'arrière du canapé.

Le front de Cas se plissa :

\- Cette femme aux cheveux mauves... Elle ne te fait pas penser à Dean?

Sam étouffa un nouveau rire, un brin hystérique. Et puis, l'expression de Cas changea en observant Carla, devenant plus gardée. Plus confuse.

Sam s'appuya d'une main sur l'épaule de Cas.

\- Cas?

Cas ne se tourna pas vers lui. Bien.

\- Sam. Ce sortilège, ce n'est pas un Cupidon qui l'a lancé, il est beaucoup trop fort. C'est un Archange.

Sam essaya d'enregistrer ses mots. Vraiment, il essaya. Il avait l'impression que c'était important.

\- Cas, finalement, je crois que je ne vais pas très...

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Avant de perdre connaissance, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut les yeux affolés de Cas, avec, dans le fond, les cris de Dean qui résonnaient comme des tambours à ses oreilles.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** :D :D :D.


	10. Vendredi 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Si tu répètes ça, je te cogne."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, deuxième round de 2016. On rattrape mes chapitres disponibles alors je vais sûrement ralentir un peu la parution des chapitres ensuite... Dernier jour de rempla demain, souhaitez-moi bonne chance! :D

 **Note 2:** ...Vous trouvez que mon dernier chapitre se termine sur un cliffhanger? Aha, ahahahaha... :'D

(Dean jure, le pauvre loup. Je le fais un peu souffrir. :') )

Merci! Merci, merci, merci et surtout bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 10 : Vendredi 1**

.

Sam ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre d'hôtel. Il se sentait lourd, sa bouche était pâteuse, sa langue sèche, mais son mal de tête avait diminué, la douleur plus qu'un vrombissement à l'arrière de son crâne.

C'était bizarre. Sam plissa le front, essayant de se concentrer. La douleur n'avait fait que monter crescendo, et là...

\- Sam?

Sam cligna des paupières et se tourna au son de la voix, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Le visage de Castiel l'accueillit, ses yeux s'adoucissant en l'observant, une pointe de sourire accrochant ses lèvres :

\- Content de te voir réveillé.

L'ange posa un doigt sur son front, examinant ensuite la pulpe de son index comme s'il consultait un thermomètre :

\- Ta fièvre est tombée. Je vais prévenir Dean.

Sa voix était calme. L'aura bleue l'entourant apparut quand il sortit son portable, clignotant or au son des touches qu'il pressait pour taper son sms.

Sam fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dean et Cas, ils étaient...

Castiel était trop calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

\- Où est Dean?

Cas releva les yeux vers lui. Il hésita une seconde, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

\- Il... est retourné voir la jeune femme prénommée Terry. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de toi, mais le temps presse trop. Je l'ai convaincu d'y aller, et suis resté à tes côtés à sa place.

"Le temps presse trop"...?

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa brusquement :

\- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai-

Il s'interrompit, secoué d'une violente quinte de toux. Cas se rapprocha aussitôt et posa une main sur son dos et l'autre sur son torse pour le soutenir. Sa main droite entre ses omoplates diffusait une douce chaleur.

Cas plissa les sourcils :

\- Je ne peux pas te guérir... Mais je peux essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit plus facile pour tes poumons.

Sam le fixa; Cas l'aida à se recoucher doucement mais fermement, un peu de fer dans ses iris. C'était le visage qu'il arborait avant une bataille.

Sam répéta :

\- Dis-moi, Cas, s'il te plaît. Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient?

Cas ne vacilla pas, mais le gaz bleu autour de lui réapparut et émit une vague.

\- Une journée entière. On est vendredi en début de soirée.

Sam referma les yeux, douloureusement. Il se pressa une main sur le visage et appuya de tout son poids contre l'oreiller.

Une journée entière de perdue. Le mariage de Carla et d'Oliver était demain. Et Sam supportait de moins en moins le sort...

Non.

Sam rouvrit les paupières.

Il se sentait mieux. Le mal de tête était toujours là, mais il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un moment.

Sam se tourna vers Castiel. L'ange lui souriait encore, d'un demi-sourire qui n'avait rien de désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, aujourd'hui?

Alors, Cas commença son récit.

xxx

xxx

Sam s'était effondré. Castiel l'avait rattrapé aisément, étonné par son poids. Quelqu'un d'aussi massif et de fort que Sam Winchester aurait dû peser bien plus lourd.

Le sortilège dont il était l'objet puisait dans ses réserves.

Dean les rejoignit en deux enjambées. Ses jambes tremblaient, et les vibrations de ses cellules entre elles étaient des coups de lance sur la peau de Castiel.

\- Dean. Il respire, il s'est simplement évanoui.

Castiel ne laissa pas à Dean le temps de réagir. Il s'empressa de déposer Sam sur le canapé faisant face à celui où se trouvait Carla, s'éloignant aussitôt légèrement pour laisser à Dean tout le loisir de vérifier ses dires par lui-même. Dean glissa une main dans les cheveux de son frère et murmura "Sammy" avec une douleur qui le déchira.

Castiel ne quitta pas son poste et baissa la tête, la culpabilité un venin se diluant dans ses veines :

\- J'essaye de maintenir sa fièvre à un taux raisonnable, mais le sortilège dont il est l'objet est puissant. Je l'aide du mieux que je peux pour l'aider à supporter ses symptômes mais je ne peux le guérir. Je suis désolé...

Dean releva les yeux à ses paroles. Cas s'était attendu à ce qu'il se mît en colère, mais à la place, la reconnaissance brilla dans ses iris, incendiaire dans son désespoir.

\- Merci, Cas.

Castiel baissa la tête encore plus, honteux.

Ce fut à ce moment que la jeune femme prénommée Carla se releva.

Celle nommée Terry, aux cheveux mauves, poussa un cri de soulagement et voulut l'enlacer mais Cas l'éloigna aussitôt d'elle, s'interposant pour la protéger. Terry hurla, voulut le frapper et Castiel l'ignora, ses yeux rivés sur la femme envoûtée.

\- Dean. Ne l'approche pas non plus.

Dean s'immobilisa.

La jeune femme s'extirpa lentement du canapé, ses longs cheveux voilant son visage. Ses mouvements étaient robotiques, ses articulations s'enclenchant comme celles d'un automate. Pour Castiel, c'était évident que la femme devant lui ne se mouvait pas avec une aisance humaine.

La femme envoûtée releva vers eux des yeux vides. Le sortilège était profondément ancré dans ses iris et les laissait plats et sans vie, leur lumière éteinte, son visage blafard et sans expression.

La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction de Dean, qui tressaillit, sur ses gardes; puis, elle vissa l'abîme de ses pupilles dans celles de Castiel.

Castiel siffla, le mot, à cet instant, un poison entre ses dents :

\- Archange.

Dean se tourna aussitôt vers lui mais Cas resta entièrement focalisé sur la créature derrière l'envoûtement, celle qui bougeait les fils de cette femme comme ceux d'une vulgaire marionnette.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes; mais, l'espace d'un instant, le visage de la femme prénommée Carla se déforma, ses lèvres se retroussant pour dévoiler un sourire arrogant et fier.

Derrière Castiel, Terry poussa un cri, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

Cas, quant à lui, rétrécit les paupières. Qui était-ce?

La créature jeta un regard à Sam, toujours inconscient sur le canapé. Dean vint immédiatement se tenir entre elle et son petit frère, ses yeux flamboyant de défi et de rage.

Cependant, la créature ne semblait pas vouloir se dévoiler maintenant; le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'effaça et la présence de l'archange autour d'elle s'émoussa, ne devenant plus qu'une petite lumière derrière sa peau, quelque chose qui aurait pu plus facilement passer pour la Grâce d'un Cupidon si Castiel n'avait pas assisté directement aux effets du sortilège.

\- Carla!

Terry échappa à la vigilance de Cas et se rapprocha de Carla. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas d'elle, hésitante, et la jeune femme envoûtée lui accorda à peine un regard avant de rebrousser chemin et de claquer la porte derrière elle avec la rigueur d'un mécanisme horloger.

Le silence tomba dans le petit appartement. Terry tendait toujours la main devant elle, comme pour retenir un fantôme.

Dean serra les dents et Cas entendit les crissements de désespoir dans la poitrine du chasseur.

\- Ca. _Suffit_!

Avant que Cas ne pût le retenir, Dean avait rejoint Terry et enserrait son col, rapprochant son visage du sien, ses yeux écarquillés de fureur et de terreur :

\- Tu dois lui dire! T'as pas le choix! Tu dois dire tes sentiments à Carla _sinon Sam va mourir_!

\- Dean!

Cas se rapprocha de Dean, par derrière, et posa gentiment ses mains sur ses bras. Dean _tremblait_ , et Cas aurait voulu pouvoir réveiller Sam d'un frôlement de doigt et le guérir; il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer cette haine de lui-même saillante dans les traits autour des yeux de Dean et chasser définitivement le spectre empoisonné qui hantait son coeur, celui de la colère et du sacrifice de soi qui menait à l'abîme.

Dean blâmait Terry, mais avant tout, Dean se blâmait lui-même.

\- Tu dois lui dire. Tu _dois lui dire,_ je t'en prie...

Castiel se rapprocha encore et posa sa tête entre les omoplates de Dean, soutien silencieux. Dean ne pleurait pas mais sa voix avait des accrocs, son coeur trébuchait, et Castiel ferma les yeux.

\- Dean... Lâche-la, elle est choquée.

Dean s'immobilisa. Et alors, ll respira, lentement, inspiration, expiration, et tout le long Cas resta ici, entre ses omoplates, ses doigts venant masser son épaule gauche; il l'encouragea à voix basse.

Dean relâcha Terry doucement, progressivement, et la jeune femme leva vers eux des yeux éclatés, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues :

\- Sam... Va mourir?

Dean se statufia. Cas releva la tête mais ne s'écarta pas tout à fait, Dean reculant instinctivement pour le maintenir près de lui.

Terry les observa l'un après l'autre, son teint verdâtre comme si elle allait vomir :

\- Cupidon? Des anges? Des archanges? ...Carla ensorcelée, Carla qui n'est pas Carla?

Dean déglutit. Cas vit sa main se resserrer sur son couteau tandis que Terry commençait à rire, lèvres repliées hystériquement vers le haut.

Dean ouvrit la bouche :

\- Terry...

Le regard de la jeune femme fondit comme de l'acier, tranchant comme la lame :

\- Allez-vous-en.

Cas se décala, son ton calme, essayant d'apparaître "raisonnable" :

\- Mademoiselle, je pense que vous devriez écouter-

Terry tourna ses yeux vers lui et la main de Dean vint agripper le poignet de Castiel, _fort_.

Terry laissa découvrir ses dents, carnassière :

\- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, au contraire.

Cas voulut insister mais Dean le repoussa derrière lui et enchaîna :

\- Terry, écoute, je...

Et Terry _craqua_. Le si fragile contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle tenait à bout de bras lâcha et elle explosa, et Cas dut tirer Dean en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne fût frappé :

\- SORTEZ D'ICI. PRENEZ SAM ET QUITTEZ MA MAISON. SORTEZ !

Cas attrapa Sam et entraîna Dean. La porte claqua derrière eux.

\- NE REVENEZ PLUS _JAMAIS_ !

Ils ne partirent pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre les sanglots qui secouèrent la jeune femme à leur départ.

xxx

xxx

Sam écarquilla les yeux :

\- C'est... Un archange? C'est sûr?

Cas se rembrunit :

\- J'ai très peu de doutes. Le sortilège dont tu es l'objet est beaucoup trop fort pour avoir été mis en place par un simple Cupidon.

Sam baissa la tête, la main devant sa bouche. Et puis :

\- ...Gabriel?

Sam releva les yeux. Castiel fixait le drap en opinant du chef :

\- Il est censé être mort, mais cela ressemble beaucoup à l'humour de Gabriel, effectivement. Et Michael et Lucifer sont censés toujours se trouver dans la Cage. C'est plus facile pour un Archange de simuler sa propre mort que d'empêcher la nouvelle de se répandre que la Cage a été ouverte.

Sam se sentit étrangement soulagé :

\- C'est mieux que si c'était Lucifer qui avait trouvé un moyen de me contacter à travers la Cage, non?

Cas se redressa. Ses lèvres étaient plissées et le gaz autour de lui se contractait, bleu-gris.

\- Oh, Cas...

Sam tapota son épaule maladroitement. Cas releva les yeux, surpris.

Sam sourit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me sens mieux. ...C'est d'ailleurs bizarre.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Sam secoua la tête et changea de sujet :

\- Ce qui est arrivé à Terry est affreux. J'espère... J'espère qu'elle nous pardonnera. Ne le dis pas à Dean, mais j'aimerais la garder comme amie, après.

Cas l'observa. Sam lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas émettre de réserves sur l'existence d'un "après" pour lui.

Cas énonça très sérieusement :

\- Elle ressemble à Dean.

Sam lui sourit, encore plus large :

\- Oui. Elle lui ressemble.

Cas se détendit légèrement; Sam lui donna un petit coup de coude amical :

\- Il s'est passé quoi, ensuite?

Cas poursuivit son récit.

xxx

xxx

Quand ils retournèrent à l'hôtel, ils s'empressèrent d'installer Sam confortablement sur son lit, en évitant de trop le couvrir. Castiel passa un doigt sur son front et fit de son mieux pour baisser sa fièvre; durant tout le transport, Sam avait grommelé, gémi un peu, mais ne s'était pas réveillé. Sa respiration, cependant, était restée sereine, et il semblait moins souffrir.

Ce n'était, bien entendu, pas assez pour apaiser Dean.

\- _MERDE_ !

Dean renversa les deux chevets et la table basse, puis lança un coup de pied dans une chaise. Les papiers de la dernière recherche de Sam en cours dégringolèrent lentement vers le sol et Dean les attrapa et les chiffonna, les déchirant en mille morceaux avant de marcher dessus.

Quand il fit mine de taper du poing contre le mur, Castiel l'arrêta.

\- Stop. Te blesser ne résoudra rien.

Dean le fixa, sourcils froncés et iris brisés. Il étudia son visage et ouvrit la bouche, trébuchant sur ses mots :

\- Elle... Elle est notre dernier espoir, et elle nous a mis dehors.

Cas sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, juste un peu :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit notre "dernier espoir". Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui vous arrête.

\- Mais...

Castiel avait attrapé le poignet droit de Dean. Sa prise se déplaça, ses doigts se refermant autour de son poing. Il fronça les sourcils.

Dean ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Dean. Elle a rejeté la faute sur nous parce qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, pour... Se faire à ce qui s'est passé.

Dean se renfrogna, mais quelque chose se déplia sur son front. Il n'était pas tout à fait en colère quand il rétorqua, ses yeux rivés sur ses doigts sur sa main :

\- ...Depuis quand tu comprends assez les humains pour déchiffrer ce genre de chose?

La réflexion était dure mais le ton n'était pas agressif, et Cas la vit pour ce qu'elle était. Après tout, Dean aussi était terrifié.

Castiel rencontra son regard sans ciller, sincérité pure au fond des yeux :

\- Elle, c'est parce qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.

Le Temps. S'arrêta.

Castiel vit tout, au ralenti : il vit les iris verts de Dean qui explosaient, balayés par une émotion sans nom. Il vit sa main droite se dégager de sa prise pour venir s'appuyer contre sa joue, sa main gauche faisant de même de l'autre côté. Il vit les cils de Dean, un à un, tandis que ses paupières se refermaient; il aurait pu les compter.

Et en même temps, le Temps passa trop vite. En même temps, Cas fut bien incapable d'arrêter quoi que ce soit; il n'en avait pas envie.

Parce que durant ces neuf secondes de ce temps ralenti - neuf secondes, trente-huit centièmes - Dean Winchester le plaqua contre le mur avec force et l'embrassa comme quelqu'un qui se noie et s'accroche pour survivre.

Le Temps reprit son cours trop vite. Dean s'écarta de lui comme on se brûle, recula... et ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur Sam et il se précipita vers lui.

Il n'y avait pas de changement. Cas aurait pu le lui dire, s'il le lui avait demandé : la respiration de Sam était toujours aussi régulière, paisible. Douze de fréquence respiratoire. Son pouls était stable, et il suait un peu parce que sa fièvre n'était pas tout à fait retombée. Il était toujours inconscient.

Castiel aurait pu le lui dire.

\- Il n'y a pas de changement. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de changement?

Dean releva la tête vers lui, et fuit ses yeux. Il fuit ses yeux bleus que Cas savait perdus, prisonniers d'une boucle temporelle qu'ils se rejouaient encore et encore; il fuit la main bronzée que l'ange avait posée contre sa bouche par réflexe, pour garder un contact qui s'était échappé trop vite. Il fuit sa présence.

Il fuit, il fuit.

Il prit ses affaires, et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dans un geste qui n'avait rien d'angélique, Cas se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté du lit de Sam.

xxx

xxx

\- ...Wow.

Cas évitait son regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sam voyait ses joues foncer légèrement; le gaz qui l'entourait clignotait dans son embarras, or, bleu, or, bleu, incapable de se décider, volatile et prêt à disparaître.

Sam relâcha un souffle et répéta, ses yeux arrondis :

\- _Wow_.

Cas se renfrogna :

\- Tu dois guérir si un couple amoureux se met ensemble, non? Dean était désespéré, il... Il n'a pas réfléchi.

Sam fixa Cas par-dessous ses cils :

\- Il a très bien réfléchi, au contraire. Pour une fois.

Cas lui jeta un regard torve, partagé entre confusion et frustration. Sam rit lentement.

Et puis, il réalisa :

\- Attends. C'était hier soir, ça, non? Donc, ça n'a vraiment pas marché. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me sens mieux.

Cas haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était vraiment étonné de sa surprise et, _bon sang_. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire, avec Dean.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui. Cela n'a pas marché.

\- Mais _pourquoi_?

Cas l'étudia avec perplexité puis le gaz autour de lui devint _gris_ , et Sam tressaillit à la tristesse qu'il exprimait.

Cas se laissa sourire, et son sourire ressemblait à une blessure :

\- Parce que ce n'était pas sincère.

xxx

xxx

Dean passa la nuit dehors. Durant ce laps de temps, Castiel veilla Sam, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir sa température à un taux correct, essuyant sa sueur, remettant ses pieds sous la couverture quand Sam bougeait dans son sommeil.

Il essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Sam ( _il était inquiet pour Sam_ ). Il essayait de ne pas compter les heures, les minutes, les secondes ( _neuf secondes, trente-huit centièmes. Neuf secondes, trente-huit centièmes._ ). Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Sam avait dit _je dois réunir un couple d'amoureux_ et que Dean l'avait embrassé et que cela n'avait rien fait. Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il aimait Dean Winchester de tout son coeur.

Il essayait, il essayait.

Quand Dean était réapparu le lendemain matin, il avançait à petits pas, sa mimique penaude. Il se faisait le plus petit possible et jetait de brefs coups d'oeil à Cas quand il pensait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas le surprendre.

Castiel savait toujours quand Dean le regardait, mais il ne le lui dirait pas.

\- Du changement?

Dean tenta une approche nonchalante, ses mains dans ses poches, mais il se tenait plus éloigné de lui que d'habitude et Castiel vit l'inquiétude, vive, qui raidissait chacun de ses muscles. Chaque centimètre en plus de ceux qui les séparaient habituellement était une épine enfoncée dans le flanc de l'ange.

Cas ne se tourna pas vers lui :

\- Non. Mais, il n'est pas pire non plus.

Dean soupira :

\- Cas, je...

Cas replia la couverture sur Sam :

\- Où as-tu dormi, Dean?

Cas ne le regardait toujours pas. Il sentit la frustration de Dean monter même sans la voir.

Bien.

Dean se déplaça d'un pied sur l'autre :

\- Dans l'Impala.

Toujours sans se tourner vers lui, Castiel fronça les sourcils :

\- Il y a eu un peu de vent, cette nuit. J'espère que tu t'es bien couvert.

\- Hé.

Dean finit par immobiliser d'une main ses doigts empêtrés dans le drap.

\- _Hé_ , Cas!

Cas se figea. Dean grommela, et tenta d'attraper son regard mais Cas l'évita.

\- Bon sang, Cas! Regarde-moi, quand je te par-

\- Hier...

Dean s'interrompit. Cas lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, résolu :

\- Hier soir, pourtant... C'est toi qui n'arrivais plus à me regarder après m'avoir embrassé.

Dean _tressaillit_. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main, et Cas soupçonna qu'il le fixait maintenant sans ciller, ses yeux déterminés, uniquement parce qu'il venait de le défier.

Dean continua de l'étudier pendant plusieurs secondes, et puis il émit un soupir explosif :

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, d'accord? Je t'ai imposé le b-baiser et t'en voulais pas et _en plus_ ça n'a pas mar-

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- ...Je n'en "voulais pas"?

Dean se pétrifia. Castiel se tourna enfin vers lui, prunelles rétrécies, dangereuses. Il laissa échapper sa frustration et sa colère autour de lui et il _savait_ que Dean pouvait les sentir dans l'air, qu'elles faisaient se hérisser les poils de ses bras.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux des harpons :

\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je "veux" ou ce que je ne "veux pas", Dean Winchester?

Dean déglutit. Il capitula et baissa la tête en direction du sol, avec défaite :

\- ...Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché?

Cas se sentit dégonfler, fatigué, soudain.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa son regard parcourir les chaussures de Dean, ses jambes arquées.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et confia sincèrement ce qui le terrifiait le plus :

\- ...Probablement parce que je ne suis pas humain.

L'atmosphère se modifia aussitôt. Dean se rapprocha de lui en une seule enjambée et empoigna son trenchcoat, un éclat _furieux_ au fond de ses prunelles, ses poings tremblant de rage :

\- **Si tu répètes ça** _ **une seule fois**_ **, je te cogne.**

Cas cligna des paupières, abasourdi. Dean respirait vite, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la fureur noyant la forêt de ses iris :

\- Parce que tu n'es pas humain, tu penses que tu peux pas aimer?

\- Non...

Sa réponse sembla calmer un peu Dean. Son souffle s'apaisa lentement, sa prise se desserrant légèrement sur ses vêtements.

\- Non.

Cas rencontra ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais, je n'ai pas d'âme. Un Cupidon est censé lier les âmes entre elles. Pourquoi l'amour d'un être tel que moi compterait?

Dean balança son poing. Cas l'arrêta à un centimètre de sa joue :

\- Si je te laisse me "cogner", Dean, tu vas te faire mal.

Dean soupira. Il se détourna.

\- C'est pas ça. Je connais pas la raison, Cas, mais c'est pas ça. J'en suis sûr.

Cas étudia son dos. Et puis, la réponse lui apparut, évidente. Ses yeux s'agrandirent :

\- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé parce que tu es amoureux.

\- Que?

Dean se tourna de nouveau vers lui en un instant, outré et rougissant :

\- Je crois savoir mieux que toi ce que- Je-

Cas posa chacune de ses mains sur ses poings resserrés. Il se rapprocha.

\- _Dean..._

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Cas continua :

\- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé parce que tu es amoureux. Tu m'as embrassé pour sauver Sam.

Le Temps... Depuis que Cas avait goûté à la vie humaine, il s'en était rendu compte. C'était une chose capricieuse.

A ce moment-là, le Temps sembla s'arrêter aussi; et Cas put voir chaque seconde de choc naître sur le visage de Dean, et il sut, quelque part, que Dean ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se rejouer cette scène non plus. Cette scène, et la tristesse que Castiel n'était pas capable de dissimuler totalement.

Cas lui sourit, doux, tendre :

\- Ce n'était pas un geste d'amour pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé parce que tu m'aimais moi. Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu aimes Sam.

Retour à la case départ.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas un "auteur sadique", et puis j'ai écrit ce chapitre et je me suis dit "...Ah, quand même" (ahaha :'D).

Trêve de plaisanterie, je veux que Dean obéisse enfin à ses sentiments pour Castiel pour lui-même, pas pour sauver Sam. Cela complique tout, et c'est sûrement un peu tordu et cruel, mais tant pis. :')

J'espère que vous aurez aimé et s'il-vous-plaît-ne-me-tuez-pas? :'D


	11. Vendredi 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Il aurait dû te cogner."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :D

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de 2016. Désolée pour le retard, la "vraie vie" m'a rattrapée. Mais, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : au dernier marathon (huitième round...), j'ai écrit _trois_ chapitres pour cette fic. L'histoire n'est pas encore finie, mais je m'approche doucement de la fin. J'ai écrit un plan et tout.

J'espère que vous aimerez. :)

 **Note 2:** C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi complexe. Je vous remercie très fort de m'accompagner pour cette aventure! -courbette-

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 11 : Vendredi 2**

.

Sam étudia Castiel un long moment. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre?

\- Cas?

Cas se tourna vers lui. Son récit s'était interrompu et sa voix s'était éteinte en même temps que ses émotions s'étaient fermées, le gaz volatile autour de lui disparaissant pour ne laisser derrière lui que son regard bleu opaque. Mais, Sam le connaissait; il n'avait pas besoin du gaz pour deviner ce que l'ange ressentait à cet instant.

Sam ne le lâcha pas des yeux, ignorant son léger mal de crâne :

\- Cas. De la part de Dean, c'était une confession, ça.

Cas tourna légèrement sa tête sur sa droite. Un mouvement anima l'air autour de lui, et ses iris étaient brumeux.

Cas ouvrit la bouche :

\- Cela n'a pas marché.

\- Non.

\- Parce qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il était désespéré et voulait te sauver, pas parce qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris.

Cas fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

\- En quoi c'est une confession?

 _Bon sang_...

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez. Une quinte le secoua, mais il étouffa la toux avant qu'elle n'explosât, faisant un geste apaisant de la main en direction de Cas avant qu'il n'intervînt. Il se sentait véritablement mieux.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa détermination.

Sam regarda l'ange bien en face :

\- Cas... Dean pensait que ça allait marcher, non?

\- Oui.

Sam rétrécit les paupières :

\- Et pourquoi ça?

Sam vit les mâchoires de Castiel fonctionner, la gorge se contractant pour faire remonter des mots. Mais, il n'entendit rien.

Les yeux de l'ange, progressivement, s'arrondirent. Le bleu de ses iris devint tellement clair qu'il fit _mal_ , son aura s'allumant; or autour de lui, léger, bougies d'espoir surpendues dans l'air.

Comme à la fin de son récit, Cas sembla voiler ses émotions de force : il éteignit les bougies une à une, gaz informe à ses côtés, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à rendre son expression totalement illisible, ses prunelles des fenêtres ouvertes.

Il se tourna vers Sam avec quelque chose de presque désespéré :

\- Je ne suis pas humain-

Sam l'interrompit d'un doigt pointé vers lui avec colère. Il lisait tous ses arguments dans ses yeux trop profonds et sa lumière clignotante, son entêtement stupide à croire qu'il n'avait pas d'âme et que son amour ne comptait pas; ne pouvait pas compter.

Sam ne se fatigua pas à lui faire une démonstration du contraire. Il le fusilla du regard :

\- Dean aurait dû te cogner.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu gifler l'ange; Castiel s'affaissa sur son siège, et dans un geste très humain, il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, les molécules gazeuses se resserrant autour de lui comme pour le dissimuler au monde.

Sam se rapprocha du bord du lit. Après un instant d'hésitation, il posa une main sur le bras de Cas, son coeur léger, un sourire qu'il soupçonnait très fortement d'être heureux naissant sur ses lèvres.

Cas baissa lentement ses bras, et le fixa. Sam rit, tant l'émerveillement sur son visage était flagrant :

\- Il s'est passé autre chose, pas vrai? Tu semblais vraiment serein, quand je me suis réveillé. Raconte.

Il tapota le manteau de Cas, pour l'encourager.

Il sourit encore. Même si son frère avait embrassé Cas simplement pour le sauver, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses sentiments pour l'ange n'étaient pas réels.

xxx

xxx

Cas sourit lentement. Quelque chose s'était apaisé dans sa posture et le gaz autour de lui était à peine visible, presque timide :

\- Malheureusement, Sam, tu vas être déçu. J'avais quasiment fini mon récit. Après, j'ai discuté avec Dean, et il est retourné voir Terry. Il n'est toujours pas rentré.

Sam haussa un sourcil :

\- Il est sorti depuis tant de temps?

\- Oh...

Le visage de Cas s'adoucit tellement que cela en devint dur à regarder. Le coeur de Sam se serra, et le chasseur comprit soudain pourquoi Dean, quand il avait demandé des explications sur l'échec du baiser, n'avait jamais remis en question une seule fois les sentiments de Cas. Il avait pu s'aveugler volontairement mais c'était impossible qu'il ne l'eût pas _su_ , quelque part; c'était impossible de douter de l'amour que Cas lui portait s'il lui adressait tout de le temps des expressions pareilles, la Foudre de Dieu devenue lumière chaleureuse, les iris électriques brûlant d'un feu tendre.

Un Ange qui s'était construit sa propre âme et ne le savait même pas; un Soldat Aimant dont les combats avaient trouvé un sens.

Qu'avait donc fait Dean? Sam réalisa pourquoi Dean fuyait si souvent, quand le lien qu'il partageait avec son ange risquait d'être dévoilé : ce qui se cachait dans les yeux de Castiel était monumental et aurait dû être impossible.

Les paupières de Cas se plissèrent avec un amusement lent qui rappela à Sam le miel gouttant d'un pot, sucré et généreux :

\- Il a d'abord évité mon regard. Il a fait le tour de la chambre trente-neuf fois, a bu deux bières, et a ajusté tes couvertures soixante-treize fois. Il a accepté de m'écouter et est parti seulement après.

Sam ricana.

L'amusement de Cas cessa vite, cependant, et l'ange baissa la tête :

\- Je crois qu'il se sentait coupable...

Sam ne répondit rien. Ses poings se serrèrent.

De manière inattendue, Castiel se redressa et le fit sursauter :

\- Mais...

\- Quoi, Cas?

Castiel étudia son visage. Il apposa de nouveau un doigt sur son front pour mesurer sa température :

\- 37,2. La fièvre est tombée.

Castiel le fixa, ses iris étincelants :

\- Moi, j'étais ici avec toi. Et dans l'après-midi, tu as commencé à aller mieux. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour que ta température baisse et que tu commences à te réveiller. Cela veut dire que Dean a réussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il a trouvé le moyen de te sauver.

Cas se rapprocha. Après un instant d'hésitation, il vint tapoter le bras de Sam à son tour, avec maladresse :

\- Je suis rassuré. Parce que tu es important aussi, Sam Winchester. Tu ne dois jamais l'oublier.

C'était brusque. La gorge de Sam se serra douloureusement, son coeur violent contre ses côtes. Il détourna la tête, essayant de rire pour distraire Cas de ses yeux humides :

\- C'est pour ça, alors...? Que tu étais serein?

Castiel n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux se rétrécirent doucement et il se leva, lui tournant le dos pour lui offrir le plus d'intimité possible. Une bulle de reconnaissance naquit dans la poitrine de Sam, l'allégeant un peu plus, faisant s'envoler avec elle les derniers vestiges de son mal de crâne.

Cas lui répondit :

\- Oui. Parce que tu vas mieux et vas aller de mieux en mieux. Dean va te sauver. ...Et quel que soit l'Archange qui t'a fait ça, il le paiera. Dean et moi, on te protègera tous les deux.

Les prunelles de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Castiel lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, implacable et sûr, son aura lumineuse :

\- Aie foi en nous, Samuel Winchester. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Un chapitre plus tranquille (et plus court, pardon TT), mais important. :)

J'ai plein de retard dans mes réponses aux reviews. Pardonnez-moi si jamais je n'arrive pas à tout rattraper ce soir. Sachez en tout cas que les mots sont trop faibles pour exprimer ma reconnaissance.

Merci encore.


	12. Vendredi 3

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tout ce que tu fais, c'est seulement fuir."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :'D

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, sixième round de 2016 (non non, mes brouillons de marathon ne sont pas plein de fics que je n'ai pas encore postées, qu'est-ce que vous racontez? -regard fuyant- ). Ahaha. :'D

 **Note 2:** Point de vue de Dean sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Sam dort encore! Il y aura deux chapitres dessus. Voici le premier. :D

Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour votre soutien et je vous aime fort.

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 12 : Vendredi 3**

.

Mortifié, Dean était mortifié. Ce baiser avait été une grossière erreur mais le chasseur était désespéré. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, après que Terry leur avait demandé de déguerpir?

Sam. Dean ne pouvait pas perdre Sam. Dean avait dû se battre.

" _Elle, c'est parce qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup_."

Dean avait donc posé ses mains contre les joues de Castiel, l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et l'avait embrassé. Parce que Sam avait parlé de "couple d'amoureux" et parce qu'il y avait une chose au fond de Dean, une chose vivante, qui recherchait Cas comme un chat recherche de la chaleur, qui souhaitait se lover contre lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Une chose battante, une chose terrifiante qui avait le pouvoir de le briser en deux.

Dean n'avait pas fait cela pour cette chose qu'il refusait de nommer; il était trop habitué à l'ignorer. Il l'avait fait pour Sam, qu'il refusait de voir disparaître de ses jours. Sam dont la mort était aussi inenvisageable que d'arrêter de respirer en restant vivant; Sam qui lui aurait arraché le coeur.

Et cela avait été _exactement ça_ , le problème : Dean l'avait fait pour lui-même, Dean l'avait fait pour Sam.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Castiel. Il avait utilisé son lien avec lui.

Et Castiel lui avait souri, triste, triste. Il avait tout accepté, était même revenu après que Dean l'avait violemment rejeté et la bête, la chose grondante au fond de Dean, avait _hurlé_ et comment le chasseur avait-il pu être aussi cruel?

Dean n'avait pas songé une seule fois que cela échouerait. Il revoyait Sam, délirant de fièvre, _son âme brille autant que la tienne_ et il avait revu Cas, ses yeux semblant ne voir que lui, son dévouement aussi solide que le granit et comment avait-il pu? Comment avait-il pu utiliser ainsi ses sentiments contre lui?

Dean était abject. Il ne méritait pas Sam, il ne méritait pas Cas.

"Retourne voir Terry", avait dit Cas, pointe de sourire douloureuse et terrible, yeux bleus chaleureux malgré tout, et Dean s'était détourné. Il avait embrassé ces lèvres une fois, mais rien là-dedans n'avait été une victoire.

Il avait fui. Encore.

xxx

xxx

Dean avait pris l'Impala. C'était un enfer de se garer en ville mais la sensation du volant de Baby sous ses doigts, son cuir contre son dos et la musique familière de son moteur ronronnant étaient nécessaires pour calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Même si Dean se comportait comme la plus immonde des ordures, Baby aurait toujours une porte ouverte pour lui et à ce moment, empêtré dans la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, il avait besoin de ses fauteuils compatissants et d'un regard qui ne le presserait pas de questions.

Il se gara près de chez Terry. Il réalisa alors qu'elle travaillait certainement, si son jour de repos était la veille, mais son inquiétude à ce sujet se calma quand il aperçut à travers la fenêtre la lumière d'un téléviseur en marche. Il pinça les lèvres, pianota contre le volant, ferma les yeux.

Il sortit de l'Impala, mains dans ses poches, et décida d'y aller simplement au culot et de sonner.

\- Y'a persooooooonne...

La voix de Terry était bizarre, les syllabes mal articulées. Peut-être qu'elle s'était soûlée pour tenter de tout oublier. Dean roula des yeux mais savait très bien qu'il était mal placé pour critiquer : à sa place, il aurait probablement fait la même chose.

Dean repensa à Sam, inconscient dans son lit, Cas à ses côtés, et frappa avec force contre la porte :

\- Terry. Ouvre-moi, tu es ridicule!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et Dean cligna des yeux. Les cheveux de Terry étaient sens dessus dessous et son maquillage dégoulinait sur ses joues, son teint livide. Elle était en pyjama, débraillée, il lui manquait une pantoufle, et elle serrait contre elle un énorme pot de glace de manière protectrice, tenant dans son autre main sa cuillère comme si elle souhaitait frapper Dean avec.

Oh. Pas d'alcool alors mais beaucoup, beaucoup de sucre.

Terry rétrécit ses yeux verts en le reconnaissant et Dean se dit que si Sam avait été là, il aurait probablement vu son âme cracher du feu ou un autre truc aussi stupide.

\- Comment _oses-tu_ réapparaître devant moi? Après ce qu'il s'est passé?

Dean montra ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement :

\- Terry...

\- Non!

Terry brandit sa cuillère au-dessus de sa tête avec menace et Dean la fixa avec incrédulité :

\- ...Vraiment? Tu vas vraiment me frapper avec une cuillère? La poêle, c'était quand même plus classe.

Terry cligna des paupières quelques secondes. Et puis, lentement, elle baissa son bras. Son regard tomba sur le sol, ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses cheveux violets sales. Ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement :

\- C'est votre faute, tout ça...

Elle était épuisée; des cernes gigantesques mangeaient ses joues et il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré.

Dean se rapprocha d'elle :

\- Ah bon? C'est _nous_ qui avons lancé le sort sur la ville?

Terry se redressa brusquement :

\- Non! C'est...

Dean agrippa son menton gentiment mais fermement :

\- Je t'ai utilisée comme appât pour tenter de faire réagir Carla. Ca, c'est vrai. Tu peux me le reprocher. Mais ce qui s'est passé n'est ni ma faute, ni celle de mon frère ou de Cas. C'est la faute de ce sale Archange.

Les prunelles de Terry s'écarquillèrent. Dean insista, la regardant bien en face :

\- Le temps presse, gamine. Si on te réunit pas avec ta copine, mon frère va mourir. Et si un Archange a pris cette ville pour cible, je ne donne pas cher de la vie de ses habitants.

Dean relâcha la jeune femme. Elle baissa la tête :

\- ...Ch'uis pas une gamine.

Dean renifla. Détournant le regard, il se rapprocha encore, offrant sans un mot son épaule à Terry pour qu'elle pût essuyer sur sa chemise ses larmes silencieuses. Il ajouta doucement :

\- C'est vrai. Tu es assez mature pour savoir que j'ai raison, même si c'est très dur.

Terry émit un unique sanglot. Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main.

Il chuchota :

\- Les flèches de l'ange sont censées ne plus faire effet à la fin de la semaine...

Terry s'immobilisa. Elle releva la tête, et Dean rencontra ses yeux sans ciller :

\- Il y a de l'espoir, pour Carla. On peut encore faire quelque chose. Mais, il nous faut un plan d'attaque.

Terry émit un ricanement de dérision. Serrant le pot et la cuillère contre elle d'une seule main, elle se frotta le visage de l'autre :

\- Ca change rien. Je te déteste quand même.

Elle posa son front contre l'épaule du chasseur.

Dean lui sourit. Il reconnaissait cette lueur déterminée qui s'était rallumée dans les iris verts de la jeune femme; il savait que la même lueur animait les siens.

\- Pareil, gamine.

Il rentra dans l'appartement, et Terry referma la porte derrière lui.

xxx

xxx

Terry alla ranger sa glace et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur les canapés du salon. Des bijoux traînaient par terre et quelques chaises renversées gisaient çà et là, des vêtements répandus aléatoirement dans toute la pièce; Dean haussa un sourcil en apercevant une chaussette rose à pois verts sur la table basse. Terry devait être comme lui et passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier quand elle était en proie à une vive émotion.

Terry rougit fortement et attrapa vivement la chaussette, le fusillant des yeux. Dean eut un geste d'apaisement :

\- Hé, je juge pas! Au moins, y'a pas des soucoupes volantes dessus, comme sur celles de Sammy.

Terry continua d'essayer de l'atomiser du regard alors Dean sifflota, observant le plafond.

Il compta le nombre de craquelures visibles. Etudia ses ongles. Tapa la mesure de son pied contre le so-

Une bulle de chewing-gum explosant avec impatience le fit se redresser :

\- C'est pour admirer mon plafond et tes ongles, que t'es rentré ici?

Dean se renfrogna. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Terry se redressa sur son canapé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisant de haut :

\- Dépêche. J'ai pas que ça à faire et pour être honnête, j'attends qu'une chose : c'est de pouvoir te mettre dehors à coups de pied au derrière.

Dean sentit l'agacement commencer à battre à ses tempes. Il la dévisagea, ses lèvres s'étirant avec moquerie :

\- Essaye, si tu l'oses. Je t'attends. Mais d'abord, sache que tes menaces à peine voilées seraient plus efficaces si tu chaussais tes _deux_ pantoufles, déjà, gamine.

\- ...Tu réalises qu'à chaque fois que tu m'appelles "gamine", ça te rend encore plus vieux en comparaison, hein? Tu réalises?

 _Espèce de petite_ -

Dean inspira à fond, serrant les poings, un sourire totalement faux fendant sa bouche. Le visage de Terry s'illumina de victoire à son effort flagrant pour se contenir et il lui jeta un regard torve :

\- D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à essayer de te noyer dans ta glace? C'était hier ton jour de repos, non? Tu devrais pas être au travail?

Terry rougit légèrement au rappel de sa glace, et cela apaisa un peu Dean. Elle baissa la tête avant de le fixer soudain avec défi :

\- J'ai été virée. Voilà.

...Oh. Dean ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Désolé pour toi. Je suppose.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire, moi, d'avoir été virée!

Terry se releva avec agitation, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus. Elle commença à faire les cent pas, faisant claquer son chewing-gum avec nervosité.

Dean commença à la suivre des yeux, puis abandonna :

\- Terry. Rassieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

Il fut ignoré :

\- Moi je voulais juste... Je voulais...

Elle finit par s'immobiliser, menton en direction du sol. Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle-même, serrant les dents, prise de frissons comme si elle avait froid.

Elle semblait réellement jeune, soudain; sa voix plus qu'un filet ténu, équilibriste au-dessus du gouffre :

\- Je voulais rester à la maison. Ses affaires sont encore là, je voulais... Rester là où il y a son odeur. M'aveugler encore un peu.

Elle redressa les yeux et Dean dut détourner les siens, une boule dans sa gorge :

\- Quand j'ai appelé pour dire que j'étais malade, le patron m'a virée. Voilà.

Dean laissa le silence s'écouler quelques secondes. Il expira lentement l'air de ses poumons :

\- Je suis désolé. Encore.

Terry se rapprocha de lui :

\- Ca pour le coup, c'est vraiment vot' faute.

\- Hé!

Mais les protestations de Dean moururent en déchiffrant la pure tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme, ses traits tirés de chagrin, ses iris encore rougis.

Dean l'observa en silence :

\- ...Le mariage est demain, pas vrai?

Terry lui répondit d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible, ses yeux dans le vague. Elle se lécha les lèvres, puis ajouta :

\- Et je suis le témoin.

Oh.

... _OH_.

Dean se redressa brusquement du canapé, faisant sursauter Terry.

\- Hé, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu-?

Dean l'ignora. Posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, il accrocha son regard :

\- Terry. Tu parles de Carla, hein? Tu seras le témoin de Carla, pas d'Oliver?

Terry se renfrogna, confuse. Elle essaya de se détourner, son visage plissé de mélancolie :

\- Bien sûr que je parle de Carla, idiot...

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais Dean insista :

\- Terry. Non. Tu comprends pas. Carla a demandé à ce que tu sois son témoin.

Terry grogna, agrippant l'une de ses mains pour la retirer de son épaule de force. Elle commençait à s'énerver :

\- Bien sûr qu'elle m'a demandé, crétin! Elle-

\- Terry, _non_. Regarde-moi.

Terry se figea. Elle fixa enfin Dean, et Dean...

Dean lui sourit. De toutes ses forces. Il sentait l'espoir battre sous sa peau, l'excitation piqueter ses poils :

\- Elle est sous l'emprise du sortilège. Et elle t'a _quand même choisie comme témoin_.

Les yeux de Terry s'écarquillèrent.

L'espoir. C'était quelque chose de fragile, et Dean savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter dessus; mais quand il était là, il donnait la force de changer le monde.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** C'est une Personne Importante, qu'on prend comme témoin à son mariage. :)

Terry : remotivée. La prochaine fois, autour de Dean d'être secoué. :'D

Merci encore à tous.


	13. Vendredi 4

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Il y a un autre moyen."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :'D

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, sixième round de 2016. Je suis désolée, je dois absolument me coucher, je poste et je répondrai à vos reviews demain (fichu rempla et fichue thèse - -). Merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent. :)

 **Note 2:** Suite et fin du point de vue de Dean. Héhéhéhéhé. :D

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 13 : Vendredi 4**

.

\- Et toi?

Dean se rassit, perplexe. Maintenant que Terry avait retrouvé du courage, elle fit de même, l'étudiant attentivement avec des yeux brillants.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Comment ça, "moi"?

Terry enchevêtra ses doigts entre eux, se mordillant les lèvres, songeuse. Elle le fixa de nouveau, un éclat intelligent dans ses iris que Dean n'aima pas du tout :

\- ...Comment va Géant Vert?

Sa voix était lente, comme si elle choisissait ses mots attentivement. Dean, cependant, était rassuré qu'elle parlât de Sam (de qui pourrait-elle parler d'autre?) et soupira, rompant le contact visuel.

\- Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Mais, d'après Cas, il ne va pas pire non plus. Il est stable.

\- "Cas"?

Dean releva la tête, et le regretta : l'éclat dans les yeux de Terry avait gagné en intensité, transformant son regard en harpon.

Dean déglutit :

\- Oui, tu... Tu l'as vu. C'est l'ange qui nous accompagne. Il a soigné Carla.

\- Oh.

Terry changea de position sur le canapé, se détournant, mâchant son chewing-gum avec une nonchalance légèrement exagérée. Dean l'observa avec suspicion tandis qu'elle examinait innocemment ses ongles, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets :

\- Le même ange qui t'a quasiment pris dans ses bras quand t'as pété un cable quand Sam s'est évanoui et que Carla est partie?

\- Que?

Dean cligna des paupières.

Une seconde après, il était de nouveau debout, ses oreilles chaudes, son sang battant une course folle contre ses tempes et dans sa poitrine.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Terry, horrifié, ses prunelles larges :

\- Pourquoi on parle de moi? C'est de _toi,_ qu'on doit parler. Toi et Carla !

La jeune femme haussa un simple sourcil face à ses cris, très calme, et Dean postillonna en réponse, encore plus agité et parfaitement conscient que sa réaction l'incriminait encore plus :

\- _Je croyais qu'on devait trouver un plan d'attaque_!

\- Ca c'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi, Mr l'Hypocrite.

\- Mr l'Hypocrite?

\- C'est un surnom qui te va bien, je trouve.

\- _QUOI_?

Terry soupira, longuement. Elle releva la tête assez pour le fusiller du regard :

\- Dean. Rassieds-toi, franchement. Tu es "ridicule".

Reconnaissant ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à Terry pour la pousser à lui ouvrir sa porte, Dean émit un son outré qu'il nierait jusqu'à sa mort puis se rassit dans un grand mouvement désordonné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, prenant bien soin d'essayer d'atomiser Terry du regard :

\- Je t'aime vraiment pas, gamine.

La jeune femme bailla et changea de chewing-gum :

\- Ca tombe bien, c'est réciproque, le Vieux.

Dean rétrécit les yeux, mais Terry le fixa soudain avec un sérieux qui l'empêcha de rétorquer, son front plissé :

\- Le temps presse, pas vrai? C'est ce que tu as dit.

Dean soupira. Il hocha la tête sans un mot.

Sammy. Sammy, Sammy.

Terry l'observa quelques instants, puis reprit :

\- Je suis étonnée de te voir là, vu la violence avec laquelle tu as réagi quand Sam s'est évanoui. Pourquoi t'es pas auprès de lui?

Dean serra les poings. Il laissa ses yeux tomber sur le sol, ses mâchoires ankylosées :

\- C'est pas en restant là-bas que je vais pouvoir sauver Sam. Il faut qu'avec toi et Carla, ça marche. Il faut décider de ce qu'on va faire demain. Et puis... Sam est avec Cas. Cas veille sur lui. Ca va.

\- Hn...

Dean releva la tête vers Terry, la colère commençant à bouillonner dans ses veines :

\- C'est quoi, cette réaction? Tu veux laisser mourir Sam?

\- Bien sûr que non!

Terry se mordilla les lèvres, ses coups d'oeil hésitants :

\- Mais, Dean... Peut-être que ça va pas marcher, demain, avec Carla. Ca me détruit de l'admettre, mais les interruptions de mariage, ça marche que dans les comédies romantiques.

\- Bien sûr, que ça va marcher! Il le faut!

\- _Dean_.

Dean s'interrompit. De l'acier brûlait dans les yeux de Terry, le maintenant sur place, enclume sur sa peau.

Terry soupira, mais ne rompit pas le contact :

\- J'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot, alors je vais le dire : il y a un autre moyen de sauver Sam, et tu le sais.

Le temps freina brutalement, pour Dean. Les secondes devinrent molles, lourdes. L'air l'écrasait, goudron paralysant ses membres et s'infiltrant dans sa gorge.

Dean leva la tête vers la jeune femme, qui elle enchaîna comme si elle ne s'asphyxiait pas :

\- Tu aimes Cas, pas vrai...?

Les mots avaient été doux, comme si Terry voulait tout de même amortir leur impact; mais, cela ne changea rien. Dean les ressentit comme un coup à bout portant dans sa poitrine. Il les ressentit comme une noyade.

Est-ce que son coeur mourrait, de ses poumons à la dérive?

Son regard vacilla. Il se força à articuler, sa bouche sèche :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça...?

Terry le dévisagea comme s'il était stupide :

\- Bah, j'ai des yeux? Et aussi, Sam avait parlé de toi, à la brasserie. Un peu. Il avait dit que son frère aimait un gars et-

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en l'observant. C'était peut-être une bonne idée, parce que Dean sentait qu'il allait exploser comme une cocotte-minute.

\- J'ai rien dit! Essaye de respirer calmement, bon sang! Tu vas finir par t'évanouir!

Dean se força à inspirer profondément. Ses mains s'étaient crispées et il en remua lentement les doigts. Il détendit ses jambes.

Il essaya de ne pas penser _du tout_ au fait que son frère savait tout et qu'il en avait parlé à une étrangère pour avoir des conseils.

Du tout, du tout.

\- Dean?

Dean ferma les paupières. Ignorant le tambour au fond de lui, il serra les mâchoires, ses poings de nouveau refermés :

\- Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec moi. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi et Carla.

Terry ne répondit pas tout de suite, et il aurait pu la gifler pour la pitié qu'il lisait dans son regard; il aurait pu.

Terry ouvrit la bouche, et ce qu'elle dit coupa toute envie de le faire :

\- Le dire à voix haute... Ca le rend vrai, pas vrai?

Un souffle, lui échappant brutalement.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent.

Terry se rapprocha. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui toujours assis sur le canapé et, sans un mot, elle posa une main sur son poing gauche, qu'elle desserra.

Elle ne le regarda pas, occupée à sa tâche :

\- Vous m'avez obligée à dire à voix haute que j'aimais Carla, toi et ton frère.

\- Non, c'est...

Terry lui lança un regard qui le fit taire. Elle poursuivit, et Dean se rendit compte qu'il y avait un fond de colère dans ses iris forêt :

\- Vous m'avez _poussée_... Vous m'avez empêchée de fuir. Et franchement, j'ai pas envie de vous en être reconnaissante, surtout tant que Carla est possédée.

Les lèvres de l'ancienne serveuse se plissèrent. Ses pupilles étincelèrent, déterminées :

\- Sam a dit qu'il fallait réunir un "couple d'amoureux" pour faire tout cesser, et peut-être qu'avec Carla, ça marchera pas. Alors je te laisserai pas fuir, Dean Winchester. Pas après ce que vous avez fait avec moi, et surtout pas si ça peut sauver Carla. Je ferai tout pour la sauver.

Elle est comme moi. Elle est comme moi. Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent encore; il avait déjà noté quelques ressemblances mais elles n'avaient jamais été aussi vives que maintenant, alors que la jeune femme lui expliquait qu'elle utiliserait aussi ses propres sentiments à lui si cela signifiait sauver une personne qui lui était chère.

Dean rit. Brusquement, un brin hystérique. Terry relâcha vivement sa main au son et lui adressa une oeillade inquiète :

\- Ca y est? T'es devenu barjot, c'est ça?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, avec une gentillesse relative. Elle râla. Elle donna une tape sur sa main, se reculant avec suspicion comme un chat.

Finalement, Dean l'aimait bien.

xxx

xxx

\- Tu l'aimes, alors, ou pas?

Dean soupira. Sa poitrine était chaude et il l'ignora fermement :

\- C'est pas aussi simple.

Terry fronça les sourcils, contrariée :

\- Carla et moi non plus, c'est pas aussi simple. Et pourtant, vous l'avez présenté simplement. Je fais pareil.

Dean se renfrogna :

\- T'es rancunière. Tu le sais, ça?

Terry croisa les bras devant elle dans un geste défensif, grimaçant :

\- Ca dépend avec qui.

Oh. Dean eut un sourire goguenard :

\- Oooh. Tu pardonnes tout à ta petite Carla, c'est ça?

Il se reçut la chaussette rose à pois verts sur la figure.

\- On parle de toi, là, pas de moi, je te ferai dire!

Dean retira la chaussette de ses cheveux en faisant la moue.

Ok. Il l'avait peut-être méritée, celle-là.

Il ferma les yeux :

\- Je vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est nécessaire que je le dise.

Terry se rapprocha et frappa son bras, et _Oï_.

\- Si...

Dean lui jeta un regard scandalisé mais son expression fondit face au sérieux de la jeune femme, son épuisement et ses traits tirés :

\- Tu vois très bien. Tu as besoin de le dire pour le rendre vrai. Pour qu'on puisse ensuite voir où on va.

Dean plissa son front. Cela lui fit penser aux moments où Cas le faisait aussi, et il se prit le visage dans les mains. Sam était toujours inconscient, Dean venait de recevoir un SMS de l'ange, et il pensa aux lèvres de ce dernier et au goût de défaite. Il pensa au malaise au fond de lui, son inquiétude pour Sam un raz-de-marée. Il revit la tristesse sur le visage de Cas, son sourire qui acceptait pourtant tout, et la bête sans nom poussa un gémissement plaintif dans ses entrailles.

Dean renifla, dérision échappant ses lèvres, haine de lui-même un poison pur sous sa peau :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va changer? J'ai déjà essayé, de me rapprocher de Cas. Ca n'a pas marché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Terry pencha la tête, confuse, et Dean rit de nouveau, une fois, noyant de force la brûlure qui envahissait sa gorge. Il n'avait plus le choix, pas vrai?

Il lui raconta tout.

xxx

xxx

A la fin de son récit, Terry, assise cette fois-ci près de lui sur le canapé, le frappa encore.

\- Hé!

\- T'es vraiment un imbécile. C'est pas pour cette raison qu'on embrasse quelqu'un.

Pas pour cette raison...?

Dean releva la tête. Les yeux de Terry brillaient, émeraudes rappelant les siennes, sourire délicat s'étirant sur un espoir prudent.

\- A quoi tu penses, quand je te dis "Cas"?

Il pensait à la sécurité. Quand Cas était là, Dean savait que son dos serait protégé, savait que quelqu'un d'autre veillerait aussi sur Sammy. Il pensait à des sourires fragiles mais précieux, à la force de Cas d'avoir affronté tout ce qu'il avait affronté. Il pensait à l'émerveillement dans sa poitrine de réaliser que Castiel, qui connaissait toutes ses laideurs, restait à ses côtés malgré tout. L'émerveillement de réaliser CASTIEL. Tout ce qu'il était, tous ses accomplissements, tous ses regrets. Son dévouement, sa détermination; son entêtement. Son désir de faire le bien au détriment de lui-même, son besoin de réparer ses erreurs de ses propres mains. La douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, cet être millénaire, ses yeux débordant de _trop_ qui avaient tant, tant de mal à mentir.

Avec Cas, Dean n'était jamais seul. Avec Cas...

\- ...Je pense à la maison.

Dean était chez lui.

Les iris de Terry se plissèrent. Elle sourit un peu plus, lentement :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes...?

Dean posa la main sur sa poitrine. La chaleur de Cas, de savoir qu'il entendait ses prières, de savoir que, même de loin, il savait qu'il pensait à lui.

Dean ferma les yeux :

\- Oui. Je l'aime.

De tout son coeur.

xxx

xxx

C'était embarrassant. C'était très, très embarrassant.

Terry se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Dean pour lire elle aussi l'écran de son portable, qui s'était allumé à l'instant avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel SMS.

Un SMS de Cas, indiquant que Sam venait juste de se réveiller.

\- Oh.

Il s'était écoulé, quoi? Même pas une minute depuis la "confession de Dean à voix haute"? Quelques secondes?

Dean se tourna vivement vers Terry à son "oh", sur la défensive, mais Terry ne faisait que sourire; yeux fichés sur le portable, sourire en coin discret. Son visage était calme, voire presque fier, nulle trace de surprise sur ses traits.

Les prunelles de Dean s'écarquillèrent :

\- ...Tu savais. T'as fait exprès.

Terry se tourna vers lui, son regard blasé :

\- Je ne savais pas. J'espérais.

Un amour qui devait être sincère. Dean qui confessait - enfin pas vraiment mais qui _disait_ , à voix haute. Et Sam qui se réveillait; Sam qui allait mieux.

 _Le dire à voix haute... Ca le rend vrai, pas vrai?_

Dean ouvrit la bouche :

\- _Oh_.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Eh bien dis donc. ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt et merci encore.


	14. Vendredi 5

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Parfois, tu es tellement stupide."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :'D

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, septième round de 2016. Un petit juron traîne, mais c'était mérité, je pense. J'ai aussi éclairé une fois pour toutes le CONSENTEMENT DOUTEUX (qu'il n'y a pas).

 **Note 2:** ...Les auras, les particules et tout, ne mentent pas, elles. Elles n'ont jamais menti et ne vont pas commencer maintenant. Le résultat est... hé bien. Prenez un rendez-vous avec un dentiste après la lecture de ce chapitre, aha. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci de continuer à me soutenir. :)

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 14 : Vendredi 5**

.

Quand Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Sam et Cas étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, Sam toujours assis sur le bord de son lit, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, et l'ange installé sur une chaise face à lui.

Au son de la clef dans la serrure, Sam et Cas s'étaient tournés d'un seul mouvement vers l'entrée; l'aura de Castiel s'était instantanément allumée or, et Sam n'avait pas eu le temps d'en sourire que la porte s'ouvrait.

Dean ne franchit pas tout de suite le seuil; il cligna des yeux, un long moment, en les observant :

\- ...Du thé? Tu t'es cru dans une série _British_ , Sammy?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'échappa ses lèvres : Dean s'était soudain tourné vers Cas, lui adressant un long, long regard, ses yeux lourds de non-dits mais ses pupilles battantes.

Et puis, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, très, très petit.

Et les particules jaunes et or autour de lui _ronronnèrent_.

La gorge de Sam se bloqua; Dean reporta son attention sur lui et son sourire s'élargit, faisant luire ses iris. Il se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour l'enlacer d'un mouvement brusque, la tasse de thé cliquetant entre eux.

\- Content de te voir réveillé...

Il lui tapota l'épaule gauchement. Sam laissa échapper un souffle, un peu coincé :

\- Dean. Dean, tu m'écrases...

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Cas les regardait en souriant doucement, le gaz autour de lui chaleureux. Des particules de Dean s'étaient éparpillées dans ses cheveux, parsemant ses joues et ses épaules, le constellant d'or.

xxx

xxx

Dean relâcha Sam vite, et se recula encore plus en rencontrant son regard. Castiel s'était rapproché d'eux. Les particules de Dean avaient presque toutes rejoint leur propriétaire mais certaines d'entre elles semblaient incapables de ne pas tourner autour de l'ange, cherchant le contact, rayonnant en sa présence. L'une d'elles était même restée sur son nez, poussant ce que Sam ne put, malgré tous ses efforts, interpréter autrement que comme un petit soupir satisfait.

 _Bon sang_.

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez puis fixa de nouveau Dean avec intensité. Il essayait de ne pas se montrer accusateur, il essayait, mais Dean regardait déjà de tous côtés comme pour chercher une porte de sortie et Sam reposa brusquement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, le faisant sursauter au son. Il profita de sa surprise pour attraper ses yeux et ne pas les lâcher :

\- Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Dean _pâlit_ , le sang quittant même ses doigts tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine; son visage se plissait déjà dans une moue agressive et défensive et...

Cas les interrompit.

Lentement, avec tout le naturel d'un souffle d'air chassant un nuage, il se glissa entre lui et Dean, et même si son ton n'était pas menaçant, même si sa posture n'avait rien d'hostile, ses yeux étaient tout de même plissés de détermination et le gaz autour de lui, d'un doré mordant, devint presque _opaque_ en s'étendant comme pour cacher Dean à sa vue :

\- Sam. S'il te plaît. Si Dean ne veut pas tout raconter, n'insiste pas.

Et Sam posa sur l'ange des prunelles incrédules, parce qu'il allait _mieux_ et-

\- Mais, tu ne veux pas savoir? Tu ne veux pas savoir, ce qu'il s'est passé?

Parce que Dean devait avoir trouvé la solution. C'était obligé. Sam avait toujours mal à la tête, mais le brasier qui avait élu domicile dans son crâne était redevenu simple flamme, léchant ses neurones sans les réduire en cendres; sa toux chatouillait au lieu d'exploser, sa vision était claire.

Ils étaient près du but. Ils étaient près, si près du but, et ce qu'il s'était passé devait impliquer _Cas_ , obligatoirement, vu le comportement de Dean, et l'ange ne _voulait pas savoir_?

Les plis autour des yeux de Cas s'allégèrent, son regard plus doux. Il pinça ses lèvres, mélancolique et tellement _aimant_ , tellement transparent, que Sam n'avait même pas besoin de remarquer que son aura enveloppait Dean de manière protectrice pour tout comprendre :

\- Non. Je ne veux savoir que ce que Dean veut bien m'apprendre. Ce qu'il est confortable de me dire.

Et à ces mots, il attrapa les iris de Dean par-dessus son épaule, les siens bleus et clairs, bouche tendre contre sa joue.

Le gaz or frôla la tempe gauche de Dean avant de disparaître, et Dean _hoqueta_. Il se figea, bien droit, yeux éclatés rivés sur Cas comme deux fleurs ouvertes. Ses couleurs revinrent, haut sur ses pommettes, et Sam remarqua alors les tremblements de ses doigts, ses pieds bien enfoncés dans le sol comme pour s'empêcher de fuir et la résolution cachée dans la forêt de son regard.

Dean avait tout d'un animal aux abois, mais il restait là; Dean n'avait pas fait un pas pour quitter la pièce, Dean n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Au contraire : il redressa la tête, plissant ses paupières en direction de l'ange presque avec défi et les particules murmurèrent _Cas_ entre elles comme si elles préparaient quelque chose, abeilles infatigables et vrombissantes contre sa peau.

Dean préparait quelque chose; ou du moins, son déni s'effritait. Dean avançait lentement, à son rythme, mais il avançait.

 _Aie foi en nous, Samuel Winchester._

Sam ferma les yeux :

\- Ok. Excuse-moi, Dean. Je ne voulais pas t'acculer.

Dean se tourna vers lui, sceptique, ses sourcils froncés :

\- ...Tu vas vraiment arrêter d'insister? Tu vas pas me courir après pour que je parle de mes... de _moi_? T'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi tu vas mieux?

Sam se leva lentement, avec précaution. Il tanguait à peine.

Il se rapprocha de Dean.

\- Bien sûr que je suis curieux. Bien sûr que je veux savoir, et que j'aimerais que tu sois plus honnête...

Les yeux de Dean étincelèrent. Sam haussa un sourcil, mais conformément à ce qu'il disait, il ne demanda rien et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

Il se pencha vers lui :

\- Mais comme pour Cas, c'est ton bien-être qui compte d'abord... Et aussi, je te fais confiance.

Il se redressa, envoyant un sourire complice à Cas qui lui répondit avec l'un des siens, plus discret mais content, ses pupilles pétillant tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Dean parut retrouver son souffle. Il se tourna vers eux deux, et ses joues étaient rouges, les particules jaunes et or poussant contre les nuques de Cas et Sam comme pour les ramener vers lui.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit encore :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, et commença son récit.

xxx

xxx

\- ...C'est ça que tu appelles un "plan d'attaque"?

Dean fusilla Sam des yeux :

\- Si t'as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute, Mr Cupidon!

Sam grimaça. Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté en observant Dean, songeur :

\- ...Tu ne m'as pas montré un film romantique avec le même scénario, la semaine dernière?

Dean se figea des pieds à la tête. Sa peau fonça, incendie sur sa nuque, ses particules se camouflant derrière lui de gêne.

Sam émit un rire derrière sa main, dissimulant un début de toux :

\- _Oh_...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser une remarque cinglante : Castiel les interrompit de nouveau :

\- Mais...

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'ange d'un seul mouvement.

Cas souriait, léger, iris plissés de douceur en observant Dean, ourlet presque espiègle au coin de la lèvre; il rayonnait comme un phare, lumière or autour de lui pulsant, chaleureuse et terriblement tendre :

\- Mais, le film était divertissant. Et à la fin, les deux amoureux finissent ensemble. C'est une bonne idée.

Ses yeux, toujours rivés sur Dean, se rétrécirent un peu plus, et Dean-

Dean sourit. Son Sourire de Flirt N°4, le Sincère, celui qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement. Celui qui faisait brûler ses iris et devenait vulnérable aux moments où on s'y attendait le moins, celui qui rendait sa voix chancelante et chaude. Celui qu'il arrachait de ses tripes et qui était trop intime pour les yeux de Sam :

\- Ah ouais? Tu t'en souviens en détail, on dirait.

Et Dean ne _détournait toujours pas le regard_ et ses particules se _ruèrent_ vers Cas, chantant son prénom contre lui, glissant sur ses joues, contre ses lèvres, et Sam se redressa d'un bond de sa chaise, main devant la bouche :

\- Je, hum. J'ai un besoin pressant! C'est ça, très très pressant!

Et il se précipita vers la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière lui; ignora les regards de son frère et de l'ange et les _Dean_ et _Cas_ qui sortaient par tous les pores de leur peau.

xxx

xxx

Sam prit le temps de se laver le visage et se rinça les mains soigneusement. Il fixa son reflet dans la glace au-dessus de l'évier d'un oeil critique : il avait une mine affreuse, ses cernes tombant sur ses joues comme des fossés, ses yeux brillant d'un reste de fièvre et ses cheveux gras dans tous les sens. Il avait bel et bien l'air malade, et le mal de tête qui pulsa soudain à l'arrière de son crâne s'empressa de lui rappeler pourquoi.

Pourtant, il se sentait quand même mieux; l'espoir avait déployé ses ailes dans son coeur, une excitation papillonnante qui le fit sourire à pleines dents.

Si Dean et Cas pouvaient être heureux, et si Carla et Terry trouvaient également leur bonheur dans l'entreprise, cette Vision du Cupidon n'était pas si mal que cela, non?

Enfin... Même si Dean et Cas devenaient insupportables à regarder. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Sam s'essuya avec une serviette.

\- Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides, parfois...

Il souriait toujours.

xxx

xxx

Sam faillit repartir dans la salle de bain en réalisant que Cas et Dean étaient en pleine conversation, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais Dean haussa le ton et cela l'arrêta :

\- Arrête! Arrête de me chercher des excuses, Cas, stop!

\- Mais tu étais terrifié.

\- Ca justifie pas...

Sam se rapprocha discrètement, juste assez pour les apercevoir. Dans son agitation, Dean se releva du lit de Sam, où Cas s'était rassis, ses mains empoignant ses cheveux, ses yeux rivés au sol en faisant les cent pas.

Il se figea face à Cas, ses particules vrombissant furieusement autour de lui, ses prunelles larges mais sérieuses :

\- Ca... n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait. Comment je t'ai traité.

\- Dean-

Dean le coupa d'un mouvement de la main :

\- Laisse...

Il tremblait légèrement. Il serra les dents, plissa sa bouche. Il se redressa brusquement, et Sam était trop loin pour voir tous les détails de son expression mais il connaissait cette posture, devinait la détermination enflammant ses iris verdoyants. Ses particules s'étaient rassemblées en un seul essaim, focalisées uniquement sur Castiel :

\- Laisse-moi... faire ça. Juste ça. J'ai besoin de m'excuser, c'est... important. Parce que tu es important, et je...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même cette fois-ci, léchant ses lèvres, fermant ses paupières comme par peur de recevoir un coup. Et Cas ouvrit la bouche et-

Il fit juste cela. Bouche ouverte, assis sur le lit, ange sans mots aux yeux larges. Il fixait Dean avec ce que Sam savait être le monde dans ses iris, penchant légèrement la tête, mouvement avorté vers son frère dans les plis de ses doigts.

Il sembla finalement trouver un mot; un seul, suspendu comme les molécules bleues et or autour de lui. Un mot comme un ballon d'hélium, goutte d'espoir dans le vent :

\- Dean...?

Et Dean rouvrit les paupières et rencontra son regard sans ciller. Il avala, une fois, sa voix basse, caverneuse et chaude :

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit... que dire quelque chose à voix haute, ça le rendait vrai. Et c'est quelque chose que je veux vrai, absolument, sans aucun doute. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, que j'avais pas besoin de le dire. Mais je crois que c'est faux.

Ses yeux vacillèrent un instant, puis retrouvèrent leur chemin; ancre dans la mer des iris de Castiel, particules appelant son nom sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Sam savait ce qu'il allait dire, son coeur sourd de joie. Il sourit lui-même, ferma les paupières pour écouter :

\- Tu as ta place parmi nous, Cas, si tu la veux. Toujours. J'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces saloperies.

Sam sourit encore plus, large, et rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Dean détourner les siens, sa voix un murmure, particules rassemblées devant lui pour le cacher à leur vue :

\- Et c'est pas vrai. Que j'ai pas besoin de toi.

Sam était loin, trop trop loin, pour pouvoir déchiffrer l'expression subtile de Castiel, et n'avait pas assez l'habitude pour la deviner rien qu'à son langage corporel; mais le gaz autour de lui clignotait or, un soleil en son sein, et Dean lui dut voir quelque chose sur le visage de l'ange car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

\- Cas. Tu luis.

Les lèvres de Cas s'étirèrent, et Sam détourna la tête :

\- Oui. Je crois, oui.

Sam ferma de nouveau les paupières; il leur laissa dix bonnes secondes.

Il sortit de sa cachette avec des pas qu'il était obligé d'alourdir, des ailes dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié son mal de crâne.

xxx

xxx

Sam, Dean et Cas, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un sandwich. Même sans avoir la Vision du Cupidon, Dean avait trouvé le bon mot : Cas _luisait_ , son aura diffusant une lumière douce sous sa peau comme une veilleuse, des trainées or suivant ses mouvements. C'était discret, et ne se voyait pas sous tous les angles, mais quand son aura disparaissait c'était son sourire qui était doux, c'étaient ses yeux qui s'allumaient. Dean semblait incapable de détacher son regard de lui et Sam dut s'empêcher de lui envoyer un coup de coude; s'empêcher de lui murmurer, conspirateur et excité, _c'est toi qui as fait ça. C'est toi qui l'as habillé de joie_.

A la place, Sam se contentait d'hocher la tête, son sourire large quand Dean se tournait vers lui, incrédule, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors seulement, Dean se détendait; pas complètement, des tremblements de doute encore accrochés aux coins des lèvres, ses doigts crispés sur son sandwich. Mais assez pour sourire quand même; assez pour prendre un peu plus de place sur son siège.

Assez pour autoriser ses particules à quitter ses épaules, tournoyant or, se déposant sur les paupières de Cas comme pour voler le ciel.

Dean toussa bruyamment pour attirer leur attention :

\- J'ai pas fait qu'aller chez Terry, je suis aussi allé chez Carla. Enfin... chez Oliver, vu que c'est là-bas qu'elle a déménagé. Aaah, elle va regretter son choix quand le sort ne fera plus effet.

Le front de Cas se plissa. Sam se rapprocha de la table, ses bras croisés devant lui. Il avala de force le sentiment de malaise qui montait dans sa gorge et se força à demander :

\- Tu as vu quoi?

Dean haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il répondit :

\- Rien du tout.

Sam resta bouche bée, puis se reprit :

\- Comment ça, "rien du tout"?

Cas rétrécit ses yeux, concentré sur Dean. Dean les fixa l'un après l'autre avec intensité :

\- Carla est totalement manipulée. Je l'ai vue chez Oliver, parfaitement immobile dans le salon. Comme un pantin, ou une poupée. Elle est restée assise sur son fauteuil sans bouger et sans rien faire pendant des heures. J'ai vérifié, je la voyais depuis la fenêtre. Elle n'est pas tombée raide morte, alors je suppose qu'elle respirait, mais c'est la seule preuve que j'ai qu'elle était vivante. Même quand elle s'est préparé à manger, c'était mécanique. Comme si c'était juste pour maintenir en vie son corps.

Les prunelles de Sam s'arrondirent. Cas demanda :

\- Et quand Oliver est rentré, cela s'est passé comment?

Dean se tourna vers lui :

\- La même chose. Il s'est assis dans son fauteuil et n'a plus bougé. Ils se sont pas adressés un mot. Je pense qu'ils se voyaient même pas.

Cas hocha la tête, pour lui-même. Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi, par contre.

\- C'est parce que c'est ennuyeux.

Dean et Sam se tournèrent vers Cas, qui s'expliqua :

\- Des humains totalement manipulés, totalement sous son contrôle. C'est ennuyeux, surtout au bout d'un moment. La moindre tâche basique, c'est la personne qui manipule qui doit la faire, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Carla qui a montré qu'elle pouvait dans certains cas combattre le sortilège. On est à la fin de la semaine, en plus, et le sortilège est censé être moins fort. Si l'ange qui manipule Carla se relâche, elle va lui échapper.

Un éclat particulier passa dans les yeux de Cas, dur et sévère :

\- Et des humains totalement manipulés, eh bien... Au bout d'un moment, ce n'est "plus drôle". On ne sait plus quoi en faire. Il ne se passe rien, on décide de tout.

Sam comprit :

\- C'est pour cela qu'il y a des gens comme Terry, qui n'ont pas été ensorcelés. Contrôler toute une ville n'est pas "amusant". Mais voir les réactions des personnes proches des gens manipulés...

\- Oui...

Dean grinça des dents, ses particules sifflant furieusement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

\- Oui... Ce qui est "amusant", c'est torturer les gens comme Terry, pas vrai?

Mais au moins...

Sam soupira, soulagé.

Au moins, l'archange responsable ne faisait pas avoir aux gens ensorcelés des relations non consenties. Ouf.

Cas posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Sam lui sourit.

La bouche de Dean se replia vers le bas :

\- Gabriel, alors?

Oui. Là, il n'y avait plus vraiment de doute.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** JE VOUS JURE que ce n'était pas censé être aussi fluffy. Les auras ne mentent pas et Cas et Dean sont _impossibles_. :'D

Je répondrai à vos reviews demain. Merci à tous!


	15. Samedi 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Voulez-vous vous couper les cheveux?"

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :'D

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, huitième round de 2016. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fic plairait autant. Je vous remercie encore une fois de tout mon coeur, notamment mes lecteurs anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. :)

 **Note 2:** Nouvelle importante : je vais  RALENTIR LE RYTHME DE PARUTION DE CETTE FIC. J'ai écrit pour le moment dix-huit chapitres en tout; la parution me rattrape lentement mais sûrement, et avec la thèse en ce moment, je ne suis pas assez apaisée pour accorder à la fin de cette histoire mon entière, entière attention (lire : je suis trop stressée et cette fic me donne du mal et je veux que la fin soit le mieux possible et aaaaaaahhhh! -cris intérieurs- :'D). Je vais donc publier un chapitre tous les 14 à 21 jours, je ne sais pas encore, au lieu de toutes les semaines.

Cependant, je vais quand même publier un petit quelque chose chaque semaine; parce que j'ai PLEIN de textes que je n'ai pas publiés encore. Dont des chapitres de Felix Felicis... :'D et une papardelle de pseudo-drabbles (et des fics pour d'autres fandoms, un peu, mais c'est une autre histoire ;) ).

Toutes mes excuses. Cette fic sera finie, soyez-en assurés (-regarde son chapitre 18- Hmpf. :') ). Je répondrai à vos reviews demain.

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci encore!

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 15 : Samedi 1**

.

Un seul coiffeur avait accueilli Carla, Terry et Sam au salon de coiffure appelé "Mr Quentin Coiffure" et Sam réprima un soupir : heureusement qu'il était très tôt et que Terry avait pris des rendez-vous, car cela allait être long.

Carla fut la première à être prise en charge. Le coiffeur, Mr Quentin, donc, roudouillard et joufflu, lui fit signe de le suivre pour pouvoir dans un premier temps lui laver les cheveux. Carla obéit docilement, laissant Sam et Terry enfoncés dans les coussins du canapé qui servait de "salle d'attente".

Terry prit un magazine puis le reposa presqu'aussitôt dans un mouvement rageur. Elle croisa ses jambes, les décroisa, les croisa de nouveau; elle tordait ses doigts entre eux, abîmant les peaux aux coins de ses ongles. Elle mâchait son chewing-gum tellement fort que le son trouvait écho dans la tête de Sam, accentuant son mal de tête qui semblait décidé à se venger d'avoir été tu un moment.

Terry avait les yeux rivés sur Carla, qui regardait droit devant elle sans la voir, suivant aveuglément les directives du coiffeur avec une rigueur robotique. L'aura du coiffeur, représentée par de toutes petites étincelles vertes et or, éclatait avec entrain.

Le sort s'estompait petit à petit. Depuis le matin, Sam avait croisé un peu partout des gens hagards, les paupières papillonnantes, les bouches ouvertes, paraissant se réveiller comme après un long rêve. Cette phase d'hébétude était souvent suivie d'une phase de frénésie où la personne anciennement ensorcelée prenait soudain une expression horrifiée avant de foncer brusquement dans une direction donnée, certainement pour tenter de réparer ce qu'elle avait pu faire sous l'influence du sortilège de l'archange.

Le coiffeur ne les avait pas laissés entrer tout de suite : il avait d'abord cligné ses yeux ronds depuis l'entrée, de trop nombreuses fois pour espérer voir quoi que ce fût devant lui, puis, animé d'une agitation paniquée, il les avait ensuite déposés sur le canapé avant d'empoigner son téléphone et de s'enfermer un moment en arrière-boutique, des étincelles affolées dans son sillage.

Il était revenu vers eux avec un sourire figé sous sa petite moustache et sursautant au moindre son, sur le qui-vive comme un animal aux abois.

Terry poussa un soupir déchirant. La rivière de son âme clapotait misérablement, sombre et abattue :

\- Carla est toujours aussi ensorcelée, elle...

C'était vrai, et Sam n'osait pas lui dire que, pour lui, Carla paraissait même encore plus touchée qu'à l'origine. Le sort se délitait et en conséquence, l'archange semblait raffermir un peu plus sa prise sur la jeune femme, rendant son visage tellement vide qu'il effrayait même les passants redevenus eux-mêmes, rien d'humain dans son attitude, contrôlée jusqu'aux boucles de ses cheveux.

L'archange était parfaitement conscient que Carla était l'objectif de Dean et de Sam.

\- Bon!

Terry tapa brusquement dans ses mains et se tourna vers Sam avec détermination. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, ses mâchoires étaient serrées; sa rivière rouge et or se resserrait autour d'elle comme pour la protéger.

C'était le jour du mariage, et Terry noyait de force le désespoir qui menaçait de la submerger d'une volonté de fer :

\- S'il te plaît, distrais-moi... Utilisons la Méthode Dean.

La première impulsion de Sam était de serrer son épaule et de la rassurer, mais il craignait de briser le fragile équilibre sur lequel elle se trouvait et ne savait pas s'il serait accepté. Il s'empressa de saisir l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait de l'aider à se vider la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- La "Méthode Dean"?

\- Oui : on parle de Cas et Dean pour éviter de parler de Carla et de moi, mais en fait on parle vraiment de Carla et de moi, mais pas assez pour que je me sente menacée.

Sam cligna des paupières. Et éclata de rire :

\- Il l'a méritée, celle-là, je suppose?

Les yeux de Terry pétillèrent. Elle lui répondit avec gravité :

\- Carrément.

Sam rit de plus belle. Il sentit un regard lourd tomber sur eux et se figea, attentif. De loin, Carla tourna la tête pour obéir à une nouvelle directive du coiffeur; il devait s'être trompé, cela ne devait pas venir d'elle.

\- Sam?

Sam se tourna de nouveau vers Terry, camouflant une petite toux. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux larges et il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait cru sentir sur eux le regard de Carla s'il y avait le moindre doute.

Sam lui sourit avec réassurance :

\- Que veux-tu savoir sur Dean et Cas?

Le front de Terry se plissa avec suspicion mais elle ne fit pas de remarque.

\- Ils sont où, ces deux-là?

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent de manière un peu plus authentique, avec espièglerie :

\- Ils sont chargés de nous trouver des tenues décentes pour le mariage. Nos costumes commencent à se faire vieux et Cas ne peut pas y aller en trenchcoat.

Un éclat particulier s'alluma dans les iris de Terry :

\- Ils sont que tous les deux, alors?

La gorge de Sam se coinça sans prévenir et il toussa. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau, juste un peu :

\- Oui, hum. Mais...

\- Mais?

Sam redressa la tête. L'expression de Terry s'était légèrement durcie, presque sur la défensive; la rivière de son âme gronda, l'eau refluant vers sa joue avec défi.

Quelque chose sembla se déloger dans la poitrine de Sam, se remettant en place; un souci à moitié compris, qui s'envolait à tire-d'aile et le laissait léger.

Sam avait failli dire qu'il n'était pas sûr que le fait que Dean et Cas fussent en ce moment seuls tous les deux leur permît d'avancer leur relation; Sam avait failli dire que Dean avait déjà essayé de se rapprocher de Cas, pour le bien de Sam, et que cela n'avait pas marché. Sam avait failli dire qu'il pensait que Dean ne ferait aucun pas de plus.

Mais Dean avait parlé à Cas, hier, en revenant de chez Terry; spontanément, de son propre chef. Il avait parlé à Cas, son âme plus claire et brillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, sa voix honnête et son regard droit. Et Sam se sentait mieux grâce à lui. Dean avait réussi l'impossible et avait avancé vers son propre bonheur alors que quelqu'un se servait de Sam pour le détruire.

 _Aie foi en nous, Samuel Winchester. Comme tu l'as toujours fait._

Sam sourit, une confiance sourde et chaude dans ses poumons :

\- Mais, rien. Dean avance à son rythme, mais il avance.

C'était ce qui comptait. Et Terry avançait aussi, et Sam ne se demandait pas qui de Dean ou de Terry romprait finalement le sort; il savait simplement qu'ils le feraient, aujourd'hui même, tous ensemble.

Terry sourit en coin, satisfaite, et hocha légèrement la tête. Sam l'observa et lui donna un petit coup de coude taquin :

\- Tu t'es attachée à Dean, avoue.

Les paupières supérieures de Terry parurent vouloir se décoller de son visage :

\- PAS DU TOUT !

Sam rit.

xxx

xxx

On faisait un brushing à Carla. Sam se tourna vers Terry :

\- Tu as dit "Cas". Tu as appelé notre ange "Cas".

Terry éloigna brusquement sa main de sa bouche; Sam fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle était en train de se ronger les ongles, dévorée de stress par les événements à venir.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris :

\- Pourquoi? C'est pas son nom?

Sam lui sourit. Sa poitrine s'alluma d'un feu chaleureux et nourri. Ses iris se rétrécirent avec amusement :

\- "Castiel". Son vrai prénom est "Castiel", mais... Dean l'appelle toujours Cas.

Sam le vit. Il vit le moment où Terry réalisa ce qu'il impliquait, et son sourire s'élargit encore :

\- C'est Dean qui t'a parlé de Cas. Hier, tu lui as dit quelque chose, il t'a parlé, et maintenant je me sens mieux. C'est grâce à toi.

Mais le front de Terry se plissa; elle le dévisagea, sévère et réprobatrice :

\- Non. C'est grâce à Dean.

Sam renifla et eut un geste d'apaisement :

\- Oui, tu as raison! Mais, tu as dû le guider, ou l'encourager, alors je voulais te remercier aussi.

Terry l'étudia quelques instants sans un mot. Son expression se voila un instant, ses yeux évitant les siens. Elle glissa l'une de ses mèches mauves derrière son oreille et ses bracelets cliquetèrent :

\- Sam, tu dois savoir que... je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Ce n'était pas toi, ma priorité. Ma première raison d'agir.

Sa voix s'éteignit :

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste...

Sam posa sa main sur l'une des siennes, l'interrompant :

\- Je sais pour qui tu l'as fait.

Il rencontra son regard sans ciller, et répéta :

\- _Merci._

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau quelques instants, le seul son de la pièce les bruits souples des ciseaux du coiffeur. Et puis, Sam le sentit de nouveau : le poids d'un regard, des reproches de feu effleurant sa nuque. Prudemment, sa main toujours sur celle de Terry, il se tourna.

Et croisa directement les yeux de Carla.

Il entendit Terry hoqueter légèrement : elle avait suivi son regard.

Terry tapota la joue de Sam lentement, sa voix vacillante, mouillée. Elle fit une bulle de chewing-gum pour se donner une contenance avant de l'éclater, ses yeux des perles vertes et brillantes au centre de leurs orbites :

\- Non. Merci à toi, Géant Vert. Toi et ton frère, vous êtes incroyables.

Sa main glissa de sa joue; Sam se recula légèrement.

Terry s'éloigna un peu plus de lui sur le canapé, et quand les iris de Carla suivirent ses mouvements, Sam vit l'espoir craqueler ses lèvres peintes.

xxx

xxx

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Terry, et Carla prit sa place sur le canapé auprès de Sam.

Les mouvements de sa poitrine, au rythme de sa respiration, étaient à peine décelables, contrôlés; elle s'assit sans un mot, ses yeux fixes, et Sam se rappela de la description de Dean, _parfaitement immobile dans le salon, comme un pantin, ou une poupée_. Elle était maquillée et coiffée pour son mariage mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits, le léger rouge de ses joues artificiel sur sa peau brune. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses souffles, tout était maîtrisé, économe.

Une inspiration, et son regard était braqué droit devant elle. Une autre, et il était rivé sur Sam, aucune pause entre les deux, et Sam eut du mal à réprimer l'envie de saisir son shotgun tant le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle était fort. Les serpentins autour d'elle flottaient sans vie, mauves et mornes, figés dans le temps; son âme était muette.

Ses yeux étaient lisses, illisibles. Sa voix avait une tonalité mécanique quand elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- Samuel Winchester.

Sam se tendit, prêt à agir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Terry qui se laissait laver les cheveux, un sourire insouciant sur les lèvres, le nom _Carla_ flottant autour d'elle comme des feuilles d'espoir jetées à la mer.

Le regard de Carla suivit le sien, et resta sur Terry. Une seconde, dix secondes.

Une minute.

Sam cligna des paupières. Il se rapprocha prudemment, observant Carla, mais celle-ci l'ignora, comme un phare braqué sur une seule personne.

Mécanique, certes. Robotique, oui. Chaque geste calculé, aucune émotion sur le visage.

Et pourtant, c'était sur Terry qu'elle était focalisée.

Sam revit l'excitation de Dean en leur dévoilant que Carla avait choisi Terry pour témoin alors qu'elle était prisonnière du sort. Il lui dit :

\- Vous devez la protéger.

Il n'y eut aucun changement. Elle resta immobile, pas le plus petit mouvement sur son front. Sam reprit :

\- Je crois même... que c'est déjà ce que vous essayez de faire, non? Carla. Vous êtes consciente de ce qui vous arrive, pas vrai?

Carla ne répondit pas. Elle clignait des paupières à intervalles réguliers, juste assez pour humidifier ses cornées. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, sa respiration ne changea pas. Sam devinait que s'il prenait son pouls, il aurait toujours le même rythme, maintenu constant par le sortilège de l'archange.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il rouvrit la bouche.

Carla l'interrompit :

\- Elle vous a fait rire.

Sam s'immobilisa. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite dans l'espoir que Carla parlât plus, et quand elle n'en fit rien, il lui dit prudemment, ses yeux concentrés sur elle :

\- Oui. Terry est une fille bien. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Silence, ou peut-être... un unique clignement de paupières précipité, un frémissement de ses doigts.

Ou pas. Mais les prunelles de Sam s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce que ses mots pouvaient sous-entendre et il s'empressa de la rassurer dans le doute, agitant ses mains devant lui dans son agitation :

\- Euh, je voulais dire... Je l'aime bien, mais je ne l' _aime_ pas, vous voyez? Pas, c'était pas romantique! Je vous assure!

Carla ne dit toujours rien mais la ligne de ses épaules parut soudain plus souple, détendue.

Peut-être.

Sam soupira. La possibilité qu'il imaginait simplement ce qu'il désirait voir était grande. Il se passa une main sur le visage, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

Carla reprit sans prévenir :

\- Elle a pleuré.

Sam se statufia. Carla poursuivit, comme si elle annonçait la météo ou l'arrivée d'un train à travers les haut-parleurs d'une gare :

\- Elle a essayé de le cacher, mais elle a pleuré. Beaucoup.

Sam se tourna en direction de Terry. La jeune femme discutait avec le coiffeur, un sourire poli sur les lèvres. Sam était trop loin pour remarquer des yeux rougis et ne se souvenait pas en avoir vus quand elle était à côté de lui.

Sam fixa de nouveau Carla, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre; un arc, tendu dans une seule direction.

Sam plissa les paupières :

\- Carla, écoutez-moi attentivement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder, de me parler, ou de reconnaître ma présence d'une quelconque manière. Vous avez juste besoin de m'écouter.

Les lèvres de Carla se pincèrent; à peine, comme pour les sceller. Sam le prit comme le signe qu'il devait poursuivre :

\- Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, et je suis Chasseur. Je vais vous dire ce qui vous arrive, et contre quoi vous vous battez, pour que vous puissiez continuer à protéger ce qui vous est cher.

xxx

xxx

Quand ce fut au tour de Sam, il avait tout raconté : le sortilège, l'archange, son rôle. Dean, Cas, Terry, Carla. Leur plan d'attaque.

Il ne savait pas si ce serait utile : Carla n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'avait pas montré le moindre petit signe qu'elle l'écoutait ou même l'entendait. Elle n'avait plus parlé et son âme était demeurée illisible. Mais Sam avait essayé quand même; Carla se battait, et était en droit de savoir contre quoi. Cela lui donnerait peut-être le surplus de force nécessaire pour aider à renverser le sortilège.

On ne savait jamais. Il n'y avait pas qu'en Dean et Cas que Sam devait avoir foi, mais en Terry et Carla, aussi.

Les yeux du coiffeur s'allumèrent d'un éclat particulièrement inquiétant en observant Sam. Il brandit ses ciseaux devant lui avec une excitation diabolique, un feu d'artifice d'étincelles autour de lui :

\- Vous voulez vous couper les cheveux? De si beaux cheveux? Laissez faire Mr Quentin, et les gens se prosterneront à vos pieds. Vous ressemblerez à un dieu!

\- Non, je. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, finalement je vais-

Mais le coiffeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et attrapa le dossier de la chaise à roulettes sur laquelle il était assis, le poussant jusqu'au miroir le plus proche :

\- Ayez confiannnnnce...

Sam déglutit difficilement. Il adressa un coup d'oeil inquiet à Terry par-dessus son épaule :

\- Juste les pointes, hein?

Help.

Terry rit. Carla la regardait toujours.

XXX

A suivre.


	16. Samedi 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Il avance à son rythme, mais il avance."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, huitième round de 2016. ...Désolée pour mon retard. J'ai perdu mon père, ce n'est pas facile.

La thèse s'est bien passée, et je remercie tout le monde pour vos encouragements.

 **Note 2:** Pour rappel, dans le chapitre précédent, Sam a accompagné Terry et Carla chez le coiffeur pendant que Cas et Dean sont allés acheter des costumes pour le mariage. J'ai encore deux chapitres en réserve après celui-ci; je n'ai pas réussi à écrire la suite pour le moment. Soyez certains, toutefois, que je finirai cette fic.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais updater. Je vais faire de mon mieux et répondre à vos reviews quand je peux. Merci encore, en tout cas, à tous mes revieweurs. Je n'ai pas de mot pour exprimer le soutien que vous m'avez apporté.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 16 : Samedi 2**

.

L'église n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais était bien entretenue, et la lumière à travers ses vitraux, en tombant sur ses sculptures et ses tableaux simples mais francs, la rendait belle.

Sam, engoncé dans son costume, choisit de s'installer tout à gauche d'un banc du côté de l'allée centrale, sur une rangée face à l'autel, à mi-distance entre ce dernier et la sortie; l'endroit parfait pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'église et pouvoir sortir discrètement si besoin était, les invités préférant se masser le plus près possible de l'autel. Dean et Cas se placèrent sur la rangée derrière lui. Dean, comme lui, s'assit tout à gauche, proche de l'allée, une fausse nonchalance détendant ses épaules. Sam rencontra son regard et Dean hocha la tête : il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect lui non plus. Les invités s'affairaient dans leurs beaux habits et parlaient avec excitation et entrain, attendant avec impatience la venue de la mariée; rien d'anormal lors d'un mariage. Le marié se tenait déjà face à l'autel, une tache d'huile noire sur l'arrière-plan éclairé de l'église. Sam avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui : depuis qu'il avait reçu la Vision, il n'avait jamais vu une âme aussi corrompue que la sienne.

Carla n'était pas encore là, mais Terry manquait aussi à l'appel : elle se trouvait certainement avec elle, occupée aux derniers préparatifs. Sam espérait qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, mais la connaissant, elle dissimulerait son stress derrière un chewing-gum et une volonté sans faille.

En tant que témoin, elle devrait se tenir au premier rang; elle serait la plus proche, entre eux tous, de Carla.

Sam se tourna vers Cas pour vérifier dans quel état d'esprit il était; il fut étonné de le voir les doigts serrés avec douceur autour de la cravate de son beau costume bleu sombre, ses yeux nageant devant lui. Il était concentré sur l'autel mais le gaz autour de lui flottait, petites bulles d'or autour de ses joues, et Sam haussa un sourcil.

\- ...Cas. Ta cravate est verte?

Sam ne l'avait jamais vu avec une cravate autre que bleue.

Cas se tourna vers lui, et les bulles dorée explosèrent, sa posture plus droite. Il répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

Mais sa deuxième main, la gauche, vint passer un doigt sur la cravate soyeuse presque d'un air absent. La couleur rappelait à Sam la forêt, ou la couleur des jeunes pousses au printemps. Elle lui rappelait...

Sam releva la tête vers Dean, et rencontra ses yeux :

\- _Oh_.

Les oreilles de Dean changèrent de couleur. Les abeilles tintèrent :

\- Comment ça, "oh"?

Ses iris lançaient des éclairs. Vert forêt, vert des jeunes pousses au printemps.

Sam lui sourit tellement brusquement que ses joues lui firent mal :

\- Rien du tout.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cravate de Dean. Elle était blanche, basique.

Il lui demanda très sérieusement :

\- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas une cravate bleue?

Les particules de Dean vibrèrent tellement fort que Sam crut qu'il allait exploser. Ce fut encore pire quand Cas se tourna également vers lui, son expression guère loquace mais son visage étrangement lumineux.

Sam ricana.

Dean le repoussa de la main pour qu'il regardât de nouveau l'autel.

\- _Essaie plutôt de trouver où est Gabriel !_

Sam soupira. Des particules de Dean voletaient autour de Cas, venant parfois frôler ses tempes, mais Sam se mordit les lèvres et s'empêcha de faire un nouveau commentaire.

Dean et Cas étaient très proches sur le banc, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Cela n'avait rien de nouveau : cela faisait des années que Sam s'était habitué à les voir presque respirer l'espace personnel de l'autre, sans que cela ne semblât gêner ni l'ange, ni son frère malgré ses premières objections. C'était _Dean &Cas _: ils évoluaient dans l'orbite l'un de l'autre, qu'ils le voulussent ou pas. Une planète ne décidait pas d'être attirée par une étoile.

Maintenant que Dean avait à peu près accepté ses sentiments, on aurait pu pensé que les choses changeraient et que le statu quo serait brisé; d'autant plus maintenant que le sort touchait à sa fin et qu'ils avaient une solution pour libérer Sam. Cependant, Sam connaissait son frère : ce baiser "raté" devait toujours le hanter, sans parler de cette haine de lui-même contre laquelle il devait constamment se battre. Sam n'était pas étonné que rien n'eût réellement changé entre les deux; même s'ils se montraient ouvertement plus tendres.

Et pourtant, Sam revoyait Cas, après leur sortie shopping : il s'était rapproché de Sam, avait posé la main sur son épaule et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

"Vois-tu toujours les âmes?", avait-il demandé avec une prudence étrange.

Oui. Oui, Sam voyait toujours les âmes.

Cas avait froncé les sourcils : "Et as-tu toujours mal à la tête?"

Les prunelles de Sam s'étaient élargies, parce que, non. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête.

Il n'avait plus eu mal à la tête depuis le matin même chez le coiffeur.

Et Cas avait eu un sourire en coin, mystérieux, une lueur particulière dans ses pupilles. Et il s'était éloigné sans un mot de plus.

Sam observa Castiel, songeur. La main droite de l'ange caressait toujours distraitement la cravate, ses yeux sérieux et brillants. Sam se remémora sa conversation avec Terry chez le coiffeur, _Dean avance à son rythme, mais il avance_.

Ils avançaient à leur rythme, mais ils avançaient.

Et peut-être que...

xxx

xxx

\- C'est bizarre...

Sam se tourna vers Dean. Il fronçait les sourcils, et fit un geste du doigt en direction des rangs devant eux :

\- Observe le côté de Carla. Il y a beaucoup moins de monde, et tu vois des gens qui lui ressemblent, toi? Je m'attendais à trouver tout un tas de sorcières et sorciers de tous les âges.

Sam suivit son regard, et effectivement : les rangs du "côté de Carla" n'étaient pas vides, mais ils n'étaient pas pleins non plus et Sam y reconnaissait le fleuriste du coin de la rue, la gardienne de leur hôtel, le boulanger d'en face.

Pas de ribambelle d'enfants, pas de grande famille, pas de sorcière âgée à la peau sombre.

\- C'est comme si Carla n'avait pas prévenu sa famille.

Sam fixa Dean, interloqué :

\- Tu penses? Mais c'est son mariage, pourtant.

Dean échangea un regard entendu avec Cas, puis étudia Sam.

Et Sam comprit. Carla, la petite-fille de sorcière. Carla qui, envoûtée jusqu'au bout des ongles, demandait à Terry d'être son témoin. Carla qui ne prévenait pas sa famille du mariage.

Carla qui, privée de quasiment toute sa volonté, veillait quand même sur Terry de loin.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent :

\- Elle savait vraiment, alors. Elle sait, et elle a voulu protéger sa famille.

Le front de Dean se plissa :

\- Elle ne sait pas tout.

Sam changea de position sur son banc avec excitation :

\- Maintenant, oui. Je lui ai tout raconté.

Les paupières de Cas se rétrécirent; ses iris étincelèrent :

\- Dans ce cas, elle va pouvoir se battre.

xxx

xxx

Cas, les yeux rivés sur l'autel, se répétait à voix basse leur plan :

\- Trouver où se cache Gabriel. Se débrouiller pour l'empêcher d'agir, ou au moins le ralentir. Attendre la phrase "Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais". Crier "Je m'y oppose!". Se débrouiller pour que Carla retrouve ses esprits. Sauver tout le monde.

Dit comme cela, cela faisait très simplet. Et particulièrement cliché.

Sam se tourna vers Dean :

\- Le film que tu lui as montré, c'est "Shrek", pas vrai?

Dean donna un coup dans son épaule.

Une silhouette passa en coup de vent près de Sam, dans l'allée centrale.

\- Terry!

Mais Terry ne l'entendit pas. Mâchant son chewing-gum, sa démarche raide dans sa longue robe, ses yeux déterminés, elle fonça à son poste près de l'autel et Sam fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que cela irait.

Une voix s'éleva alors non loin :

\- Gentlemen, puis-je m'asseoir près de vous?

Sam releva la tête et vit le coiffeur, toujours aussi imposant, vrillant sa moustache autour d'un doigt avec un air timide. Les étincelles de son âme clignotaient autour de lui comme un ciel étoilé.

\- Mr Quentin le Coiffeur!

Dean s'esclaffa :

\- Mr _Quentinlecoiffeur_?

Sam lui jeta un regard de reproche par-dessus son épaule, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer le coiffeur près de lui :

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il surprit les yeux de Cas se rétrécir en observant le bonhomme; il l'étudia lui-même, attentivement. Il avait la même allure que dans le salon de coiffure et semblait plus sympathique maintenant qu'il ne prenait plus ses cheveux pour cible, les étincelles vertes et or assez calmes autour de lui.

Dean offrit au nouveau venu un sourire totalement factice :

\- C'est donc vous, le responsable de cet...

Il fit un geste vague en direction de Sam, qui se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sam avait dit "que les pointes", et Mr Quentin avait obéi. Un peu trop. Il avait tout effilé et ses cheveux rebiquaient maintenant vers l'arrière, en pointes gracieuses. Dean avait appelé Sam "Sonic" quand il l'avait vu; Sam avait omis de lui raconter que Mr Quentin avait été tenté de lui teindre les cheveux. En blond platine, ou en bleu, justement.

Il avait eu une préférence plus marquée pour le bleu, soi-disant que cela "seyait mieux à son teint" et "faisait ressortir ses magnifiques iris". Sam avait eu du mal à le faire changer d'avis.

Les yeux de Mr Quentin s'allumèrent :

\- Cette "oeuvre d'art", vous voulez dire?

Le sourire de Dean se coinça :

\- Oui. Plus ou moins.

Mr Quentin présenta son "oeuvre" de la main :

\- Non mais regardez-moi cette _majestueuse crinière_. Ce port de tête fier. La force de ces épaules carrées !

Dean se figea étrangement, et changea de couleur. Sam devina que c'était parce qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire.

Même Cas réagit, un petit sourire se craquelant sur ses lèvres.

Sam fusilla l'ange des yeux. _Traître_.

Mr Quentin frappa ses deux mains rebondies l'une contre l'autre, des étoiles dans ses pupilles :

\- Un dieu, il a la chevelure ou la carrure d'un dieu. Jupiter ou Thor, le dieu de la Foudre !

Okayyy, cela suffisait.

Sam tenta de détourner l'attention de l'homme :

\- Mr Quentin, je ne crois pas que-

Et puis, il s'immobilisa brusquement. Avec nonchalance et grâce, Mr Quentin venait de sortir un bonbon de sa poche. Il déplia le papier, prit le temps de le défroisser et de le glisser dans son sac, puis il mit le bonbon dans sa bouche. Il releva vers Sam des yeux innocents.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère autour de Sam se glaça. Cas et Dean se raidirent, focalisés sur le coiffeur; les particules de Dean crachotèrent avec menace, le gaz de Castiel les recouvrit tous comme pour les protéger.

Sam glissa une main dans sa poche, jusqu'à sa Lame d'Ange.

Mr Quentin cligna des paupières :

\- ...Huh?

Devant l'autel, le prêtre hocha la tête. Et la marche nuptiale commença.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Gabriel, Gabriel. Hmm... :)

A bientôt.


	17. Samedi 3

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Et donc, qu'est-ce que l'amour ?"

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, huitième round de 2016. Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'éditer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre précédent avant de lire celui-ci.:)

 **Note 2:** Merci. Merci, merci, de tout mon coeur. Je vous poste ce chapitre vite avant le début de mes consultations. :')

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 17 – Samedi 3**

.

Dans l'église, le silence se fit, comme ce moment avant l'aube, entre l'assoupissement des animaux nocturnes et le réveil alangui des diurnes.

Aux premières notes de musique, toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la mariée, qui commença son entrée d'une démarche lente, sa robe lourde derrière elle, son expression invisible sous son voile.

Toutes les têtes, exceptées celles de Sam, Dean et Castiel. Le coiffeur suivait l'avancée de la mariée avec de grands yeux brillants, sa main devant sa bouche; il avala son bonbon sans un son.

Sam observa le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, prit bien soin de ne pas perdre de vue ses mains; les particules de Dean grésillèrent à ses côtés, sur le qui-vive.

La mariée passa près d'eux au son de la marche nuptiale. Mr Quentin tourna la tête pour la suivre du regard.

Il souffla :

\- Samuel Winchester. Savez-vous ce qu'est l'amour, finalement?

Les yeux de Sam se rétrécirent. En périphérie de sa vision, il aperçut Cas se saisir de sa Lame d'Ange.

Dans l'église, tous les invités s'assirent.

xxx

xxx

\- Nous sommes réunis en ces lieux...

Le coiffeur entrecroisa ses doigts sur sa poitrine, solennel. Il regardait droit devant lui en direction de l'autel en cillant à peine, ses petits yeux ronds intenses.

Il reprit la parole, sa voix basse et calme :

\- Saviez-vous qu'avant ces quelques semaines, Joliville était la ville qui comptait le plus de divorces de tous les Etats-Unis?

Sam garda sa main près de sa Lame d'Ange, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect. Il fronça les sourcils : il avait effectivement vu cette information passer en effectuant ses recherches.

Dean ajusta sa position subtilement derrière lui, préparé à se placer entre Mr Quentin et la foule si besoin était. Le gaz de Cas, or et vif, enveloppait ses épaules comme une paire d'ailes.

Sam répondit au coiffeur avec prudence :

\- Oui. Je le savais...

Le front rond de Mr Quentin se plissa légèrement, une ride à la surface d'un lac.

\- Les êtres humains sont toujours là, après toute notre Histoire, passée et récente. De manière parfaitement inattendue, ils ont survécu. Et ils sont censés valoir plus, et apprendre, et pourtant, ils s'entre-déchirent toujours.

Il se tourna vers Sam :

\- Pourquoi ça? Ne sont-ils pas censés s'aimer?

Cas se pencha en avant et plaqua sa Lame contre la gorge de l'homme :

\- Ca suffit, maintenant. Gabriel.

xxx

xxx

\- Que... Que?

Castiel gronda, agrippant l'épaule gauche de l'homme pour l'immobiliser, plaquant un peu plus sa Lame contre sa gorge de la main droite :

\- Gabriel, tu vas libérer Sam du sortilège tout de suite !

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me menacer avec un _poignard_?

Cas cligna des paupières, surpris. Le coiffeur en profita pour se libérer, se retournant vers lui avec des yeux énormes, tremblant et blanc comme un linge.

Cas resserra sa prise sur la Lame. Il grinça des dents de rage et siffla à voix basse :

\- _Gabriel_ !

L'homme, terrifié, ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais Sam l'en empêcha, plaquant sa main contre ses lèvres. Quand des têtes se retournèrent vers eux, il fit semblant qu'il consolait Mr Quentin entre ses bras, "le pauvre, il est toujours émotif durant les mariages". Mr Quentin pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui, ce qui rendait son mensonge plausible.

Dans son dos, Dean s'occupait de Cas :

\- Cas, Cas ! Calme-toi, je t'en prie !

Dean saisit l'épaule de l'ange; Cas se retourna vers lui.

Et, sous les yeux de Sam, l'air entre les deux changea. Cas se laissa aller contre Dean, immédiatement, appuyant son front contre son sternum. Dean agrippa son épaule avec force. Il sembla hésiter un court instant puis il posa la main sur la nuque de Castiel, et le plaqua un peu plus contre lui dans un geste d'une infinie douceur. Au-dessus de la tête de Cas, il croisa le regard de Sam, presque avec défi.

La voix de l'ange était grave, frémissante d'un reste de fureur :

\- Il a failli tuer Sam... Et il t'a fait du mal, Dean. Il t'a fait du mal.

Dean murmura, trop bas pour que Sam l'entendît; il posa ses lèvres contre le front de Cas, caressa la peau sous ses yeux. Cas fondit, tempête qui se calme dans le nid chaud et doux de ses bras.

Sam était bouche bée. Le gaz de Cas, doré comme un soleil, paraissait vouloir soulever Dean, glissant contre ses joues, l'enveloppant lui et l'ange dans un cocon protecteur; et les particules de Dean ronronnaient contre Cas, apaisantes, douces, embrassant sa peau et soufflant des mots rassurants contre ses tempes.

Leurs auras témoignaient d'une intimité déchirante. Cas enlaça la taille de Dean et plaqua son nez contre son cou; et Dean _l'accepta_. Yeux fermés, joue contre ses cheveux, ses sourcils froncés d'une tendresse terrible.

Sam voulut détourner le regard mais ne put pas. Impossible.

Il voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas pour lui, mais surtout...

Il n'aurait plus dû être capable de voir les âmes. Cas et Dean s'étaient certainement rapprochés un peu plus quand ils étaient allés chercher les costumes, et cela aurait dû briser le sort. Sam n'aurait plus dû pouvoir voir ce qu'il voyait : leur amour _chantait_ , vibrait l'un avec l'autre, particules et gaz, peau contre peau. C'était trop fort, trop honnête, pour ne pas pouvoir briser le sortilège.

Les mots de Cas lui revinrent soudain, sérieux, intenses : _et as-tu toujours mal à la tête?_

Les yeux de Sam glissèrent vers Mr Quentin, recroquevillé sur le banc et tremblant de peur. Les étincelles de son aura se cachaient sous ses cheveux bien coiffés.

Sam était toujours capable de voir les âmes, parce que c'était ce que Gabriel souhaitait.

Sam redressa la tête :

\- Mr Quentin n'est pas Gabriel.

Dean s'éloigna un peu de Cas, évitant le regard de Sam une seconde avant de l'affronter avec détermination. Cas se recula moins, doigts dans la poche de la veste de Dean; serrés autour d'une cravate, _bleue_ , la sienne.

Ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le prêtre :

\- Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

xxx

xxx

C'était le moment. Résolu, Sam quitta son banc pour remonter l'allée centrale, mais...

Il ne put pas. Les deux pieds sur le sol de l'allée, il était soudain immobilisé, figé, scotché.

Que?

Il utilisa ses bras pour tenter d'avancer, en vain. Ses jambes n'obéissaient plus, alourdies comme du plomb, pétrifiées comme celles d'une statue. C'était brusquement devenu impossible d'avancer un pied devant l'autre; les commandes de son cerveau ne fonctionnaient pas.

\- Sam !

Sam tourna la tête vers Dean, qui avait pris sa place sur le banc pour empêcher Mr Quentin de fuir. Il le regardait d'un air pressant, et Sam écarquilla les yeux.

"Je m'y oppose !", voulut-il hurler.

Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

La foule commençait à murmurer : "C'est qui, ce fou?" "C'est une blague? Une caméra cachée?" "Il a pas mieux à faire, plutôt que d'interrompre les mariages?!"

Sam essaya de nouveau, mais rien : la partie inférieure de son corps n'obtempérait pas. Ses cordes vocales demeuraient muettes.

Poussant un juron, Dean le rejoignit, ignorant le gémissement pitoyable du coiffeur. Cas se précipita pour faire de même, mais quand Dean s'immobilisa à son tour, statufié comme Sam, sa bouche ouverte sur du vide, il empêcha Cas d'approcher d'un mouvement vif du bras et d'un regard brûlant.

Dans leurs têtes retentit alors un rire. Un rire enflant doucement, sûr de lui et moqueur : "Vous pensiez que ce serait aussi facile que ça?"

Des gens commençaient à s'approcher d'eux pour les mettre dehors, leurs cris s'emmêlant dans une cacophonie confuse.

Dans la panique, Sam perdit Carla des yeux, ainsi que le marié et le prêtre. Et Terry.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Notes de fin :** Deux petites choses :

\- je vous rassure tout de suite, je compte vous raconter comment Dean et Cas se sont mis ensemble, dans un chapitre bonus à la toute fin se déroulant durant cette fameuse séance shopping. Simplement, cette histoire est centrée sur Sam, et j'ai pensé que ces deux-là ne pourraient pas agir jusqu'au bout sous ses yeux, surtout Dean. :') De plus, j'avoue aimer avoir un personnage principal biaisé sur lequel on ne peut pas compter pour tout comprendre, et ce, même s'il connaît son frère par coeur… (ahaha :'D)

\- s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. :')

A très bientôt.


	18. Samedi 4

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, neuvième round de 2016. Les gens, les gens : il y a eu un nouveau marathon ce week-end, et j'ai FINI CETTE FIC. Enfin, presque : il reste la fin de l'épilogue, et le chapitre bonus. Et c'est FINI !

20 chapitres + un épilogue + un chapitre bonus. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'espère que vous aimerez jusqu'à la fin ! :D

 **Note 2:** Je vais essayer de vous répondre à tous demain (euh, tout à l'heure :'D). Merci de tout mon coeur de continuer à me suivre. Vous êtes des rayons de soleil. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 18 : Samedi 4**

.

Sam se débattit, essayant de nouveau de bouger ses jambes, mais peine perdue : ses deux pieds étaient toujours collés sur l'allée centrale comme enfoncés dans du goudron. La foule des invités, devant lui, commençait à s'agiter, les auras cliquetant avec menace; Sam tourna la tête vers Dean et vit qu'il luttait autant que lui, en vain. Des hommes s'approchèrent pour les empoigner.

Ils ne purent pas.

Parce que soudain, Sam était soulevé du sol, comme s'il ne pesait rien, tiré vers le haut par sa veste; il arrivait la même chose à Dean, et son grand frère lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de se retourner.

Castiel, debout sur le banc, les portait chacun d'une main, penché juste assez en avant pour les atteindre. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais à part cela, il ne présentait aucun signe qu'il effectuait un quelconque effort, son front dépourvu de sueur, ses muscles se contractant sans peine sous les plis de sa veste. Sam était plus grand que lui alors, discrètement, les pieds de l'ange décollèrent du sol pour accommoder sa taille, et il les déposa tous les deux de chaque côté sur le banc devant lui comme s'il transportait des plumes.

Mr Quentin poussa un couinement de peur et d'admiration mêlées. Il ne fut pas le seul; tout se figea brusquement dans l'église, les regards larges rivés sur Castiel, les bouches ouvertes. Sam espéra très fort qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que Cas, un instant en les portant, avait été suspendu en l'air.

Castiel cligna des yeux sous l'attention, toujours debout sur son banc.

Après quelques secondes, il fit un signe de tête en direction du prêtre :

\- Pardonnez-leur, ce mariage les rend... nerveux.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Le visage de Cas se lissa, son expression impassible, sa voix mécanique :

\- Ils ne le referont plus.

Et puis, il se rassit. Comme s'il ne venait pas de porter deux hommes adultes à bout de bras sans le moindre effort.

Sam vit du coin de l'oeil les invités qui avaient quitté leur place pour les faire partir la regagner en marchant à reculons. Le rang devant eux se vida, pour s'éloigner de Cas.

Cas observa toute la scène en clignant une nouvelle fois des paupières.

La mâchoire inférieure de Dean semblait vouloir rencontrer le sol. Du rose colorait ses joues, ses yeux sur Cas, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

Castiel adressa au chasseur un sourire, petit, presque timide maintenant, et le rose s'accentua; les particules enflèrent d'émotion, et se rassemblèrent contre Dean pour cacher leur explosion dorée contre sa peau.

Sam roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui :

\- Dean, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- J'ai rien dit !

Mais Sam pouvait presque deviner ses battements de coeur à la frénésie des particules.

Cas soupira, léger. Il posa son front entre les omoplates de Dean, à présent sur le banc devant lui, et Sam soupçonna l'ange de dissimuler un autre sourire dans les plis de sa veste; Dean s'alluma comme un phare au contact et Sam fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'il glissait sa main gauche dans les cheveux de l'ange, quelque chose se dénouant dans ses épaules.

La vulnérabilité de cette démonstration d'affection parut apaiser la foule autour d'eux. Sûrement qu'ils avaient mal vu, et que la force de cet inconnu aux yeux bleus ne pouvait être si prodigieuse, lui qui se montrait si humain, pas vrai?

Les invités se tournèrent tous de nouveau vers le prêtre.

Ce dernier toussa :

\- Je vais... Je vais donc POURSUIVRE.

Tandis qu'il se tournait vers Oliver, le front de Sam se rida. Quelque chose clochait.

Le plan A avait échoué, ils n'avaient pas pu interrompre le mariage. Conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décidé, c'était donc à Terry d'intervenir. Mais...

Sam plissa les paupières :

\- Dean.

Dean le comprit sans un mot, et se rapprocha de Mr Quentin. Ce dernier hoqueta en l'apercevant mais Dean l'empêcha de fuir d'une main ferme sur son épaule et d'un sourire large et pointu :

\- Tu vas me dire qui t'a accompagné jusqu'ici. T'asseoir à côté de nous, les bonbons, ce laïus stupide sur l'amour... Rien de tout ça n'est ton idée, pas vrai?

Pendant ce temps, Sam chercha Terry frénétiquement du regard; elle était tout à gauche de l'autel, parfaitement immobile, concentrée sur le prêtre.

\- Oliver, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime...

Elle ne mâchait pas de chewing-gum. Elle ne battait pas la mesure nerveusement avec ses jambes, elle ne se rongeait pas les ongles. Elle demeurait décontractée et imperturbable, la rivière autour d'elle étrangement figée.

Mr Quentin s'exclama :

\- Je vais parler! Je vais parler, alors me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît!

La phrase était passée, et Terry n'avait rien dit.

\- ...L'aimerez-vous, la consolerez-vous, l'honorerez-vous, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resterez-vous fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Terry rencontra son regard.

\- C'est Miss Terry! Elle est revenue m'inviter au mariage! On a parlé philosophie en chemin, et elle m'a donné des bonbons et m'a dit de m'asseoir près de vous!

Terry lui adressa le V de la victoire. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, large, arrogant et vulpin. Pas Terry du tout.

Il y avait un bonbon sur la langue qu'elle lui tira. Pas de chewing-gum.

"Oui", répondit Oliver.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :**...Hum. Promis, il y a une explication? (ne me tuez paaas :'D)

A très très bientôt !


	19. Samedi 5

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Etrangement, il s'adoucit."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit sur deux marathons, fini lors du deuxième marathon de cette année. ...Les gens. J'ai tout fini, bonus compris.

Et comme vous êtes des amours et que je vous dois beaucoup, je vais vous poster deux chapitres à la suite maintenant. :)

 **Note 2:** J'espère que vous allez aimer. J'espère, j'espère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 19 : Samedi 5**

.

Sam ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Son esprit vagabonda et, pour une raison obscure, s'accrocha à Oliver, qui avait dit oui sans hésiter. Oliver, dont les yeux foncés étaient limpides et perçants. S'il avait été touché par le sortilège, ce n'était manifestement plus le cas maintenant : son âme brillait d'un éclat inquiétant, le lac noir tumultueux et trouble, et ce n'était pas le nom de quelqu'un que Sam entendait émaner de la masse sombre, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup moins tangible :

 _pouvoir_.

Sam se souvint que Terry lui avait dit que la famille de Carla était riche, et se promit d'empêcher l'homme de les approcher quand tout serait fini.

Mais le problème immédiat n'était pas Oliver; le problème était la créature qui se faisait actuellement passer pour Terry.

Cas se rapprocha de Sam, se penchant au-dessus du banc et suivant son regard. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, sa voix méfiante :

\- Gabriel...

En réponse, Gabriel le salua de la main gauche avec effronterie. Sa voix retentit dans leurs têtes, moqueuse et arrogante :

"Vous en avez mis du temps, à me trouver, les enfants!"

Les poings de Dean se serrèrent. Il cracha, abeilles dorées rugissantes de colère autour de lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Terry, ce salaud?

\- Et depuis quand, surtout?

Dean se tourna vers Sam, rencontrant son expression sérieuse. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre sa suggestion et se récria aussitôt, secouant la tête vigoureusement :

\- Non. Impossible. Nope. _Nada_. La personne avec laquelle j'ai parlé hier n'était _pas_ Gabriel !

Sam cligna des yeux :

\- ...Tu t'es vraiment attaché à Terry, on dirait.

\- PAS DU TOUT !

Les lèvres de Sam se retroussèrent légèrement mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux, se tournant de nouveau en direction de l'autel, son regard braqué sur Gabriel. A sa droite, Dean fit de même, les particules dorées autour de lui des flammes sourdes.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Ce matin, chez le coiffeur, Terry semblait aller bien - aussi bien que possible juste avant le mariage de Carla avec Oliver. Gabriel avait dû préparé son coup après.

Cas, penché en avant entre Dean et lui, murmura :

\- Sam. Comment est-elle, l'âme de Terry? Comme d'habitude, ou...?

Sam cligna des paupières :

\- ...Elle est bizarre. Figée. Je vois son âme, d'habitude, sous la forme d'une rivière feu et or, parfois calme mais toujours en mouvement. Là, elle est statique. Elle est là et c'est tout.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Est-ce que cela fait comme pour Carla, qui est toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège?

Les prunelles de Sam s'arrondirent. Tout à son observation de Terry, il avait mis Carla de côté.

Il se tourna vers elle, et... _wow_. Le prêtre était en train de finir de parler ("Carla, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux légitime..."), mais la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour _Terry_ , ou plutôt Gabriel, sérieuse comme du marbre; les serpentins violets qui constituaient son âme étaient toujours ralentis par le sort et pourtant, ils _vrombissaient_ , clignotant or à intervalles réguliers comme un coeur battant.

Le regard de Gabriel se dirigea vers Carla et son sourire s'élargit, lent et mystérieux. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Sam et lui adressa un _clin d'oeil_.

Et la rivière disparut.

Plus rien. Plus d'âme. Ou peut-être...

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent :

\- Gabriel vient de faire disparaître la rivière. Je crois qu'en fait... c'était une illusion. C'était pour me leurrer. Et avec toute l'agitation ici, je me suis fait avoir.

Le visage de Dean se plissa. Les abeilles s'agitaient avec confusion, leur colère devenue prudente :

\- Ca veut dire qu'il a juste pris l'apparence de Terry... Il la détient quelque part.

"Dean-O, cela me touche profondément que tu te sois attaché à Terry. Moi aussi je l'aime bien, tu sais. Au final, je veux pas lui faire de mal."

Sam se redressa brusquement sur son banc en entendant de nouveau la voix de Gabriel dans sa tête, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il avait du mal à s'y habituer. A sa droite, il vit Dean faire de même. Les mains de Cas se resserrèrent sur le bois de leurs dossiers derrière eux.

La voix de Gabriel poursuivit, étrangement sérieuse :

"A elle comme aux autres, d'ailleurs..."

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Avant que Dean ne pût rétorquer quelque chose à l'archange, certainement sarcastique, les invités s'agitèrent. Ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, visiblement perplexes, toutes les têtes tournées vers la mariée.

Qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question du prêtre.

Ce dernier se mit à tousser, maladroitement :

\- Ma... mademoiselle? Voulez-vous que je répète la question?

Oliver dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Le rictus de Gabriel s'élargit encore.

Carla ne dit rien. Immobile comme une statue, ses yeux avaient, justement, quelque chose de la solidité de la pierre dans leurs profondeurs. Les serpentins sifflaient du fond de leur léthargie, presque agressifs.

Etrangement, le sourire de Gabriel devint doux.

\- ...Ca suffit.

Sam se tourna à l'exclamation de Dean et eut le temps de l'apercevoir s'accroupir avant de ramper sur le sol en direction de l'autel et de l'endroit où se trouvait Carla, passant sous les bancs, entre les jambes des invités. Cette fois-ci, aucun sortilège de Gabriel ne l'arrêta. C'en fut trop pour Mr Quentin, qui hurla au passage de Dean et prit ses jambes à son cou, quittant l'église en trombe. Les invités se regardaient, s'interrogeaient entre eux sur les raisons de l'hésitation de la mariée; certains se levaient, la sommant de répondre.

Le prêtre tenta de calmer la foule, sans grand succès. Oliver lança un regard furibond à l'homme d'église :

\- REPETEZ-LA, VOTRE SATANEE QUESTION ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?!

Sam se tourna vers Cas :

\- Il faut arrêter ça. Gabriel nous empêche d'utiliser l'allée centrale, mais Mr Quentin a pu utiliser l'allée latérale pour sortir : je vais prendre le même chemin et faire le tour pour rejoindre Gabriel. Au pire, je ramperai aussi sous les bancs, comme Dean. Toi, essaie de faire sortir le plus d'invités possibles.

Cas hocha la tête, et s'élança lui aussi dans l'allée latérale, attrapant des invités au passage. Sam l'entendit dire d'un ton très sérieux "Vous perturbez la mariée, votre niveau sonore dépasse les quotas autorisés, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît" et le vit hisser sur son épaule sans ménagement un homme récalcitrant.

Sam put faire le tour. Il avait du mal à rejoindre Gabriel, plusieurs personnes debout et amassées autour de l'autel pour tenter de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait, leurs téléphones portables dégainés. Sam croisa le regard de Dean par-dessus la foule : coincé lui aussi au milieu des invités, il essayait d'atteindre Carla.

Carla tourna légèrement la tête, plantant ses yeux sur _Sam_. Sam se figea.

Carla fixa Gabriel.

\- ...renonçant à toute autre union, lui resterez-vous fidèle jusqu'à la mort? ...Mademoiselle?

Carla ouvrit la bouche, lentement :

\- Tu n'es pas Terry.

Gabriel ferma les yeux.

Il sourit si fort, des fossettes vinrent creuser ses joues.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** C'est court mais je poste la suite tout de suite!


	20. Samedi 6

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Il est fier, en fait."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2017, deuxième round de l'année. Si vous saviez comme il m'a donné du mal, celui-ci. :'D

 **Note 2:** Après ce chapitre, il en reste un seul, et le bonus. Je ne panique pas du tout en attendant vos réactions, non non non...

Je vous répondrai à tous dès que possible. Merci encore de tout mon coeur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 20 : Samedi 6**

.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'église. Face à l'étrangeté de ce qu'il se passait, certains invités s'éloignèrent d'eux-mêmes de l'autel. Cas paraissait avoir moins de difficulté à les pousser à sortir.

Sam aperçut Dean se tenir prêt à agir non loin de Carla, ses particules concentrées et silencieuses. Sam lui-même se rapprocha de Gabriel. Le prêtre ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit.

Oliver, par contre. Oliver.

\- Non. Non non non non-

Il se tourna vers Carla, empoignant son épaule presque nue avec force; son geste laisserait des bleus à coup sûr. Carla ne réagit pas, cependant, toujours focalisée sur Gabriel, ses yeux clairs clairs clairs; stoïque et, maintenant Sam le remarquait, parfaitement déterminée, les serpentins semblant prêts à attaquer, toute en économie d'énergie pour pouvoir agir comme elle le voudrait au moment venu malgré le sort.

Les lèvres de Gabriel s'entrouvrirent sur ce que Sam réalisa être de la _fierté_ :

\- Tu y es presque, ma grande. Tu y es presque.

Sam avait sorti sa Lame d'Ange, mais il l'abaissa, perplexe. Dean croisa son regard, aussi confus que lui. Cas les rejoignit en empruntant l'allée centrale, aucun sortilège présent pour le ralentir. Un éclat particulier s'alluma dans ses yeux en regardant Gabriel, le gaz autour de lui soudain beaucoup plus calme.

Oliver étudia Carla, puis Gabriel; puis chacun d'entre eux.

\- Non.

Il se plaça face à Carla, agrippant ses deux épaules :

\- Tu es là pour dire OUI. Tu es là pour DEVENIR MA FEMME !

Mais Carla ne réagit pas, fermant les paupières un instant avant de se refocaliser sur Gabriel. Uniquement sur Gabriel. Gabriel, lui, observait Oliver avec un regard illisible.

Oliver tressaillit. Il baissa la tête, et Sam écarquilla les yeux quand son âme _gronda_ :

\- ...C'est à cause de toi. Tout ça, c'est A CAUSE DE TOI, TERRY, PAS VRAI ?!

Sam eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri d'avertissement : Oliver repoussa Carla brusquement, la faisant trébucher sur sa traîne, et pointa un revolver sur Gabriel. Droit entre ses deux yeux.

xxx

xxx

Le corps d'Oliver était secoué de soubresauts, son teint quasi-maladif, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front; mais malgré cela, son bras armé du revolver ne tremblait pas, ses yeux braqués sur qui il croyait être Terry avec une haine incendiaire.

Les derniers invités présents poussèrent des hurlements avant de foncer vers la sortie de l'église, abandonnant derrière eux jolies vestes, appareils photos et téléphones. Le prêtre glapit de terreur et se camoufla derrière l'autel, attrapant un crucifix et utilisant la seule défense qu'il connaissait : la prière.

La seule chose qui bougea chez Gabriel, ce fut son sourcil gauche en entendant le Notre Père précipité du prêtre :

\- C'est pas un démon, tu sais... Il est très humain. Et Notre Père n'en a rien à faire.

\- LA FERME !

Oliver serrait les dents, ses yeux fous, ses jambes instables. Il était certes très humain, mais son âme gouttait, noire et profonde, en un amas visqueux tombant à ses pieds. Elle tachait son beau pantalon blanc, remontant vers ses genoux. L'air autour de lui sentait l'essence, et un malaise indescriptible saisit Sam, lui faisant porter sa main à son crâne, un très mauvais pressentiment hérissant ses poils.

\- Sam !

Sam se tourna en direction du cri inquiet de Cas, l'ange avançant à toute vitesse vers lui. De l'autre côté, Dean s'approchait le plus silencieusement possible du dos d'Oliver et fixait Sam avec alarme.

Gabriel mit un nouveau bonbon dans sa bouche, ses lèvres émettant un pop! sonore :

\- Yep... Les seules choses qui le possèdent sont sa propre soif de pouvoir et sa haine.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA _FERMER_!

Sam se ressaisit, venant promptement se placer entre Oliver et Gabriel, droit dans la zone de tir. Il montra ses mains à l'homme, reculant un peu pour éloigner l'archange de lui.

\- Ne tirez pas. Regardez !

Il déposa sa Lame d'Ange par terre ainsi que le revolver accroché à sa jambe droite, ses gestes lents, délibérés, ses doigts écartés et ses paumes bien en vue. Dean avançait toujours à pas de loup, sa propre Lame sortie, rivant sur la nuque du patron de brasserie des yeux brûlants.

Sam se redressa lentement et repoussa les armes du pied :

\- Vous n'avez pas à tirer... On va parler, d'accord?

Derrière lui, il entendit un "tut" désapprobateur de Gabriel :

\- Samuel, Samuel... Tu sais pourtant qu'une petite balle comme ça ne peut rien me faire.

\- C'est pas ça...

Sam étudia le prêtre, terrifié et sanglotant. Il vit Carla, tétanisée sur le sol, son frère lui parlant doucement à voix basse avant de lui demander de se mettre à l'abri. Carla, toujours à moitié sous l'influence du sort, qui serait incapable d'esquiver une balle perdue si tout finissait mal. Il repensa à Mr Quentin et la peur effaçant son enthousiasme. ll repensa à Terry.

Plus de traumatismes. Fini. Sam ne laisserait pas Carla voir quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Terry se prendre une balle. Le sortilège avait fait assez de mal comme cela, il ne laisserait pas autre chose arriver à des gens innocents.

Derrière lui, Gabriel soupira :

\- Oh, Sam... Tu veux toujours en faire trop.

Oliver arma le revolver, le pointant sur la poitrine de Sam :

\- Si tu bouges pas, tu y passes aussi.

Une lame que Sam savait froide se plaqua contre la gorge de l'homme, les particules de Dean aveuglantes dans leur détermination, un avertissement sourd dans ses mots murmurés à l'oreille d'Oliver :

\- Je crois pas, non.

xxx

xxx

Oliver rit, presque hystérique. Son âme gouttait, gouttait, émettant des bulles empoisonnées et infectes. Ses yeux vacillèrent, troubles, à la dérive.

Sam aperçut du coin de l'oeil Cas sortir le pistolet de Dean de sa poche, son âme un mur or derrière lui.

Sam réessaya :

\- On peut parler, Oliver. Que vous a donc fait Terry?

\- Ce qu'elle m'a fait?

Les lèvres d'Oliver s'étirèrent, mesquines et cruelles :

\- A part être le principal obstacle entre moi et la richesse? Elle me dégoûte, voilà ce qu'elle fait. Son... _amour contre-nature_ n'a pas sa place sur cette terre.

Derrière lui, Dean se figea avec une soudaineté inquiétante. Sa Lame s'appuya soudain un peu plus contre la gorge d'Oliver, le pétrifiant. Sam essaya de rencontrer le regard de son frère pour tenter de le rassurer, ses entrailles nouées de compréhension, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il vit Cas fixer également Dean, ses yeux larges et tristes, le gaz autour de lui l'appelant doucement.

Sur le sol, Carla tressaillit.

Sam lécha ses lèvres avec gêne :

\- Excusez-moi, mais... Il me semble que Carla aime beaucoup Terry, elle aussi?

Le regard que lui lança Oliver... Sam n'avait jamais rien vu de plus profondément haineux, même chez les démons :

\- ...Carla s'est simplement perdue en chemin. Momentanément.

Derrière Sam, Gabriel renifla. Sam lui asséna un coup de coude.

L'âme d'Oliver émit un son terrible, comme un coup de tonnerre. Il redressa la main, essayant de viser Gabriel malgré Sam. Derrière lui, Dean grinça des dents, sa prise tremblante sur la Lame dans ses efforts pour se restreindre.

Sam se décala juste un peu, camouflant un peu plus Gabriel derrière lui :

\- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à Carla...

\- C'est l'amour de ma vie.

...Ces mots firent l'effet d'un couperet glacial. Ils avaient été délivrés sans aucune inflexion, les yeux d'Oliver vides vides vides, les sons sans écho. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage; son âme restait immobile.

DANGER, une voix hurla dans la tête de Sam. DANGER, DANGER, _DANGER_ -

Sam inspira, lentement, puis expira délibérément. Il se redressa, croisant le regard d'Oliver, essayant de garder une attitude dénuée de jugement malgré le dégoût qui parcourait sa peau.

Les lèvres d'Oliver se retroussèrent. De l'huile de son âme dégoulinait entre ses dents :

\- Elle était brisée, et je l'ai réparée. Je l'ai remise sur le droit chemin. Je l'ai sauvée des Enfers, elle ira au Paradis grâce à moi.

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillèrent.

xxx

xxx

Oliver continua, sa bouche déformée :

\- Elle était tellement douce, ces derniers jours. Tellement obéissante... Remise à neuf.

Les poings de Cas se mirent à _trembler_.

Dans le dos de Sam, Gabriel murmura :

\- Désolé, petit frère. Je savais pas que c'était à ce stade. Il fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs... Désolé.

Dean jeta à Gabriel un regard écarquillé. Il se tourna vers Cas, qui détourna la tête.

Dean _gronda_ , un essaim de colère dorée autour de lui, le volcan de sa rage crachant des flammes :

\- Ok. Fini. Lâche ce revolver, ou je te tranche la gorge.

Oliver perdit son sourire. Cependant, au lieu d'obéir, il bougea simplement d'un pied sur l'autre, plongé dans ses pensées, comme indécis :

\- ...Même si vous êtes de la police ou je-sais-pas-quoi. C'est plus rapide de tirer une balle que de trancher une gorge, pas vrai?

 _Bon sang, il est complètement fou_.

Cas, lentement, arma le pistolet de Dean, avec un son audible. Il le braqua sur Oliver et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Ses mots résonnèrent avec une certitude absolue et terrible, sa colère une tempête, un éclat bleu surnaturel dans ses iris :

\- Oui. C'est plus rapide de tirer une balle que de trancher une gorge. Mais c'est _Dean Winchester_ , que vous êtes en train de sous-estimer, et son frère _Sam_ que vous êtes en train de viser. Et moi aussi, je suis armé d'un pistolet. Et, je vous fais une promesse.

Ses yeux brillèrent, grâce frissonnante sous les pores de sa peau, odeur d'électricité dans l'air. Le gaz l'habilla tel une armure ailée, certitude terriblement _or_ :

\- Vous ne serez jamais, jamais, plus rapide que moi pour tirer.

Un instant. Il y eut un instant de silence, une seconde d'indécision.

Le revolver d'Oliver se redressa.

Et puis, le patron de brasserie s'écroula brusquement, une balle reçue en pleine poitrine.

Tirée par le pistolet de Sam, les doigts de Carla pressés contre la détente.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'espère que mes scènes d'action ne sont pas trop nulles, et vous embrasse fort.


	21. Dimanche

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Elle peut être terrifiante, quand elle veut" et "Tout est bien qui finit bien". :')

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit lors des Marathons des Fanfictions 2017, deuxième et troisième rounds de l'année. ...C'est la fin. Plus que le bonus ensuite, que je posterai en fin de semaine prochaine.

 **Note 2:** Je ne serais jamais arrivée au bout sans votre soutien. Merci. J'espère que la fin vous plaira.

 **ShadowOfMadness** : Ta review. Ta review, ta review, ta review! -coeurs partout- (merciii)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 21 : Dimanche**

.

Oliver s'effondra dans un bruit mat, son revolver lui échappant des doigts. Carla, adossée contre l'autel, tremblait de tous ses membres, son regard sombre foudroyant, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sortis de leur voile, ses épaules maculées d'ecchymoses sous forme de doigts; les mains d'Oliver. Les serpentins mauves et or autour d'elle sifflaient dans leur juste colère, indignés, réclamant Terry à cor et à cri.

\- Je ne. Deviendrai. _Jamais_ ton épouse. _Jamais_.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, certainement trop serrée dans sa robe, elle les observa les uns après les autres.

Elle s'était libérée toute seule du sortilège.

Apercevant Gabriel, elle se redressa soudain, manquant tomber. Dean la rattrapa de peu, une main sous son bras. Sam en profita pour contrôler le pouls d'Oliver.

Il ne respirait plus. Sam n'arrivait pas à en être déçu.

Carla rétrécit soudain ses yeux, braquant son arme sur Gabriel. Dean se recula brusquement, tentant de la calmer :

\- Wow wow wow, doucement !

\- Où est Terry?

Gabriel rit bêtement, se grattant la nuque d'une main, comme gêné. Sam rétrécit les paupières à sa réaction. Cas finit de les rejoindre, sa main en avant, déjà préparé à soigner carla.

Carla gronda, rauque, furieuse comme un dragon :

\- Où. Est. _Terry_ ?

Un sourire illumina le visage d'emprunt de Gabriel, large, pétillant comme celui d'un enfant à Noël. Il pointa la porte d'entrée de l'église du doigt, sautillant sur ses jambes :

\- Là. Elle arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une jeune femme à bout de souffle.

\- JE M'Y OPPOSE! JE M'Y-

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Terry, débraillée, en _chaussons_ , s'immobilisa brutalement sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Puis, elle éclata en sanglots. Et se mit à _courir_.

\- CARLA !

Carla se laissa glisser sur le sol. Terry se jeta sur elle, et elle la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Elle pleura avec elle, essoufflée, rassurée, ses serpentins noués autour d'elles deux.

Quand Sam regarda derrière lui, Gabriel avait disparu.

xxx

xxx

La police arriva peu de temps après. Sam, Dean et Cas, reprenant leurs fausses identités d'agents du FBI, plaidèrent la folie soudaine d'Oliver, la tentative de meurtre homophobe, et la légitime défense. Ils ne mentirent quasiment pas, excepté pour cacher l'implication de Gabriel. Les ecchymoses toujours sur les épaules de Carla, Cas n'ayant pas eu le temps de la soigner, corroborèrent leur histoire. Le prêtre, choqué mais fixant Cas avec des yeux émerveillés (il devait avoir vu la grâce derrière ses iris lors de son face-à-face avec Oliver...), hocha la tête à tout ce qu'ils racontèrent sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Carla allait pouvoir rentrer avec Terry. Elle serait convoquée au commissariat les jours prochains.

Sam et Dean discutaient à voix basse en observant les jeunes femmes. Elles n'arrivaient plus à se lâcher, murmurant entre elles des mots qui sonnaient doux même à cette distance, les serpentins de Carla dans les cheveux de Terry, gracieux autour de ses épaules, se redressant pour caresser ses yeux humides. La rivière de Terry clignotait or au rythme de son rire, clapotant contre les joues de Carla avec une douceur indicible.

Dean remarqua :

\- Dis donc, la Carla, il faut pas l'embêter. Elle peut être terrifiante, quand elle veut.

\- On dirait bien, oui.

Sam sourit. Il lui dit :

\- Terry m'a raconté que Gabriel avait débarqué chez elle, ayant déjà revêtu son apparence, et avait simplement posé deux doigts sur son front. Quand Terry s'est réveillée, elle a foncé ici.

Dean étudia Sam :

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours la Vision du Cupidon - ou plutôt de Gabriel?

Il grimaça. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit :

\- Ouip. Terry et Carla sont adorables entre elles, tu verrais !

\- Non, merci.

Dean grommela sa réponse, se détournant. Ses particules rosirent, essayant de se cacher à la vue de Sam.

Sam rit.

Cas les rejoignit :

\- J'ai un peu parlé avec les policiers. Ils croient notre version... Le prêtre n'a pas arrêté de me regarder pendant que je parlais, par contre.

Dean grogna de nouveau. Sam sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Certaines particules de Dean se gonflèrent d'émotion, soleils fiers.

Cas prit alors un air sérieux, attrapant doucement les mains de Dean. Il le fixa dans les yeux, intense.

Les oreilles de Dean foncèrent, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il serra ses doigts en retour, maladroit :

\- ...Cas?

Cas entrouvrit la bouche. Et puis, son regard se plissa, étincelant et bleu, bleu :

\- Il avait tort. Oliver. Cet amour n'est pas "contre-nature".

Dean se figea. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge avec un bruit audible. Ses particules restèrent suspendues en l'air, un instant parfaitement silencieuses.

Comme Carla et Terry se rapprochaient d'eux, main dans la main, Castiel répéta à leur encontre, plus fort :

\- Cet amour n'est pas contre-nature : il est la chose la plus précieuse que je connaisse. Et croyez-moi, mon Père...

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean :

\- Dieu ne pourrait qu'en être _fier_ , de cet amour. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour qu'il reste possible.

Sam égrena les secondes dans sa tête : trois, deux, un...

Dean se pencha en avant et embrassa Cas, à pleine bouche, devant tout le monde. Terry siffla, joues rouges de joie, criant : "Il était temps!". Carla hocha la tête, satisfaite, son sourire allumant des yeux qu'elle tourna vers Terry avec espièglerie, sa main se resserrant autour de la sienne.

Les policiers clignèrent des paupières, embarrassés mais tolérants, tolérants. Ignorant ses collègues, l'un d'entre eux applaudit et siffla aussi, ses yeux brillants et complices, son sourire étiré d'une joie tremblante. Le prêtre les observait tous avec un regard large qui finit par s'adoucir. Un pli compréhensif se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, une décision nouvelle allumant ses iris d'un éclat bienveillant.

Sam secoua la tête puis rit, son coeur un tambour heureux.

 _Gabriel. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais?_

La main droite de Dean se perdit dans les cheveux de Cas, ses particules laissant des trainées or dans toute l'église. Cas souleva légèrement Dean pour le rapprocher encore, son gaz lui dessinant des ailes.

Sam se tendit :

\- Euh... Il faudrait peut-être vous calmer un peu?

Dean lui adressa un doigt d'honneur sans cesser d'embrasser Cas. Terry et Carla éclatèrent de rire.

xxx

xxx

Sam, Dean et Cas, laissèrent par la suite les jeunes femmes éprouvées rentrer chez elles, promettant de les retrouver le lendemain.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc chez Terry et Carla pour manger ensemble.

Dean adressa un rictus goguenard à Terry :

\- Dis donc, c'est beaucoup mieux rangé que la dernière fois que je suis venu. Aucune chaussette rose à pois verts qui traîne, cette fois-ci !

Terry lui balança un coussin dans la figure.

Il se trouvait qu'hors situation dangereuse, et surtout quand Terry était en sécurité, Carla était une jeune femme calme et timide, voire réservée.

Dean la fixa dans les yeux, sincère :

\- T'étais une mariée _badass_.

Carla s'illumina comme un phare. Terry vint passer un bras autour de son épaule, embrassant sa joue et posant sa tête contre sa tempe. Un serpentin de Carla se noua autour de son poignet.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Carla avait entraîné Sam dans la cuisine pour personnellement le remercier :

\- C'est parce que vous m'avez tout raconté. Vous m'avez donné les armes nécessaires pour me défendre, et vous avez cru en moi.

Sam avait secoué la tête, démentant :

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est vous qui avez vaincu le sortilège. Merci à vous. Et à Terry, aussi. Toutes les deux, je pense que vous ne le réalisez pas bien, mais vous avez fait beaucoup, pour nous...

Carla avait hésité, puis avait tendu sa main :

\- Dans ce cas... Même si on m'a appris à me méfier des Chasseurs, on pourra peut-être rester amis?

Sam avait serré sa main. Son sourire avait été impossible à contenir :

\- Avec plaisir. Commençons par nous tutoyer, alors.

Les yeux de Carla s'étaient allumés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été frappés par aucun sortilège.

xxx

xxx

Cas et Carla avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils avaient longuement parlé de leurs histoires respectives, des sorciers, et du Paradis. Le dialogue avait tout de suite été aisé, entre les deux.

Dean se tourna vers Sam, ses yeux émerveillés :

\- Ils s'entendent bien !

Terry fit de même, une expression similaire sur le visage :

\- Géant Vert, ils s'entendent bien !

Sam rit.

Un peu plus tard, il surprit Dean prendre Cas à part :

\- Tu me raconteras? Ce qu'a sous-entendu Gabriel avec le Paradis, tu me raconteras?

Cas sourit. Il fit un pas en avant pour embrasser Dean, une fois. Son gaz clignota or de plaisir.

"Pouf!", firent les particules de Dean en sautant, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui avec une douceur tendre.

xxx

xxx

Pendant que Terry faisait rire Carla avec des histoires embarrassantes sur Dean et que Dean essayait de se venger en cherchant à la chatouiller, Cas se rapprocha discrètement de Sam :

\- Gabriel va finir par te recontacter, à mon avis... Il doit te débarrasser de la Vision. Mais, je pense qu'il ne tentera rien d'autre.

Sam croisa son regard. Il pensait la même chose.

Dean les interpella :

\- Venez m'aider ! Tant qu'elle rit pas à _pleurer_ , j'ai pas gagné !

Carla retroussa ses manches à ces mots, un sourire taquin sur son visage. Ses serpentins venaient déjà chatouiller les joues de Terry :

\- Attends. Moi aussi, je vais t'aider.

\- NAOOOONNNNN, c'est pas juuuuuste !

Cas entraîna Sam, et ils les rejoignirent.

Dean gagna. Et puis, quand tout le monde se retourna contre lui pour le chatouiller _lui_ , il perdit, perdit, perdit.

xxx

xxx

Gabriel apparut quand Sam se retrouva seul dans la cuisine; il s'était levé pour prendre un verre d'eau - et aussi, pour être honnête, pour s'éloigner un peu des deux couples d'amoureux.

\- C'est insupportable, pas vrai? Toutes ces âmes dégoulinantes de miel et ronronnantes d'amour. Elles ne savent pas mentir, elles. Elles dénoncent à chaque fois leur propriétaire. Même le déni de Dean ne fait pas le poids.

Sam se figea, son verre toujours à sa bouche. Il le reposa lentement sur le comptoir, redressant la tête pour apercevoir Gabriel, avec l'apparence qu'il lui connaissait le mieux, debout dans l'embrasure du couloir menant à l'étage.

Gabriel poursuivit :

\- Enfin, même si là, je dois dire que Dean m'a impressionné. Je souhaitais qu'il dépasse son déni, mais j'avais quand même de tout petits, petits, petiiiiiits doutes qu'il y arrive.

A "petiiiiiits", il montra son index et son pouce droits à Sam, la distance entre eux très resserrée. Sam se renfrogna, glissant sa main dans sa poche droite, où se trouvait sa Lame d'Ange. Gabriel surprit le geste, puis, ses yeux brillants, lui adressa un sourire large en réponse, toutes dents dehors.

Sam soupira, agacé :

\- Si Dean te voit, je pense qu'il aura du mal à se retenir de te massacrer.

Gabriel fit "Aaaaw" avec un geste d'apaisement dans sa direction, condescendant à souhait :

\- Oh, t'en fais pas pour moi! Je crois bien qu'il est occupé...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon, et Sam suivit son regard malgré lui. Dean était assis sur le canapé à côté de Cas, en face de Terry et Carla. Il dévorait Cas des yeux, sa posture rigide comme quand il s'apprêtait à partir au combat. Les paillettes de son aura enveloppaient Cas comme dans une couverture, déposées sur ses épaules, contre ses joues et ses lèvres, timides. Elles murmurèrent soudain "Cas" en choeur, le mot les parcourant tel un soupir, audible depuis le poste d'observation de Sam et de Gabriel, tremblant et tendre et terriblement sincère.

Dean inspira à fond, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis, il saisit la main de Cas dans la sienne, sur le canapé. A l'abri des regards, derrière un coussin.

Les particules éclatèrent de victoire; Cas lui sourit doucement et certaines explosèrent.

Gabriel s'éloigna de l'entrée du salon, son regard blasé :

\- ...Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il m'impressionne pas du tout. Il fait tout ce foin rien que pour lui _donner la main_?

Sam rétrécit les paupières, sur la défensive :

\- Si tu es là que pour te moquer de Dean, tu ferait bien de simplement récupérer ta Vision et déguerpir.

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un geste qui fit bouger Sam d'un pied sur l'autre tant il lui rappela Cas et le mit mal à l'aise :

\- Oh... Toi, tu veux pas me "massacrer", alors?

Sam renifla. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, excédé :

\- J'avais oublié combien tu étais énervant, en face à face...

Gabriel haussa les épaules :

\- Hé...

Il montra sa propre poitrine du pouce en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, son sourire vulpin et fier et à baffer :

\- "Trickster", tu as oublié?

Sam jura entre ses dents.

xxx

xxx

\- Alors?

Gabriel bailla puis eut le toupet d'examiner ses ongles avec ennui, ne se donnant même pas la peine de croiser le regard de Sam :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le Grand Et Redoutable Sam Winchester ne veut pas me donner une leçon comme il le devrait?

Sam l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, refusant de se laisser provoquer. Gabriel aimait créer le spectacle et attirer l'attention, mais si on voulait entrevoir la vérité, il fallait chercher derrière ses tours de magie et son masque de plaisantin insupportable.

Sam répondit :

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas te donner une leçon : juste que je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au "massacre".

Gabriel s'immobilisa, consentant enfin à le fixer dans les yeux :

\- Aha, très drôle. C'est bien une réponse d'intello, ça...

Sam soupira. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, son regard déviant sur le côté :

\- ...Je crois qu'à ta manière louche et insensible, tu as réellement voulu aider les gens de cette ville.

Gabriel se plaqua une main sur la poitrine, faussement choqué :

\- "Insensible", je ne dis pas, mais "louche"? Tu me blesses, Sam, franchement!

Sam le fusilla des yeux. Gabriel eut un geste d'apaisement :

\- Ok, Samsagace, j'ai compris : plus de sérieux...

Il fit mine de réfléchir, et puis :

\- Sans blague, Sam ! C'est maintenant que tu le remarques? Ce sortilège était sympa pour torturer les humains, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pas pour habitude de torturer les gens gratuitement. Je suis un trickster donneur de leçons, moi ! J'ai une réputation à défendre !

Sam lui jeta un regard las :

\- ...Tu es un ange.

Gabriel le regarda très sérieusement :

\- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que tous les anges torturent les gens gratuitement? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu me déçois profondément, Sam, parce que c'est du racisme.

Sam serra les dents. Il avait plus de patience que Dean, mais si Gabriel continuait, il allait réagir violemment.

Sentant probablement son énervement (ou son aura meutrière, au choix), Gabriel soupira. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne :

\- ...Ils valent plus que nous. Ils sont censés valoir plus que nous, les humains. Les préférés de Père. Ils sont censés être meilleurs que les anges.

Sam cligna des paupières. Gabriel releva la tête, et ses yeux étaient durs comme du granit :

\- Lors de l'Apocalypse, j'ai choisi le camp des humains, le _vôtre_. Et j'y ai laissé la vie. Mais cela n'a rien changé : les humains ont survécu au pire, et pourtant, il se déchirent toujours. Ils se permettent de faire croire aux anges, et même à ceux qui les ont défendus, qu'ils _valent moins_. Et c'est faux. Je sais que c'est faux, qu'ils sont capables de mieux. Mais, j'ai pas supporté. Moi qui me suis sacrifié pour eux, qui ai participé à leur Salut, j'ai pas supporté, de continuer à les voir fomenter des guerres et se tuer les uns les autres. Parce qu'alors, qu'est-ce qui les différencie vraiment des anges? Est-ce que mon sacrifice a été vain? Est-ce que finalement, j'ai choisi le mauvais camp?

Sam écarquilla les yeux. De toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Gabriel avait pu ensorceler cette ville, il n'avait pas imaginé celle-ci; pas imaginé se retrouver face à un ange désillusionné, désespéré de retrouver la foi qu'il avait trouvée en la race humaine pour laquelle il avait tout sacrifié.

Brusquement, il revit Mr Quentin, sur son banc au mariage, répétant des mots qui lui avaient été murmurés par quelqu'un d'autre : " _De manière parfaitement inattendue, ils ont survécu. Et ils sont censés valoir plus, et apprendre, et pourtant, ils s'entre-déchirent toujours_."

Sam secoua la tête. ll prit la parole, prudemment :

\- ...Tu as voulu que les humains te prouvent à nouveau que tu avais choisi le bon camp. Alors, tu as jeté ce sort sur cette ville.

Gabriel lui sourit, et pour la première fois, Sam remarqua combien ce sourire était factice :

\- Oui. Je voulais qu'ils me prouvent à nouveau qu'ils valaient mieux, comme le pensait mon Père. Alors, j'ai choisi la ville où les gens s'entendaient le moins, la ville avec le plus de divorces, et j'ai lancé un sort d'amour.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas !

Sam avança d'un pas vers Gabriel, et se retint de saisir son col. A la place, il serra les poings.

Gabriel l'observait sans un mot, impassible, et les mâchoires de Sam crissèrent :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais prouver, avec ce sortilège? Toute la souffrance qu'il a provoquée, tous les couples-

Sam s'interrompit brusquement, ses prunelles larges. Qu'avait dit Gabriel à Carla, déjà? A l'église, alors qu'elle luttait contre le sort...?

 _Tu y es presque, ma grande. Tu y es presque._

Sam plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il fixa Gabriel, dont les yeux, en l'observant, s'adoucirent étrangement.

Ses lèvres tressautèrent, presque un sourire :

\- ...Ah. Tu as compris, on dirait.

Sam entendit des pas dans le salon. Il attendit qu'ils s'estompassent, puis poursuivit à voix basse :

\- Tu voulais qu'ils rompent le sortilège seuls, de leur propre volonté. Et c'est aussi pour ça que-

Terry. Terry, qui n'avait pas été touchée par le sortilège. Et Gabriel qui avait utilisé son apparence à l'église, pour pousser Carla à réagir.

...Est-ce que c'était aussi valable pour les autres couples? Est-ce que pour tous les autres couples, il y avait aussi une personne non envoûtée, pour aider la première à se libérer du sort?

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit légèrement :

\- Je voulais qu'ils se battent pour qui ils aimaient vraiment.

Ses yeux étincelèrent :

\- Je voulais, une fois de plus, qu'ils me prouvent leur _Libre Arbitre._

Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi les "nouveaux couples", les deux personnes qui s'aimaient de manière artificielle, n'avaient aucune relation physique entre eux. Le but n'avait jamais été de torturer les gens et de détruire leurs relations amoureuses; le but était de pousser des personnes comme Terry et Carla, ou comme Dean et Cas, à reconnaître leurs sentiments et se battre pour ce qui leur était précieux. Le but était de leur faire comprendre que cet amour, ils pouvaient le perdre, et de voir ensuite s'ils allaient décider d'agir. Gabriel avait voulu faire renaître sa foi en l'être humain en les poussant à s'unir plutôt que se détruire.

C'était un pari insensé. C'était cruel. C'était...

Sam redressa la tête :

\- C'est _totalement tordu_.

Gabriel rit.

Vu l'éclat dans ses yeux, son pari, il l'avait gagné.

xxx

xxx

\- La petite Carla a bien résisté au sortilège, tu sais...

Gabriel venait, tranquillement, de se servir une bière dans le frigidaire. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil au salon, où les deux couples étaient toujours absorbés par leur conversation et par leurs partenaires respectifs, et, résigné, il s'adossa au comptoir en soupirant.

Gabriel poursuivit comme s'il n'était pas conscient qu'il essayait de l'ignorer :

\- Le jour où elle est rentrée chez Terry pour prendre ses affaires et vous a croisés, elle a bien failli rompre le sort une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai dû intervenir.

Sam haussa un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi, vu que c'est ce que tu souhaitais ?

Gabriel le regarda comme s'il l'avait déçu, et Sam sentit ses joues chauffer d'indignation. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'archange consentit à répondre :

\- Parce que c'était trop tôt. J'avais encore besoin d'elle... C'est la même raison pour laquelle tu as encore la Vision alors que Dean et Cas se sont mis ensemble, d'ailleurs : j'avais besoin que tu l'aies. Non seulement c'est amusant que tu puisses voir leurs âmes se faire des mamours, mais en plus, la Vision t'a permis de continuer à te méfier d'Oliver.

Oliver... Gabriel avait utilisé Sam et Carla envoûtée pour arrêter Oliver.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Gabriel lui offrit un sourire métallique :

\- Les victimes préférées du trickster ont toujours été les salopards.

xxx

xxx

\- Cela n'explique pas pour moi, tout ça, Gabriel...

Gabriel pencha la tête en arrière, finissant sa bière d'une traite. Sam entendit Dean qui appelait depuis le salon : "Ohé, Sammy! Tu es coincé aux toilettes?"

Gabriel ricana. Il tapota l'épaule de Sam :

\- Toi, t'étais un bonus, mon petit Sammy. Comme vous étiez là, je me suis dit que j'allais te pousser à m'aider... et aider les deux autres, aussi. Ils en avaient bien besoin.

Sam se recula, repoussant Gabriel. Il le fixa avec suspicion, un fond de rage dans ses entrailles :

\- ...J'ai failli mourir. Ta "Vision" a failli me tuer.

Gabriel cligna des yeux, impassible :

\- Non.

Laissant échapper sa colère, Sam agrippa son col, ses yeux plissés dangereusement :

\- J'ai failli _mourir_... Et l'état de _Dean_ , Gabriel. Ta satanée "Vision" a causé beaucoup de tort.

Les iris de Gabriel se glacèrent :

\- Et l'état de Castiel, l'as-tu vu?

Une chape de plomb écrasa Sam, brutale. Il resta bouche bée. Il ne lutta pas quand Gabriel se dégagea de sa prise, son coeur figé dans sa poitrine.

Gabriel le fixa, sévère :

\- C'est le déni de Dean qui lui a causé du tort, pas la Vision... La Vision était un catalyseur, mais Dean a toujours été responsable de ses actes. Il n'a jamais été envoûté. Quant à toi, tu ne serais pas mort.

Sam ouvrit des yeux incrédules :

\- Je peux t'assurer que-

\- Non.

La voix de Dean retentit de nouveau depuis le salon : "Sammy?"

Les pupilles de Gabriel étincelèrent :

\- Si on peut croire en Dean Winchester pour une chose, c'est qu'il fera tout pour sauver son petit frère.

\- Quand il a "tout fait" pour me sauver, ça n'a pas marché.

\- _Parce que, idiot, j'ai pas fait ça pour vous !_

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de saisir son col, et Sam se retrouva plaqué contre le comptoir. Les iris de Gabriel brillaient d'un éclat dangereux :

\- Toi et ton frère, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Je t'ai donné la Vision pour m'aider et aider Dean et Castiel, mais _je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi et Dean_. Il reste _qui_ , à ton avis, crétin?

Cas...

Castiel.

Sam étudia le visage de Gabriel. Le chasseur se dégonfla, la colère quittant son corps, une excuse au bord des lèvres.

Gabriel s'éloigna, dégoûté de sa réaction :

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il a de plus que moi, non?

Une âme. Cas avait une âme, là où l'espace autour de Gabriel restait désespérément vide.

Gabriel sourit, sans aucune amertume. Ses pupilles brillèrent même de _fierté_ :

\- Il s'est construit sa propre âme et ne le réalise même pas. Il croit qu'il ne fait aucune différence, alors qu'il a déjà réécrit l'Histoire et montré aux anges ce qu'était le _Libre Arbitre_... Cet idiot est un _parfait imbécile_.

Gabriel passa une main sur son visage avec un rire sourd, et Sam réalisa avec stupeur la véritable affection pour Cas qui l'animait, semblable à celle qu'il éprouvait pour son propre frère.

Son _frère_...

Gabriel riva son regard au sien, intense et fervent :

\- Tu serais pas mort : Dieu sait combien tu es résistant, Sam Winchester, et je croyais en Dean et Castiel. Mais, au-delà de ça, un être tel que Castiel est précieux et _mérite_ de passer au premier plan pour une personne et d'être choisi pour qui il est. Il le _mérite_. Donc, non : l'embrasser juste pour te sauver n'a pas marché. Mais le choisir et le chérir pour qui il est, _oui_.

L'air de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge. Gabriel lui sourit, large et heureux :

\- Dean a intérêt à prendre soin de mon petit frère, Sam Winchester. C'est moi qui te le dis.

Sans prévenir, l'ange tendit la main, et la Vision quitta Sam. Sam poussa un cri.

\- SAMMY !

Armé de sa Lame d'Ange, Dean déboula dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Castiel. Terry et Carla observaient la scène derrière eux. Terry avait saisi sa poêle.

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent aussitôt en se posant sur Gabriel :

\- _Toiiii_...

\- Non, Dean, non !

Cas s'interposa devant Dean, ignorant le regard incrédule du chasseur. Il se tourna vers Gabriel, dont les pupilles pétillèrent en l'étudiant :

\- Gabriel.

\- Bonjour, petit frère...

Les prunelles de Cas s'arrondirent. Si Sam avait toujours eu la Vision et si Gabriel avait eu une âme, il pensa qu'elle aurait été enveloppée avec affection autour de Castiel.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit encore :

\- Tu as l'air heureux. C'est bien. Même si je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves.

Dean piqua un fard :

\- Je vais te-

Cas posa une main sur son épaule et il s'interrompit, contrit. Cas enlaça leurs doigts et regarda Gabriel presque avec timidité, comme pour avoir son approbation. Gabriel ferma les paupières, doux. Il haussa les épaules et se détourna :

\- Aaaahh... Tout est bien qui finit bien. Je suppose.

Sam l'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Attends.

Gabriel s'immobilisa. Sam le fixa :

\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment tu t'en es sorti...

Gabriel ricana et secoua la tête, presque gentil. Il se rapprocha de Sam, comme pour lui dire un secret :

\- Tu veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble, ton âme, Sammy? C'est un oiseau. Un petit aigle sur ton épaule au plumage bleu profond et à l'oeil perçant, qui veille sur sa famille.

Sam vit la distraction pour ce qu'elle était, mais ne put s'en empêcher :

\- Dean a des abeilles, et moi j'ai un aigle?

Dean s'étouffa. Gabriel adressa un clin d'oeil à Sam.

Et dans un battement d'aile, il disparut enfin, laissant derrière lui des notes de rire claires.

XXX

FIN - Bonus à venir.


	22. BONUS

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "C'est bon, pas la peine d'en dire plus."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Enfin, quelques personnages sont à moi, mais c'est tout. :')

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit lors du Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année. Excusez-moi pour le retard. :')

 **Note 2:** Avec ce bonus, c'est fini. Merci à tous, du fond de mon coeur, de m'avoir accompagnée tout le long de cette aventure.

Je vous dis à bientôt. :)

* * *

 **Cupidon - Chapitre 22 : Bonus**

.

A l'échelle humaine, le centre commercial devait être impressionnant, et Castiel reconnaissait qu'il n'en avait jamais vu avec des allées aussi longues, même si sa taille restait comparable à celle d'un grain de poussière à l'échelle angélique. Castiel, cependant, était intrigué par la variété de ses lumières artificielles, tous les sons différents que pouvaient émettre les semelles des chaussures en heurtant son parquet, et à quoi pouvait servir tout ce qu'il proposait.

Dean avait eu les yeux rivés sur son visage quand ils étaient entrés, et il avait dit : "Oho."

Il y avait tant de choses à voir, même pour un ange ! Castiel ne savait pas où regarder.

\- Dean, Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est un crochet. Pour accrocher les serviettes, les torchons, les clefs...

\- Il a une forme de chat, Dean.

\- J'ai vu, Cas.

\- Dean, Dean ! Et ça, est-ce que c'est un chapeau?

\- ...C'est un abat-jour. Tu peux l'enlever de ta tête.

\- Dean! Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est un cadran solaire - je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour trouver un truc pareil ici!

Castiel s'était trompé : même ici, avec beaucoup de choses à voir, il savait où regarder. Dean n'était jamais loin, le suivant dans les allées ses mains dans les poches, beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de la semaine. Et à chaque fois que Castiel réussissait à le détendre un peu plus - en le faisant rire avec l'abat-jour sur sa tête, même si Dean s'était efforcé de cacher sa réaction; en allumant ses yeux de curiosité devant le cadran solaire - c'était une petite victoire.

xxx

xxx

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et parfois, au milieu de la foule, Dean accrochait sur lui un regard qu'il lui avait déjà vu : comme si Castiel allait disparaître sous ses yeux et ne plus revenir. Dans ces moments, Dean levait la main droite, comme pour le retenir, ou bien - ou bien Castiel ne savait pas. Il levait la main droite, puis s'immobilisait, son mouvement avorté. Il serrait les dents, baissait le bras, puis regardait résolument ailleurs.

Dans ces moments, l'air autour de lui devenait gris, ses iris s'éteignaient; c'était une réaction que Castiel détestait absolument.

Quand Dean commença à agir ainsi également quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans les rayonnages du centre commercial, Castiel s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux :

\- Dean. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu peux y aller. Je t'écouterai.

Dean avala difficilement, son regard fuyant. Il glissa brusquement dans sa poche la main droite fautive. Castiel aperçut le geste, et poursuivit :

\- ...Et si tu veux me toucher, tu peux me demander, aussi.

Dean se pétrifia. Et puis, ses oreilles prirent une teinte qui rappela à Castiel l'aube, ses prunelles écarquillées, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

Cela ne dura que trois secondes; son coeur reprit son tambour violent et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme par automatisme, postillonnant d'indignation :

\- _Pou-_ pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais-

Dean s'interrompit de lui-même brutalement. Il resta bouche bée, son expression perdue. Et Castiel, simplement, lui sourit légèrement en réponse, triste, triste, son front plissé. Ils avaient changé, tous les deux; ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine.

Et cette semaine représentait un poids plus lourd pour les épaules de Dean que pour les siennes.

Dean vit sa réaction et tressaillit comme s'il était électrocuté. Castiel s'avança d'un pas vers lui, inquiet, mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

Le chasseur recula un peu. Il inspira, plaqua ses poings contre ses orbites. Et soudain, il rit, une fois, brusque, rauque. Le son n'était pas joyeux, et incompréhensible pour Cas.

\- Ok...

Dean redressa la tête, et son _regard_ -

Il semblait avoir pris une décision. Ses iris verts brillaient d'un éclat doré, chauds, fixés, fervents et absolus. Il était particulier, ce regard; Dean le regardait comme quand il avait décidé de combattre sa Destinée lors de l'Apocalypse. Il le regardait comme on choisissait de survivre. Il le regardait comme s'il avait décidé de _gagner_.

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent.

Avant qu'il ne pût réagir, Dean combla la distance les séparant et le poussa légèrement d'une main sur l'épaule; il évitait son regard, mais il _souriait_ :

\- Viens... Les costumes sont de ce côté.

Castiel se laissa entraîner; il ferma les paupières, les rouvrit. La main de Dean, sur son épaule, trembla un peu, hésita... avant de frôler son coude, et de venir se resserrer autour de la sienne.

\- C'est par-là...

La voix de Dean était sourde. Il ne le regardait toujours pas.

Castiel sourit à son tour, et le suivit.

xxx

xxx

Dean examinait un costume pour Sam. Il avait entraîné Castiel par la main jusqu'au rayonnage concerné; des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, mais Dean semblait s'être efforcé de les ignorer, son menton relevé, ses doigts resserrés un peu plus autour de ceux de l'ange.

Le geste avait fait grandir le feu qui animait Cas; cette petite flamme dont il n'avait remarqué la présence qu'après avoir rencontré Dean et qui continuait de cuire en lui silencieusement en réchauffant tout son être.

Castiel se pencha par-dessus l'épaule droite de Dean, pour étudier lui aussi la veste du costume. Dean se crispa légèrement quand sa joue frôla son oreille, mais il ne se recula pas; après quelques secondes, même, ses épaules se détendirent de nouveau, et il pencha la tête en direction de l'ange comme pour mieux l'écouter :

\- Il manque deux centimètres de chaque côté au niveau des épaules, pour Sam.

Dean se tendit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il s'éloigna d'un pas de Castiel. Son absence laissa de l'air froid contre la joue de l'ange et une curieuse impression de vide qu'il n'aima pas. Cette fois-ci, qu'avait-il donc pu dire pour vexer Dean?

\- ...Oh...

La voix de Dean était étrangement cassée, et ce dernier dut le remarquer car il se racla la gorge et poursuivit en évitant le regard de Cas, son ton étrange :

\- Tu connais la taille de Sam de manière aussi précise?

Il sourit, et Castiel fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son sourire faux et blessé. En le voyant redresser la tête, Cas devina qu'il allait faire une blague pour camoufler ce qu'il ressentait et l'interrompit :

\- Si c'est cela qui te dérange, je connais ta taille aussi, Dean. Je connais même l'agencement exact des cellules qui composent ton corps, vu que c'est moi qui ai-

Dean glapit. Brusque, embarrassé, attirant tous les regards.

Il sauta sur Castiel, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, frénétique. Jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui, ses oreilles des phares, il mumura fiévreusement :

\- J'ai compris, c'est bon. Pas la peine d'en dire plus.

Quand Castiel se tourna vers Dean pour vérifier s'il disait vrai, les yeux forêt brillaient, chaleureux, et Cas crut y déceler de la joie.

xxx

xxx

Au début, Cas ne comptait pas choisir une nouvelle cravate, mais elle avait aimanté son regard et il n'avait plus eu le choix. Elle était douce, son toucher soyeux, et sa couleur forêt représentait pour Castiel un foyer, le feu dans sa poitrine, et tout ce qui était précieux et qu'il devait protéger.

La question ne se posait plus; il la mettrait.

Dean se rapprocha de lui avec une fausse nonchalance, ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il appuya son épaule contre la sienne et prolongea le contact un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, lui jetant un regard en coin :

\- ...Tu veux acheter une nouvelle cravate?

\- Oui.

Cas n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'objet; la flamme, en lui, s'apaisait, s'épanouissait, son coeur battant.

Dean détourna la tête pour faire croire qu'il ne l'observait plus :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une cravate verte.

Cas le regarda, et comme les mots débordaient, il les dit :

\- Elle a la couleur de tes yeux.

Dean s'immobilisa; pas brutalement, mais comme le temps s'arrête.

Cas l'ignora et reporta son attention sur la cravate :

\- Pas exactement, bien entendu. Elle manque de nuances. Et elle ne peut exprimer la chaleur de tes iris...

Dean eut un hoquet. Cas exposa la cravate à la lumière; elle avait des reflets irisés, et cela le fit sourire :

\- Mais, elle s'en rapproche bien.

Dean posa sa main sur la cravate, et la saisit sans la lui retirer des mains :

\- ...Comment tu fais?

Cas redressa la tête, confus :

\- ...Dean?

Dean l'observait, son visage voilé mais ses pupilles battantes. ll y avait de la lumière, dans ces yeux, une bataille d'émotions et un feu que la cravate ne pourrait jamais, jamais reproduire.

\- Comment tu peux me dire tout ça, Cas? Aussi facilement? Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ce que tu ressens sans te soucier des conséquences? ...A moins que tu ne les réalises pas, ces conséquences?

Et Cas comprit. Il comprit, enfin, ce que Dean voulait dire. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa les doigts de Dean, leurs deux mains resserrées sur la cravate :

\- Tu te trompes.

Il accrocha ces yeux, parce que c'était important, important.

Il ne voulait plus jamais les lâcher :

\- Les "conséquences", je les connais. Je les attends.

 _Je t'attends_ , il voulait dire, et le regard de Dean s'écarquilla, s'ouvrit comme une fenêtre.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pressé Dean de questions après son retour de chez Terry; pour cette raison qu'il n'était gêné en aucune façon de ne pas posséder la Vision comme les Cupidons ou Gabriel. Pour cette raison qu'il laissait Dean poursuivre son chemin, à son rythme, se contentant de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarquât à ses côtés.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, et c'était facile :

\- Je t'aime.

 _Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas, Dean Winchester?_

Dean frémit, une vague d'un sentiment inexprimable. Cas sourit à sa réaction, tendre :

\- Je le dis, parce que, comment pourrais-tu le savoir si je ne le fais pas, Dean? Comment pourrais-tu savoir que c'est vrai?

Il n'y avait rien de plus simple.

xxx

xxx

Dean entraîna Cas par la main jusque dans les vestiaires, les costumes sur ses épaules, la cravate toujours emmêlée autour de leurs doigts.

Arrivés dans l'un des vestiaires, il tira le rideau, et plaqua Cas contre le mur.

\- Dean?

Les costumes tombèrent par terre. Les mains de Dean se posèrent sur les joues de Castiel, caressant la peau sous ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez. Un son monta de la gorge du chasseur, étranglé, douloureux, et il posa sa tête contre sa clavicule; il frémissait de tous ses membres.

\- Dean?

Dean le serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Il rit. Quelque chose le secoua, et Cas réalisa que c'était un _sanglot_.

\- _Dean_?!

\- Un "amour sincère"... qu'on dit à voix haute pour le rendre vrai.

Castiel sentait l'affolement battre des ailes dans sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dean, sur son front, sur ses pommettes, essayant de croiser son regard :

\- Dean, Dean? Tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux faire quelque chose?

Et Dean rit encore _plus_. Il ouvrit les paupières, et les sentiments qui animaient ses yeux dans la semi-obscurité du vestiaire, vert espoir sur or décidé, Cas n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau :

\- Je crois que tu nous as tous sauvés, Castiel.

Alors, Dean l'embrassa. Pas violent, mais tendre, pas brusque mais lent. Pas en arrêtant le Temps mais en le ralentissant, laissant des grains de sable de secondes, de minutes, entre les doigts; laissant quelque chose à chérir, laissant quelque chose de _durable_.

\- Dean?

Dean embrassa le coin de sa bouche, comme incapable de le lâcher, et glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, caressa sa nuque. Il appuya son front contre le sien, et son sourire, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux comme pour savourer le moment, cousait du bonheur dans les plis de sa peau :

\- ...Hey, Cas...

Et ce fut à ce moment-là - à ce moment-là seulement - que Cas réalisa que c'était vrai, que Dean ne comptait pas fuir.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa poitrine un brasier, et Dean rit, rit, et il lapa sa joie, la dessina sur ses joues de ses doigts. Il sourit contre sa bouche, et son coeur d'ange chanta, cette joie le bois de ce qui le consumait.

Euphorique, Dean essayait de parler entre deux baisers. Comme Cas ne supportait pas de rompre le contact, il en profitait pour embrasser sa joue, son front, sa tempe, son menton; il effaçait ses larmes de ses lèvres, laissait derrière des traînées de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Demande-moi pourquoi je t'embrasse. Cas, Cas, demande-moi pourquoi je t'embrasse.

\- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses, Dean?

Dean croisa son regard, et posa sa main contre sa joue. Cas appuya sa tête contre la paume, sans aucune hésitation, et il l'entendit, l'embardée dans la poitrine de Dean; il le sentit, l'envol de ce qu'il restait de son hésitation.

\- Parce que ça déborde. Parce que j'en peux plus. Cas, Cas, je veux rendre tout vrai.

\- Tout vrai?

Dean se rapprocha encore et murmura contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime.

xxx

xxx

Ils ralentirent, s'efforcèrent d'essayer les costumes. Quand Dean le vit avec la cravate verte, il ne tint pas et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, les doigts autour du tissu :

\- On va y arriver. Sam va s'en sortir.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean les embrassa, en chassa les soucis.

\- Tu en es sûr?

\- Oui...

Les prunelles de Dean étincelèrent. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque, posa son front contre le sien :

\- Parce que tu es avec moi.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
